Jealousy turn you into the darkest sides
by SailorMoon15.jakie
Summary: Also Humor/ Mystery. Peace arrive to fairytail in 3 years. Natsu as dense as he is, realize he has feelings for someone. Who you ask find out yourself? Lissana has feeling as well for who? You Find out. Later a girl dose horrible things to her, to who? And why? I can't answer who, but why,I can answer that, cause jealousy turn her into the dark side. (Rewritting process)
1. Chapter 1

(So you, the reader, knows this fanfic takes place after the demon fight in series 2)

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Love Blossoms-**

Years passed as Fairytail had received peace. The morning sky welcomes the rising sun which had woken many in the land of Fiore. Today was the day the guild prepared for the annual flower viewing party and one of the members was up and ready to celebrate it with her friends from Fairytail. The female celestial mage checks her calendar, not being able to believe it was today; not wanting to wait till she got to initiate the event. She giggled, very eager to begin as she talks to herself,"I'm going to put on something cute today. I can't wait to see the Sakura tree at night!"

The annual flower viewing party, also known as the Blossom-viewing festival, is one anticipated festival of Magnolia due to it the beauty of the Rainbow Sakura which glowed with colors during the evening. The townspeople including members of Fairytail come together around the tree and party as they wait till the Rainbow Sukuras glow. The celestial mage was prepared for today and did not plan to miss the event.

She walks up to her wardrobe and opens up a white box. She found the neatly folded lace dress and drew it out of its place as she revealed its beauty. She undresses quickly and then slid into it which fitted her well. It pink blossoms color suited the event. The dress was wavy loose from the bottom and slightly tight around her waist, which revealed her curves and the sleeves held onto her shoulder which lifted up her chest a bit. She put on her blossom color earings on which were the shape of a heart. A small silver string hung around her neck which held a small pearl amulet. She smiled as she glances at the mirror in front of her and decided to put on a decent amount of makeup for today event. After putting makeup, She started to brush her hair out and then she put her bangs in front and tied the rest into a bun. The young mage checks herself out in the mirror which reflected her stunning beauty.

As she looked at her reflection guess who welcome themselves by flying inside her open window. It was no other than the blue feline and the fire dragon who came in with his toothy grin. "Hey, luce..." his heart rated paused as he scans with his sharp eyes his beautiful teammate. He stared at her as his cheeks felt warmer than usual. Lucy spins around to face them both with a smile plaster on her face. "Good morning Natsu and Happy!" she greeted them. "Ready to go?" asked Happy as he notices his father figure freeze at her stunning beauty and sent Natsu a smirk.

"Yeah! Tell me, what do you think of my outfit, Natsu?" asked Lucy shily. He continues staring at Lucy beauty as he did not answer the questioned, Happy notice and spoke up for him, "It looks nice!" "What about you Natsu? What do you think?" she persisted in asking him. Lucy felt the need to know Natsu opinion for an unknown reason. She looks at him and notices he has yet to respond and so she yelled his name out. "Natsu... NATSU! I asked what you thought of my outfit for today!" she exclaimed a bit tick off. He snaps out of thought and looks away as he responded her, "Uhh, oh, yeah! Looks good on you!". Hearing his response, killed her mood. Her eyebrows twitch in disappointment as she thought, "Just good he says! JUST GOOD! I put on a cute dress and all he responded it looks good. Its pointless with him, he so dense! Why did I bother to look nice for him anyway?" Natsu could sense her anger from where he stood and asked, "Hey! Why are you mad now?" Happy sighed in disappointment as he whispered to him, "Your so dense Natsu! Oh, I notice how you check her out, hehe." Natsu looked at him cluelessly as he whispered back, "and what that supposed to mean"

"Hehe, find out for yourself!"

"let's get going guys! I can't wait to see the Sakura tree bloom at night with its magnificent colors!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Alright, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed with his toothy grin.

"Aye, sir!"

They left Lucy home and walk their way to the special event. Natsu was in a daze as he once again kept staring at her from behind. His heart race just by looking at her and so he asked himself, "Why am I feeling so strange? This warm feeling, making me flush, I don't understand it." Lucy back suddenly shivers as she senses someone staring at her and thought, "Oh gosh, I feel like there is a creep staring at me from behind me." she glances from behind her and saw Natsu staring at her intensely. "Natsu, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she flushed feeling uncomfortable. Once again he ignored her and so Lucy halted her steps towards her destination.

You would think he would halt his steps and asked what wrong but instead he proceeded walking and that when his shoe got caught on something and trip over Lucy. Consequently leading their lips to collided as they laid on top of each other on the solid ground.

Both of them blushed a deep red like Erza hair. Not being able to get off each other both Lucy and Natsu stays stuck together in that position like glue, but as seconds pass by, Lucy started to enjoy the sensation it made her feel. The accidental kiss made her feel tingly and warm inside and then she dozes off. "This warm, tingly feeling in my heart, I think I'm falling for him..." she thought.

Natsu was feeling the same sensation as Lucy. It made him feel warm, weak and tingly. He struggled to let go of her delicate lips as he looks into her glimmering eyes, he thought, "This addicting feeling, I think I know what I feel. I think this is what Mira said was called love. I must have fallen in love with Lucy before! If it weren't for this accident, I would never realize what she meant by us being something together."

Unexpectedly, Natsu hands move to find lucy hands and entangle them with his as he kept her pin on the ground. Lucy gasp as they broke the kiss for a second and struggle to say, "Na-tsu!" He didn't let her escape and attack her lips unconsciously doing so, he said, "Luce!". The Baka dragon slayer finally discovered his feelings towards her and enjoyed her tender lips sucking on his. They have forgotten they were in public with Happy who happen to see the whole thing.

"OH MY! Wait till I tell Mirajane about this Natsu and Lucy!" Happy said with his paws covering his excitement. Both Natsu and Lucy snapped out of it and immediately stood up. Lucy turns around as both their faces were 50 more shades of red. "You're in Love!" said the flying cat in a melody. "Shut up! Nothing happened, it was just an accident," Natsu exclaimed. "Dam hopefully Lucy not mad at me," he thought as he recalls the last time he pisses her off, she was as scary as Erza. Lucy replay that moment over and over in her head as she thought, "That did not just happen! Why did I not push him off and slap him for that?" she questioned herself as her Fantasy then took over her questioning thoughts.

Her mind clouded with Natsu and children that look like Happy. She fangirls about him as she soon snaps out of thought as she heard Natsu call her nervously, "Hey Luce!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry! Really sorry!" Natsu apologized. Lucy turned around as she averted eye contact. She blushes as her hands were locked together behind her back and said, "It alright Natsu. I'm not mad but I uh..." "You uh what?" Natsu was relieved she was not mad at him for that.

"If it alright with you I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I gotta go to Levey place first. I had completely forgotten I told her I see her before I head to the guilt to help her with something... So bye!" she ran away from them as quick as she said this. She lied to her friends and left them stranded there with their puzzled face, not understanding what just happened.

Natsu scratches the back of his head as he caught sight of one of Lucy high heel laying on the ground. He thought she must have lost it during the run and mentions to himself, "I never knew Luce could run that fast, fast enough to lose her shoe." He bends down and stretches his arm out to pick up the heel. He got up and looking around for her and realized she disappears from his sight. He decided to placed the shoe in his pocket to give it back later as he glances at Happy, who still wonder what just happened. He could not blame him after she had left them both in a very bewildering situation.

"Uh, Did I just see you two kiss?" Natsu jumped in fear as he turns around and came eye to eye with a white-haired girl. "Lissanna!" He said surprised, "I just trip over a rock and accidentally fell on her, that all. It was just an accident."

"OH! That good, it was an accident. For a moment I thought you two had a relationship going."

"NO, NO, NO that not it."

He sighed embarrassed as he asked, "Anyway, what you up to?"

"I was looking for you!"

"Huh? me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you like to, ummm. I came to ask if you like to come have a picnic with me to celebrate the blossom-viewing festival?"

"What about your sister and brother?"

"My sister will be announcing numbers for the bingo game and my brother going to hang out with his friends today, so I'm alone today."

"You want company. Uh, sure why not!"

Natsu accepted her invitation forgetting that he was supposed to be Lucy partner, but of course, he could not deny his childhood friend especially if she asks to have some company for today event. Lissana smiled as she pulls his arm telling him that games are about to start so they should hurry now and so they both hurried towards the games along with Happy following behind. "I knew it! Fate brought us together! I'm having my first date with my future husband," she thought as she held his arm along the way.

Meanwhile, Lucy was currently at home trying to calm herself after the incident. She locked herself in her room as she was sitting in a corner hugging her legs. She hid her face in guilt and embarrassment as she repeated the moment over and over in her mind. "Now that I think about this. I have felt this before many times in the past. He always had made me feel safe like I only need him by my side. He made me feel embarrassed by things I would imagine and make me do crazy things I normally wouldn't do." Lucy started to lose the feeling of embarrassment as she smiled softly thinking about Natsu more and more. Remembering the little things they did together in their missions and she even kept a picture in her mind of his grin smile that made her smile back. Slowly, she started to recall the moment where they both left her home to go to the blossom-viewing festival event. Lucy had a sudden realization that she was supposed to play the bingo game with Natsu and happy as their partner. She immediately stood up from her place and ran towards the door and open it and rush down the stairs till she reaches another door. She opens it and lock the door from behind and ran towards the location she was heading to in the first place before the incident happen.

She was too busy trying to get herself on time for the games that she did not notice she was missing a shoe. She only thought about finding her teammate to play the games and see the sakura tree glow at evening with them. When she arrived in a peaceful place surrounded by blossoms trees, she started to look for Natsu. She took her time standing around her eyes realizing how beautiful the place was. Her guild laughs as they talk among themselves as they individually sat together on a blanket with a group or someone. Gentle winds made the blossoms trees dances as they carried delicate petals which swirl around the place. When she caught sight of Natsu and Happy, she notices they were not alone, Lissana was with them. She saw how Lissana laughs at Natsu who ate like a pig, which she imagines Lissana must have made a picnic for them though she has no idea how they got together in the first place. After all, she was his partner, not Lissana. For an odd reason, she started to feel very agitated and emotional as she watches the two get along. "Why the hell is Lissana doing with my guy!" she exclaimed to herself unconsciously.

Lucy snaps out of it and just realized what she just said and felt. She was surprised without no idea why she felt anger towards Lissana. Suddenly she felt something crawling out if her eyes, something wet. A small stream of tears fell from her eyes dripping onto the ground. She touches her face as she could not believe she was crying over something so pitiful. She felt such pain in her chest like someone was squeezing her heart. She could not bear to watch them laugh and eat together like she was jealous or something. She ran away as a pair of eyes caught sight of her cry as she ran away. "Lucy?" a blue cat mumbled under his breath in confusion.

 **~xXx~**

 **Here you have it guys! A redo of my first chapter, I think this chapter is decent enough and hopefully grammatically better than before. What do you think? Again, I'm Sorry for my terrible grammar.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna try to rewrite each chapter and improve its terrible grammar. Also I might add to it but I'll keep the plot the same. I'm gonna try to repost these redo chapters every 3 weeks or so but in case I don't post on time please know my life, in reality, is very busy and I hope you can pardon me for the late future posts. Even so, I'll do my very best to try to rewrite each chapter for my new and past readers who have read my finish story. Okay, okay I'm talking too much again and probably your annoy with this. So to make it up to you guys I might get creative with these author notes and turn them into epilogs in my next chapters. Also in case… I DO NOT OWE FAIRYTAIL NOR IT CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA DOSE I JUST OWE THE FANFIC.**

 **I ALSO LIKE TO SAY… THANKS for reading and stay in tune with the next rewritten chapters! Please leave a comment below, I don't mind negative comments, to me, it's a way to review my own writing and try to improve it. I just ask you to please keep it respectful and tell me in constructive criticism. Again I'm talking too much! Thanks and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **-Finding Lucy-**

"Number 68!"

"BINGO!" shouted out Erza as she held out her bingo card in the joy of winning. No one could believe it so everyone looks up to the winner as one of the members of the guild said, "Seriously?". "She hyped up," said Gray monotone as he smiled softly. Juvia was too buzzy to notice Gray reactions as she looks at her almost winning bingo card, she was just away from three different wins. Mira smiled as she represented the winner with her prize, "And the first bingo goes to Erza!" Erza glided through the people with aplomb as she asked Mirajane eagerly, "S-so, W-what prize did I win?" Mira handed her the prize which was herbs. Mirajane explained a rumor she heard about how the herbs can temporarily upgrade a mage's magic.

"WHAT!" Ezra shouted with no warning as she mentioned, "Those are the herbs we gathered! Why are they already dried up?"

Next to Mira was standing a little old man. Erza fell to her knees as the little old man answered her question, " it's probably because the herbs were moved to a warm climate too quickly!"

"My bingo."

"Now! Now!"

Next round of bingo.

"Bingo!" Cana yelled out joyfully.

"But how I haven't gotten one number!" Macao said agitatedly.

"Face the facts this ain't your game!" Wakaba mentioned with his piping smoke in his mouth.

"It's not over yet!" remark Romeo to his father, Macao.

"I got a hunch it's over for this feline!" said Carla as Wendy smiled awkwardly back saying that her hunch might be wrong this time.

"I haven't won one fish yet! I was hoping to get Carla something for a souvenir," sighed Happily.

"BINGO!" Elman, Juvia, and Levy shouted out together in harmony.

"All three of you?"

"Well this is the first so..."

After the games were over Natsu and Happy sight deeply as they have not won a thing after the many rounds they played. "That was a great game!" said a short white haired girl with a smile plaster on her face even though she had not won either. Natsu nodded as he agreed. Lissana is happy after spending her lovely time with him. She would have loved to stay by his side, but, she had left Natsu and Happy alone because she had promised her dear big sister to help her do chores after the games.

"Hey, Natsu! I thought you were supposed to play with lucy too," remarked the blue feline facing Natsu. Natsu did not reply and Happy notice how he had his eyes closed and his hands on his back leaning onto a tree. "Hmmm..." he hummed in thought. "Natsu?" question his best feline friend. "Ha! That it!" he thought out loud as he snaps his fingers with a grin plaster on his face. Happy tilted his head as he looked at Natsu with confusion. Before Happy could question it, Natsu spoke up and told Happy to look for Lucy. "Once you found her tell her to get ready cuz she and I will be going somewhere," he mentioned with a smile. "Alright!" Happy agreed puzzled by his request.

"Hey, but what are you going to do?"

"Get myself ready! I'll meet you with luce afterward!"

"Huh?" happy was bewildered by his answer. He has no idea what Natsu plans to do and what did he mean by going somewhere with Lucy. "He only mentions lucy, not the team?" Though Happy as he realized what he meant. "NATSU! Are you planning what I think..." he stops his words as he realized he was left alone. Natsu had disappeared before Happy could even realize it. "Oh well! I'll go look for Lucy," Happy said as he opens his wings and flew up into the sky to find Lucy.

A couple of minutes later, the feline had arrived at lucy house. He flew down and landed on her porch softly as his wings disappeared from his back. With his small paws, he knocks on Lucy door three times so she could hear. He patiently waited a few minutes, waiting for her to open the door but it seems she was not home. He decided to knock again, this time a little harder in case she had not heard the first three knocks. He waited once again, then suddenly, the door slowly creeps open on its own, leading a small gap inside. "Lucy?" He said as he peeks inside her home, "It is Happy!" No one answered. He placed his paws on the door and pushed as hard as he could, leaving the door wide open. He allowed himself in as he once again said in a melodic voice, "Lucy? Hey Luccyy! Are you here?". Happy then decided to roam around in search of Lucy. He started by looking in her lobby room, which had furniture and picture frames with a fireplace, but no Lucy. He then looks in the kitchen, which had a stove and a fridge filled with food (which happy invited himself to take a raw fish), but again no Lucy. Next, the feline open up his wings and flew up the stairs and decided to check in Lucy room, which he saw a comfy bed and furniture filled with decorations and picture frames including accessories, but unfortunately, she was not there either. Finally, he decided to check her bathroom. He flew over to a look like a door which was a curtain, located in lucy room and prepared himself for an angry blonde mage kick. He immediately opens the curtain with his eyes closed as he said, "Lucy sorry but I have something to tell you!" silence met him. "Lucy?" said Happy as he heard no noise in the air, nor receive a Lucy kick. He opens one eye and sees nobody in the bathroom. He sighs with relief as he allowed both his eyes to open. "Not here either. Well, at least she didn't kick me," he thought. "Although," he mumbled,

"This is strange?"

"What is strange?"

"Huh?"

Happy turns around towards the voice he had heard from behind him. He looks up and sees pink blossoms like hair as his eyes came in contact with green dragon-like eyes. Around the guy neck, was a white scally scarf with black lines shape in squares. "Natsu!" he shouted as he jumps into his arms. "Where is Luce?" the dragon slayer asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I knock her door she did not answer. I knock again thinking she didn't hear me but instead of her opening it, the door opens itself. Then, I walked inside to look for her in her home and still, no one answered, so I thought she was not in her home. Which is strange because she would have left a note telling us where she went and besides, she the one who wants to see the sakura tree so bad."

"Have you checked at Levy place? She was supposed to be with her while we were playing with lissana."

"I don't think she was even with her Natsu. Levy was playing the games, she won the bingo game with Elfman and Juvia, remember?"

"Ohh, that right! If Luce was not with her then where did she go? Did she just not bother to come to play with us? Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"Well, I wouldn't say she didn't bother to come to the games."

"What? What do you mean, Happy?"

"I was going to tell you that I saw Lucy standing for a moment and the next thing I saw her run away from the games, but you were completely zoning out when I was going to tell you. Also, I think I saw her cry."

"Crying? But why? Wasn't she happy to see the sakura tree and to hang out with us in the bingo games."

"I don't know Natsu. We should probably look for her before evening comes."

"We have to find her then."

Natsu started to get worried, knowing that Lucy cry just means something happened to her. He knows Lucy is a strong woman who won't give in and cry over little things. To hear that she cry and left means someone or something hurt her emotionally. "One thing for sure, anyone who dares lay a finger on Lucy is a deadman," Natsu thought with anger express on his face. Natsu sniffs the air in Lucy apartment, looking for Lucy scent so he could track her down. As soon as he found her scent, he took off, closing the door as he exits her home as Happy open his wings and pick him up and flew faster than a plane. Natsu follow the scent and hopes to get to her before evening, he had plans for the two and could wait to show Lucy something special.

Meanwhile, Lucy was out of breath from the run. Her feet hurt and were bruise due to the type of shoe she wore and her other foot was pink due to the steps she took on the concrete floor. She glances around and finds an empty bench and walk towards it as she then sat down to relieve some of the pain she felt, sighing deeply, she was tired and probably lost in some place, not in Magnolia anymore.

"The place looks familiar," Lucy thought as she took in every detail. The place was near the sea, more fishing than magic. There were lots of buildings and trees in the port and where she sat was near a water fountain in what seems to be a park. Birds flew down to peck on the floor for crumbs and food. It was very quiet and peaceful and its an ideal place to read a book and relax. She tries to think where she could be and that when she remembers, Port Hargeon. "This brings back memories…" she said to herself as she thought, " this is where I met Natsu for the first time."

She starts to recall how she first bumped into him. Natsu was her saver from the fake salamander who said came from fairytail. He tricked her, he used a charm ring to attract crowds of girls, then kidnaps them and puts them to sleep with a sleep ring. Lucy fell victim to the spell posses in those ring. These type of magical rings hypnotized the target allowing them to participate in activities they regularly would not do. For such reason, the magic council forbid the use of this type of magic. Lucy knew that he had the rings in his possession and that the rings don't work if the victim is aware of it. She then pays for lunch at a restaurant, wasting the money she saved for rent, as an accolade for Natsu and Happy. She remembers that the moment she thought they were crazy because Natsu told her he was on a journey to search igneel, his father who is a fire-breathing dragon and had raised him when he was little and taught him the ancient dragon slayer magic. Then later she was kidnaped with a bunch of other girls on a cruise. She took her keys out but before she could summon her spirits the poser order a group of men to get a hold of her. Then he took her keys away and threw them into the sea. That when Natsu and Happy arrived to save the day. Also, Lucy found out who the real salamander was. Not only that, but they were in big trouble since Natsu did destroy half the place and so Natsu took her hand and then ran as fast as he could with Lucy who follows behind. With no idea where she was going to, she asked him. The words she could never forget when he gave her his toothy grin, "Come on, you said you wanted to join the fairytail guild didn't ya?" She was astonished and happy at the same time. She accepted his invitation and ran along with him and Happy. This memory made her smile.

"How stupid am I. I ran away just cuz Lisanna was with him. Why am I even jealous of her? It not like we're rivals like Juvia proclaims I am over Gray. We all are good friends, just friends, besides Natsu is not even my boyfriend. She probably only wanted company since her big sister was going to announce numbers and her brother was going to play with her friends."

She sighs.

"I bet Natsu already looking for me, wondering where I was the entire time. Well, better head home now!"

Just as she was going to head home, she heard a voice call her. "LUCE! Finally, I found ya!" Lucy eye widen as she saw a pink head with a flying feline heading towards her. The voice was very recognizable to her, she called them by their names, "Natsu! Happy!" Once they stood in front of her, Natsu scan her to make sure she wasn't hurt or something and ask her why she had run away from her. Then Lucy question his question, "how did you know I ran away?"

"Luce, you didn't join us in the games. Also Happy see you running away."

He saw how her eyes were pink and puffy, swollen as if she been crying for days. He then lifted his hand as he patted her head, caught her by surprise and confusion. His fingers slowly travel down to her eyes and wipe away a tear on her eye. She blushed when she felt his warm fingers touch her cold face. "around your eyes, their puffy. Had you been crying, Luce? What happen? Who made you cry?" He questioned worriedly. Lucy was bewildered by his sudden action. She looks at him confused and thought about her answer. Instead of an answer she simply smiles as she gazes at the sky all while she put her right hand up, towards the sun in the sky, as the sunlight seeps in between her fingers and around her hand. Nastu looked at her hand, that had her fairytail emblem, in question. He wondered what Lucy was thinking about and what she could be smiling at her hand like that? "Luce?" He said. She was too busy recalling the memories she did not answer. Natsu glance at Happy for an answer but happy shrug his shoulders leaving both clueless.

Happy then open his wings and told Natsu he was going back to see Carla before evening hits, which was not that long before the blossoms start blooming. "Alright buddy, have fun! See ya!" Natsu said with a smile as happy left flying away.

"Hey Natsu, do you know where we are?" Lucy asked as if she did not know. Natsu answered as he looks around, "Port hargeon Park." Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I know. Do you remember?" She asked as she kept looking at her fairytail mark. Natsu looks at her and her fairytail mark. He smiled as he knew what she meant by the question and answered, "You mean the place I first meet you?" "Natsu remembers..." lucy thought astonished, "Although Natsu tends to forget things and have a hard time to remember things, he answered my question without a problem." It made her heart flutter in happiness as she could not believe it,

"You remember."

"Of course I remember this place, Luce! I wouldn't forget something so special to me. I first met you here in port Hargeon. You were the first to invite us to eat and paid the food bill. We thank you for your kindness even though we felt like we did not deserve it since we did not try to save you from the poser. Hargeon is where I found the fake salamander who I thought to be Igneel. He claimed to be a fairytail member, which was a lie, which he paid dearly by my hands. Hargeon was the first place we ran away from the trouble I made and the first time I invited you into the guild you admire so much."

"You do remember! You think it was special?" She smiled softly looking down shyly. "Luce, look at me!" Natsu exclaimed. She obeys and looks up as her eyes met his again. "I don't think it was special I know it was special because you were there, Lucy!" Natsu gave her his toothy grin, the grin he always showed her and made her heart race. She smiled back as she replies blushing, "Thank you, Nastu!"

"Not to interrupted the moment, but we really should head back before the sun sets!"

"Oh, that right! I almost forgot about the Sakura tree!"

Suddenly, Natsu lifted Lucy off her feet and held her close in bridal style. He then started to run fast with her in his arms.

"AHHH! NATSU NEXT TIME TELL ME BEFORE DOING THAT!"

"Sorry, Luce but we can't waste any more time! Besides I'm gonna show you something first!"

"What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise! I'm sure you'll like it!"

A few minutes later…

With Natsu speed, they arrive in Magnolia before evening hit. Natsu placed Lucy down as they begin to walk together in a fast paste. Natsu was in front as he held Lucy hand and she followed behind him trying to catch up to him. "Slow down, Natsu! I can't keep this up," Lucy told him as she held her dress trying not to trip on anything. "No can't do! We got to get there before evening!" Natsu replayed with a smile on his face. Nothing can change his mind, so she picks up her paste and hope whatever he wants to show her better be a good reason for making her feet feel like she walking on broken glass.

As they both hurried, a shadow figure saw the two holding hands as they walked and it mumbled, "Natsu?". It decided to follow them from behind and thought, "I hope that the magic I cast on myself works, it is supposed to make me invisible and so my presences should not be noticed by either of them."

* * *

 **Author: well guys… (gets interrupted)**

 **?: Wait? what! You're not leaving this chapter like that -(notices questions mark as its name) hey I have a name you know and it Natsu!**

 **Lucy: Natsu, it rude interrupt the author!**

 **Natsu: It for a good reason. She left it just like that, ain't she gonna explain who this person is? Like what the hell is it following us? That creepy!**

 **Lucy: it called a cliffhanger and she gonna eventually explain who this person is.**

 **Natsu: Hey, so who is this person?**

 **Author: (sighs) I'm not telling you.**

 **Natsu: why?**

 **Author: because it wouldn't be a cliffhanger the if I answer it now. Now stay sh… (get interrupted again)**

 **?: I wonder where you t are going? ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR HANDS STICK TOGETHER!**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Huh! Where that voice coming from!**

 **?: I'm keeping an eye on you two from behind**

 **Natsu and Lucy: (looks back and see no one)**

 **Lucy: W-where? I don't see you.**

 **Author: Hey, stop interrupting me! You can't see it cuz it's invisible! Now allow me to pick up from where I left before I was interrupted.**

 **Natsu: WHY DO I HEAR THE VOICE AND NOT SEE IT PHYSICAL FORM! Not fair! Ugh**

 **?: it not fair you get to hold her hand and not mine( mumbles it as it saw both their hand connected)**

 **Lucy: (let's go of Natsu hand) both of y'all, especially the voice with no name, please be quiet and allow the author to finish speaking.**

 **Author: (watches a Nalu doujinshi) awww, so cute. Natsu can you kiss Lucy?**

 **?: Natsu, Lucy: (blushes as they scream) Absolutely not! Can't just say what you got to say.**

 **Author: awww come on, I ship you two! Even Asuna Dose(pouts then sighs) fine!**

 **Author: as I was saying... Here you have an epilogue, as I promise to be a little creative. I tried. Thanks for reading my rewritten chapter and sorry for the delay. My life is sure keeping me away from my writings. I really wish I could post these on time and not late. Well, see ya next time! I'll try my best to get the next one on time.**

 **Lucy: please leave a review explaining your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Natsu: Be nice in what you say to our author, she can be a bit sensitive to things.**

 **?: is she?**

 **Author: (blushes in embarrassment) No I'm not! It just means I need to do something about it. Anyways, see ya next time! Oh, and happy Holidays, Christmas, new year! And now bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-"Luce, I love ya!"-**

The sun was beginning to dim its lights, slowly, by each min it slowly moved downwards. The sky in Magnolia was no longer bright crystal blue but now a royal blue shown in the sky with clouds floating in the air. It was five-ten in the afternoon, Natsu and Lucy were walking in the forest as Natsu was behind her covering her eyes with his hands. They approached a cave and Lucy ask Natsu, "Can I look now?" "Just a little bit more and..." He said as they enter a cave, "K, now ya can look!" He removed his hands from her eyes so she could see where they were. Her eyes widen, amazed as she took in every detail in the cave. They were standing inside a cave made entirely of diamond. The cave had mix colors of the rainbow and Lucy just admired how colorful it was. The walls and ceiling of the cave were not flat but look like imperfect prisms, cubes, rectangular and triangular prisms. The floor was entirely flat and as well made out of diamond. "Wow!" lucy voice echo softly inside the cave then looked at Natsu. He smiled at her as he said to her, "Go on, you can go discover the place a bit more!"

She was excited and walk forward joyfully looking around. As she continues going deeper inside her sight caught sunlight coming from the other end of the cave. She walks toward it and found herself standing not outside but what seems like a balcony. Taking in the sight of her surroundings, she caught sight of a small tree that stood right beside her. However, it was no ordinary tree that made out of wood and leaves, in fact, it was so rare to see a single tree made out of diamond inside a cave entirely made of diamond. The tree was also very brilliantly colorful. On her other side, she saw a small circular table with a red tablecloth that was set up for two people. There was one unlit white candle inside a glass candle container in the middle and empty plates close to the edge which faced each other. Napkins were inside a napkin holder in the middle of the table placed an inch away from the candle and not on the side with the plates. On the sides of where the plates laid, were a silver spoon, fork, and knife. The eating utensils were on a look-like silky-white-handkerchief. Natsu then walks towards the table and served warm cook food on each plate. In a neatly fancy manner as if he was the waiter. He then lit up the candle using his fire to light it up. Lucy eyes widen, she was shocked by Natsu. "Natsu, Is this the surprised you wanted to show me?" she asked amazed.

He simply answers with his toothy, grinning smile. "Yeah, that not all thought! The evening is about to hit in a sec, look at the diamond tree and the cave," he said as he quickly ran out and came back to her on time. He pointed at the tree the moment the sunset and a full moon sent rays of light onto the diamond tree. The tree glowed brightly and colorful like a rainbow which is form by a prism. She glanced inside the cave which glowed as bright and colorful as the tree. "Natsu!" she said with disbelief as she smiled softly at him. He smiled as he then points at the cherry blossom trees that surrounded them in the open field as he said, "look, it the sakura trees, they glow in many colors too!"

Lucy eyes twinkle with happiness, she smiled as the tear of joy form in her eyes. She was just amazed that Natsu even knew of such place. She wipes away the tears that bundle up in her eyes to prevent them from falling. "Natsu, this cave is beautiful, amazing and wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Hey Lucy, take a closer look inside the cave. You'll find something no one else sees every day," Natsu mentions with a smiled as he looked inside the cave as well. Lucy eyes could not believe what she was seeing.

Little creatures that glowed in the color white were flying around the cave. "Fairies? Fairy exist?" Lucy utters as she blinks her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, they do exist as you can see. Look, they going use their magic and transform the cave," Natsu said as the fairies started to touch the walls, the ceiling, and the floor of the cave. All of a sudden the cave shine so brightly it blinded the two of them. As soon as the lights dim down, Lucy eyes once again widen in shock. The diamond floor had a rosy texture design and the diamonds that poke out of the walls turned into diamond roses. In the middle of the cave, they saw a diamond fountain pouring out chocolate. The chocolate was different from any ordinary chocolate fountains. This fountain was split into two pieces to pour out milky-white with broken cookies pieces and brown milky-chocolate. Suddenly a group of fairies came inside the entrance of the cave holding a big basket of white and red strawberries.

The fairies then pour the strawberries out of the basket and into the chocolate fountain. In between the chocolate fountain was two medium diamond fountains of milky-caramel pouring out from the top to the base of the fountain bowl. Then suddenly, all the fairies clap their small hands together as then tiny small tables with two chairs floated in the air inside the cave. Lucy then caught sight of the pink glowing creature coming from the entrance of the cave and saw them sat down with the white fairies in the tables. "More fairies?" Lucy questioned.

"Look closely. The white creatures are male fairies. The pink creatures are female fairies," Natsu explained. "Oh, so are they all on a date?" she asked curiously. "Yup! Its mating season for these fairies," he mentioned. Lucy eye shimmer in the moonlight feeling enlightens with the information she got from Natsu. "Natsu, This is just unbelievable and amazing!" she exclaimed with a smile plaster on her face. "Here, let's sit down and eat. I'm sure you're hungry, so I made dinner for us two," Natsu told her as he pulls out a chair for her to sit. Lucy smiled as she thanked him once she sat in the chair. Suddenly Lucy replays what Natsu just said a moment ago and thought to herself, "wait, did he say he cooked the meal for us two? Natsu cook?"

"Take a bite, Luce!"

Lucy looked at Natsu toothy smile and could not reject his request. She picks up her eating utensil and picks up a piece of her food from the plate. "Well, the food looks tasty but let's see..." She thinks to herself as she put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chews her food and swallows it. Her eye immediately opens wide as the moonlight reflected on her eyes causing it to shimmer in the dark. She then complemented Natsu, "Oh my god, it delicious! NATSU! When did you learn to cook food?"

"Glad you like my cooking, Luce! Mira taught me how to cook."

"Well, she taught you well. By the way, how do you know this place?"

"Well, before I join the fairytail guild, I was out looking for igneel. As I continued my search, I came to this cave which glowed at evening when fairytail celebrated the blossom-viewing party. When I check the cave, I found this balcony like thing and saw that the sakura trees surrounding the cave caused the cave to light up. Then one fairy, who is called the queen of the fairies, came up to me and allowed me to stay as a guest."

"Huh? The Queen Of the Fairies, like Erza?"

"Haha! I see why you would say that but no, Luce. Unlike Erza who was given that nickname by someone, The queen is the real thing. The real fairy in other words who protects her people. Just like we do in fairytail, we protect and fight for our friends."

"So you met the real queen? Where is she now?"

"Yeah, she will come soon."

...

"Well, well! It has been a long time since we last saw each other Mister Dragneel," a tiny voice next to them greeted them. Natsu smiles as he recognized the voice. Lucy eyes were filled with shock but amazed at the same time as she looks at a fairy who greeted them with a smile. Unlike any other fairy, she was taller in size and her wings longer than others. Instead of a pink aura like female fairies, she glowed a golden color. A golden crown was levitating on top of her head. She had long black hair and blue eyes like the sky in the afternoon. She wore a long white dress made out of white petals of a flower. She wore tiny silver earrings with a silver necklace. "Long time no see Queen!" Natsu replied to her.

She then looked at Lucy as she smiled, "Seem like you brought someone with you. May I ask for your name?". Lucy replied with a smile, "Good evening, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"May I ask if perhaps your girlfriend?"

Lucy's face heated up at the thought of Natsu being her boyfriend. Her face was as red as a tomato as she imagines having cute moments with Natsu. Such as going on dates, hugging, sharing laughs together and even their first kiss. Of course, the thought made her mentally slap herself as she wore 50 more shades of red. "Oh, I see!" The queen voice snapped her out of thought. "Ya," Natsu replied to her as he had whispered something to her unknown to Lucy.

"Well then, I should be with my people. Please, feel free to join us and enjoy the chocolate fountain the gentleman had to prepare for all of us today."

"Sure, Thanks!"

"Good luck!" The queen lastly said as she winks with a smile plaster on her faces which is unladylike for the majesty. She left the two leaving Lucy in a puzzle state. Natsu simply had his toothy grin plaster on his face as Lucy look him in the eyes confused about what just occurred. "What did you say to her?" she asked confused. "Oh nothing!" he said as he finishes up eating. Lucy was bewildered by his answer as she also ate her last few bites on her plate. Then Natsu stood up as he said with excitement, "Luce, let go to the chocolate fountain!"

"Isn't it for the fairies though?"

"They won't mind besides the queen gave us permission too!"

"You sure?"

"As long as we don't interrupt their date they won't mind."

"Okay, if you say so."

They went up to the fountain as Natsu then notice she was missing a heel. "Luce, where your other heal?" he asked her pointing to her naked foot. Lucy stood there looking at him first confused and then look at her feet. He was right, she missing a heel. She blushed embarrassed as she did not realize that she had lost it. "OH MY GOSH! I think it fell off while I ran home after that incident!" she screeches out in a whisper forgetting she lied to him after the incident. Natsu looked at her puzzled and cluelessly. She sees Natsu bewilder face and that when she realized she forgot she told him a lie and blushed in embarrassment.

"Did you not say ya went to levy to do something?"

"Y-yeah! I meant at levy house."

"Oh. Oh, Yah! I just remembered I pick up your heel," Natsu said as he took out her shoe from his pocket. He then knelt down and gently held her barefoot as he slid her shoe on slowly and gently. Lucy continues to blush after that happen and thank him for putting it on. He stood back and smiled at her, "No problem!"

"Here try this lucy!" Natsu said as he grabs a strawberry from the fountain and put the chocolate coated strawberry in front of her lips, "I promise this taste better than any other chocolate you ever had!" Her face burns up at the thought of him feeding her. She tries to calm her fantasy by inhaling the air taking in the sweet scent of the strawberry and simply said, "Okay!" She slightly opens her mouth to allow Natsu to put the red strawberry with white chocolate and cookies crumbs in her mouth. She took half a bite of the sweet treat as she enjoys the tasty treat. "Natsu was right! It delicious! better than any chocolate I ever had," she thought as she then caught sight of Natsu eating the other half of her sweet treat. She blushed harder than before if this is even possible after the many time her rosy cheeks glowed this evening.

Then Natsu took a white strawberry with chocolate coating and did the same thing he did with Lucy over and over again. "Mmm! Natsu, your right about the chocolates having a better taste than any other chocolate I had," Lucy said as she continues to allow him to feed her. The chocolate was just that tasty she did not mind having Natsu feed her and finish eating her sweet treat for her. "Natsu, this place is extraordinary, from the cave, sakura tree, the view, the chocolate, it fairies, everything about this place is outstandingly beautiful!" Lucy said with an adoration of the place. Suddenly Natsu said the unexpected, "Lucy, the place is not as beautiful as the princess in front of me." He was volatile, from a clueless child to a gentleman, not that he wasn't a gentleman in the beginning (by that I mean the fancy meal). Something Lucy thought he would never be.

She then asks shyly, "You think so?" Natsu places his hands on her shoulder having a firm grip on them as he stares intensely into her eyes, causing her to blush once more. He smiles as he says, "I already told you I don't think Lucy, I know so, Luce!" He released his grip as he then says to her shyly with a smile, "In fact, your beauty made this place more beautiful than it already is. That my reason why I brought you here, to make it very beautiful, Luce. You shine the place up!" Lucy heart raced like crazy as she blushed intensely causing her to cover her flushed face with her hands. "Thank you, Natsu! I love the place. I'm glad I met you cuz I would have never been able to join fairytail without you!" She said feeling honored. Natsu cheekily smiled as he had a tin of pink on his cheeks. Natsu then reply keeping his cheekily smile,

"I'm glad I was able to meet you, Luce.

I'm glad because as your friend, a guildmate, and teammate we were able to share memories.

I'm glad I met you because of your kindness and your smile.

I want you to keep your smile.

I want to protect you.

I do not understand why.

But, I'm glad I met you.

I'm glad because you created our team.

First, it was Happy, you and I.

Then Erza and ice princess (Gray) join.

Finally, Wendy and Carla join fairytail and our team!

You supported our guild, our friends, our team and protected them with all your heart.

You're strong like a diamond!

You're Kind!

You're smart!

You show respect towards your spirits and treat them as friends and not tools.

You're crazy and scary like Erza!

I admit I fear Lucy!

She weird too.

But.

I'm glad I met her because I now know why I miss it when we don't go on a mission together.

I'm glad because I know this tingly warm feeling that Mirajane said was Love.

I'm glad I could show her this place. She shines the place.

I'm glad because I know what Love means.

I love you, Luce! You made me who I am today.

Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy hands were on his warm thick hands as her eye shimmer in the cave. Her face felt warm as her eyes started to fill up with joyful tears. Her heart race every second as she took a deep breath to be able to give her his answer. She smiled as she answers, "Yes! Only cause I love you too," She answered with a smile as continues,

"Does not matter where I met you. Does not matter how we met. What matter is now I'm with you, a reason enough to make me smile with you because I love you!"

Natsu put on his big toothy, grinning smile on as he rubs the back of his head blushing at her words. Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy heard many tiny voices go, "Awwww!" Then a group of fairies with the Queen came up to them and spoke, "Congrats Mister Dragneel and Miss Heartfila ! Pardon my intrusion but Mister Dragneel requested us to make a memorable jewel for his special someone." the group of fairies came up to Lucy and ask Natsu to hold her hand out for them. Then they used their magic to magically surround her wrist with diamonds shape like rocks. Then the fairies place their small hands on one of each diamond, which suddenly causes all the unshaped diamonds to light up and blind Lucy sight once more. Once the magical lights dim, Lucy was astonished as she saw the diamond pebbles were no longer jagged but rosy. It was a rose diamond bracelet. It had roses with their stems that had two thorns on each side and in each stem, which was shaped like a squiggly line ( like an S turn sideways "~") connecting each rose petals. After the fairies and their queen were finished they excuse their self and allowed the two to have their moment.

Lucy could not believe it. Her heart race like a car on the road and she felt warm and tingly sensation urging her to screech, hug or something. She looks at Natsu with the most beautiful smile as she said with excitement in her voice and blushing too, "Thank you, Natsu!" Natsu smiles back while he continues to hold her hand as he leans in close to her so that their lips barely touch. "No thank you, Lucy!" He said as he ended their conversation by placing his lips on her lips. As they had their moment the mysterious person watch in silence as shock and emotional sensations came upon the suspicious person. The invisible person then touched her face which droplets of tears started to stream down its face as it utter, " No! This can't be…" Then it ran out of the cave with angry tears falling from its eyes.

* * *

 **Fairies: (Saw the whole scene) AWWE!**

 **Author: I know right! I had so much fun rewriting this chapter! I hope you guys did to!**

 **Natsu: Eh, you made me sound so unlike me.**

 **Lucy: Shut up Natsu, you were still you in a way there.**

 **Queen of the fairies: I ship you two and your welcome to come back anytime you like.**

 **Author: Hey, queen want to tell our audience what Natsu and you were talking about?**

 **Natsu: Do you mean the part where Lucy was in her fantasy world daydreaming after being ask if she was my girlfriend?**

 **Author: Yes! I'm sure lucy would love to know.**

 **Lucy: Yeah, what were you two talking about?**

 **Queen: Well, when Mister Dragneel came to stay and then leave the nect day. I told him he should come back to pay us a visit and to bring his special somone next time. He was still a child, so he was clueless but I told him he would understand when the time comes. That the reason I ask the question.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, then I requested her to make you the jewl if you were to accept me as your boyfriend.**

 **Lucy: (blushes and smiles) Aww! that so nice of you. Thank you, Natsu!**

 **Readers: (Whipers) Pss, Natsu! kiss her once more! Pls!**

 **Natsu: (Looks at author)**

 **Author:(Shakes her head agreeing to it)**

 **Natsu: No, thank you, Luce! I LOVE you~ (Pull her towards her and kiss her)**

 **everyone: AWW!**

 **?: No this can't be!**

 **Author: Hmmm... jealous?**

 **?: Shut up! LUCY!**

 **Lucy: (Blushing as she broke from the kiss) Hmm... (Looks around and see no one) who there?**

 **?: You beter watch your back! (leaves)**

 **Lucy: (So comfuse) Huh? HUH?**

 **Readers: What going to happen? author tell us? What is "?" going to do to NaLu?**

 **Author: That what I like to know myself.**

 **Reader and Natsu: Are you not the one writing the fanfic! (starts to get angry)**

 **Author: (hides behind Lucy) Lucy! Save me!**

 **Lucy: Guys, I'm sure she knows but I think by that she meant that yet to be seen!**

 **Reader: Are you not worry bout this? That person threaten you!**

 **Natsu: No worries! I'll have her back like I always do. Like a nija. Right Luce? (Natsu uses scarf on his head to look like a nija)**

 **Lucy:(Feeling akward)**

 **Author: Uh, well see. Anyway, Thank you for reading guys! I hope you like this rewritten chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! I really hope you like it. Till next time guys! Bye! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **-The Secret Letter-**

More than once have the sun in Magnolia has arisen from its slumber. The moon disappeared from the blue skies and people began to do the vapid chores of their daily lives. One of the many, such as Lucy, has already prepared herself for the day. Her smiled glowed brightly as she sat at her desk and began to write on a piece of paper with a feather pen dip in blank ink.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad,**_

 _ **You won't believe what happen to me yesterday! Natsu asked me out! Not only that he asked me to be his girlfriend in the most beautiful poem I heard, and of course I said hell yes with my own poem. I love him! He and happy are the ones who got me into fairytail and are my first teammates in the guild before I met anyone else. He is the first one I ever have developed a strong bond with, along with the rest of my friends. FairyTail is my family and I'm glad I was able to meet them all. Though...**_

 _ **To be honest, I never thought Natsu was capable of loving someone. I mean he is dense and stupid at times, but, I guess he is smart in his own way too. I mean, who would have thought that Natsu even knew of such a beautiful place where fairies do exist and even more know how to cook. Just thinking back to it makes me fall for him even more. He really did surprise me. I never consider a cave to be cover in shimmery crystals that were soon shaped into a beautiful rose diamond cave. With sakura trees surrounding the cave as we watch all of them glow so beautifully in a full moon. The stars and moon shined on us that night. It was so beautiful I cry out of happiness. I'm happier than before because now my crush has become my dragon boyfriend. I'm the happiest girl there can be! Well, mom and dad, I'm going now! Write to you tomorrow!**_

 _ **Sincerely your daughter,**_

 _-_ _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

After Lucy wrote her daily letter to her parents, she folds the paper to form a rectangle. She took a new envelope from her desk and place the letter inside. She gave it a lick and closed the envelope along with a red stamp place on it. She then placed her letter in the drawer of her desk. As soon as she closed her drawer she heard three sudden knocks from downstairs. She got up and wonder who it was. She thought it might be Natsu, happy and the rest of the team ready to go on a mission, but... then when she thought about it for a moment, she realized they were not capable of using a door. Her teammates always found an entrance without the need of a door, like Natsu uses the window. Out of curiosity she went downstairs and stop right in front of the door. She places her hand on the handle as she twists and turns it open. "Hello?" she greeted as nothing replied back. Noticing no one was behind her door, she thought it was just her hearing things or some brats fooling around with her. She was about to close the door until she noticed an envelope laying on her mat. She bent down and pick it up with the gentle touch of her fingers. She closed the door and went into her living room to sit down. She opens the envelope as she wonders from whom it was. She jumps in fear as she unexpectedly saw letters flying out of the envelope and forming words in midair. These types of envelopes that were cast by magic are called Secret letters. It is used to tell secrets and kept a secret to only the person who reads it and then it lights up in flares and into ashes, it becomes after reading it. "Stay away from Natsu or else!" Lucy read out loud. Leaving her breathless, a bad feeling aroused her women instinct. "Why would anyone warn me to stay away from Natsu? I did nothing wrong. Besides, he is my boyfriend now. What the hell! Is this some sort of joke to scare me! I already dealt with so much pain and sadness. The day I finally left my past and started to feel happier than ever before… No, you can't scare me! I am a proud member of fairytail! Also Natsu girlfriend! I won't let you, whoever you are, take my happiness away. NOT EVEN NATSU!" Lucy stood up and stomp her foot on the ground as she talks out loud to herself. Lucy decided to ignore the warning, but, she could not help but worry a little. She took in a deep breath as she suddenly felt two arms hug her from behind her, trapping her in place. "AH!" she yells in fear as she quickly tries to escape.

"Geez, did you have to scream in my ear, Luce!" As soon as she heard the voice she froze for a moment and sighed with relief as she realized who it was. "Natsu! Don't just sneak up on me. You scared the hell out of me!" she stated as she frowned at him with her arms crossed. Natsu simply showed her his goofy smile as he rubs the back of his head and said, "Sorry Luce, I can't help it though. I couldn't wait to see you again!" Lucy giggled as she smiled and said, "It alright. Anyways, want to eat some breakfast with me today?"

"I LOVE TOO!"

Lucy laughed as she wasn't surprised that he immediately accepted with no hesitation in his voice. She went to the kitchen and started by washing her hands and putting on an apron. "What would you like to eat Natsu?" she asked him. "Anything you want to eat," he simply answered as he sat down in the table. Lucy smiled as she was once again not surprised by his answer. She took a few seconds to think of what to make and then she knew so she went over to the fridge to take out ingredients. She took out other materials she needed and began to pour some milk and flour in the bowl. She added the butter, sugar, vinegar and eggs and mix them together to make some pancake batter. In addition, she added blueberries in the batter. She turns on the stove and placed a frying pan over the heat. She took a small amount of butter and put it inside the pan to melt. Just as the butter melted into a liquid she pours some batter in the pan and allows it to cook till bubbles form in the batter, telling her it is time to flip the pancake. She used one hand and quickly move the pan with force, allowing the pancake to fly in mid-air and landing on its other side to cook. Using a plate, she slid the pancake onto the plate and continue with the next one. She repeated the process until she made about 30 pancakes for Natsu to eat. She placed two of them on her own plate. She served Natsu plate and placed her own in front of him and then took a seat once she brought two glasses of orange juice, yogurt for herself and syrup to put on their pancakes. "Eat up!" lucy said with a smile as Natsu immediately dig in.

After they finished eating breakfast Natsu erupted shooting a small flare out of his mouth like a fire dragon. "Ahhhh," He sighs, pleased with his food as he patted and rub his belly fat. Lucy was washing the dishes and cleaning up after themselves. "Luce, from every dish I had, I gotta say your food is da best!" Lucy dries her hands with a paper towel and smiled at him as she said, "Thanks Natsu, but I'm sure you just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." "No, I say it da best so it da best I ever had!" Lucy giggles as Natsu just grin at her. "Well, I guess we should start heading to the guild!"

"Okay, but let hold hands, Luce!"

"Okie Dokie!" she said excitedly at the thought of holding his hand not as friends but as couples.

Let's skip a few minutes forward…

Natsu made a big entrance by breaking the doors wide open. Master Makarov yelled angrily, "YA BOY, I JUST HAD THEM FIX THAT YESTERDAY! WHY YA AL-" he got interrupted. Natsu says shrugging it off in an unconcern manner, "Calm down gramps! I'll fix them for ya later." Lucy just gave out a sigh as she mentally slap her face but then she smiled already use to Natsu recklessness. A half-naked man stood in front of them as he glances and stares at their hands which were still connecting. He look at lucy whom did not seem upset about it instead she look very content today. He knew something was up because Natsu, the dense flamebrain, is not one to be smart to make a move on a chick just like that. He wonder if lucy had something to do about it. "Why are you holding Lucy's hand ya Flamebrain?" He exclaimed aloud. "Heh?" Everyone in the guild gasp as they all turn to see their hands were touching, stuck together like glue. Everyone rubs their eyes too clear their sight just in case that their sight did not fail them after drinking a bit too much. "Yup, their holding hands," one stated to reassure the members of fairytail all while sounding a bit hysterical about it too. "EHHHHH!" everyone gasped. Then a red, and armor women walk and push Gray out of the way to see as she said, "Let me see!". Her gaze lands at their hands which still were connected. Natsu then decided to speak up and answer Gray's question, "I don't have to tell ya but because all of ya can't seem to obviously tell, Luce here is my girlfriend. We have the right to hold hands, not as friends but as a couple." Hearing Natsu speak so big induce everyone's mouth to fall onto the floor in state of shock saying, "WHAAAT!". Even the master and Erza had the same reaction. Erza then says as if she heard wrongly, "Say what now?". "Yeah, she my girlfriend," salamander once more said with the biggest grin plaster on his face feeling proud of it. "Is that true Lucy?" Gray asked with disbelief written on his face.

Lucy replied giggling, laughing at everyone reactions, "Yes, Gray. Natsu Dragneel is my dragon boyfriend and I love him!" "HEEEEH!" Erza simply stop working and could not spit out the right words to express herself, "Bu-but, wh-wh-wh, huw?"Everyone gasped and were now completely more than a hundred percent in sock mode. The members were left breathless with chins heavier than themselves which ended up cracking the wooden floor. No one believes Natsu but hearing that coming from lucy really took the air out of all of them. Levy then jump in the air as she shouts out happily, "Really! That is amazing Lu. You got to tell us how you two ended up together like this?" and everyone agrees and asked her to let them in their love story and so Lucy and Natsu told them their story. Natsu told them that he took her into the forest in a cave where he first stayed before the master took him in as a kid. Lucy then explains in detail the place and describe just how beautiful it was. They both told them what they did and do and what happened. Lucy lastly shows them her bracelet that was created by the fairies, "This symbolizes the evening we first became more than best of friends..." Lucy smiled as she blushed when she explained the eventful night she spent with Natsu. She would laugh at something she remembers Natsu doing. Natsu would make a pouting face as he just laughed it off in the end and sign it off with his signature griny smile Lucy loves to see. It wow them after being told that Natsu actually said the truth. They admired the couple as they all said in harmony, "AWWWW!"

Erza mumbles something under her breath as a dark aura surrounded her, "Lucy you're lucky, I'm jelly of you." Then she smiled and congratulated them for getting together. Suddenly, a short white hair girl came up to them with a smile plaster on her face. It was Lisanna. She grabs Lucy's hand and as she held them she squeezes them tight and said contently, "Congrats Lucy!" Lucy flinch, "ow, ouch, you're squeezing my hands too tight, Lisanna!" She lets go of Lucy hands and apologized, "Oh sorry, Lucy! I'm just so happy for you! I gotta go. I got stuff to do. Bye!" She smiled and waved goodbye leaving not only lucy but everyone who saw in a puzzle state. Then she skips towards the guild door and opens them. She left the guild and now she was outside. Her smile disappears as soon as the doors shut close and she could feel her eyes well up. Feeling warm clear liquid fill her eyes and her heart started to ache. Her sight blur and the first tear stream down her face.

Back inside the guild…

"You loooooove her!" said the flying blue feline with his paw covering his cheeky smile, "By the way, you guys should have seen what happen yesterday!" Scarlet raised an eyebrow as she curiously asked, "What happened?" "Well yesterday Lucy, Natsu and I were walking towards the games after picking up Lucy, right? And so as we walk, NAtsu who kept staring at Lucy, trip on a rock and fell-" Lucy interrupted him by immediately covering his mouth with her hand as she nervously closed her eyes laughing awkwardly and said, "Hey Happy, I just remember Carla ask me to tell you to help her with something. Why don't you check it out." Happy, forgetting everything, manage to escape her and said, "Aye, sir! Anything for Carla." Then he flew out of the guild in search of Carla. "Hmmm…" Erza said as she glared curiously at Lucy who seems to be hiding something. No one can escape Erza when she wants to know something, she'll get her way and so she asks the celestial mage in her serious scary tone of voice, "So what exactly happened after Natsu fell Lucy?" "N-nothing important Erza!" she replied nervously laughing. "Tell me now or else!" Erza demanded as Lucy cowardly look at her.

"I trip and hit my face hard on the ground. That is all, nothing important as you see," Natsu answered for her so Erza would stop giving her the scary glare. In unison, Erza and Gray simply reacted to his answer with, "Oh!" "Well, Let's leave on mission guys!" said Natsu smiling at them. "Alright then, I'll go choose our mission," said Erza as she skips on happily to the board. Gray and Natsu look at each other in question. It was quite strange to see Erza picking their job and especially with a smile on her face. "Oh wait, I left my keys at home. I'll be right back guys!" Lucy said as she immediately began to skip her way towards the guilds door. She exited the guild and ran towards home with a smile plaster on her face.

When Lucy arrives in front of her home she was about to open her door, however, she stops as she looks down and near her door was a package. "Huh? What's a box laying here for?" She questioned herself curiously as she picks it up and went inside her place. She closed the door and went upstairs to her room. She places the box on the bed and out of curiosity she opens the box. As fast as she opens the box something jump on her and bit her arm. She agonized in pain, "AHHHH!". Without thought, she grabs it by its tail and rips it off her arm throwing it randomly somewhere else. She then looks at what bit her and realized it was a poisonous, deadly snake that bit her. "Shit! Who the hell sent that package. Clearly, someone wanted to harm me," She said flinching in pain. Her arm started to feel weak. "Dam it, the venom is spreading fast. AHH! Shit and it hurts like hell," She started to feel a bit dizzy and nauseous. She let out another shout of pain as she slowly started to lose balance. Suddenly, one of her keys glowed from her desk and out of nowhere Loke appeared. "Lucy! I Heard you shout in pain, are you okay?" he said as he saw lucy holding her arm as she flinches in pain; screaming in pain. "It burns like hell. Help," she said weakly tripping all over the place and just as she was about to fall, Loke caught her. "Lucy! Your breathing is abnormal and you're burning up! What going on? Lucy?" He said worriedly as he held her in his arms. "A Snake. Bit me… arghhh!" said Lucy. She started to lose consciousness. "LUCY! STAY WITH ME! DON'T DIE YET! I'LL TAKE YOU TO WENDY, hang on!" he said as he immediately left Lucy house and ran with her in his arms heading towards the guild. As he ran he heard someone laugh and say, "She will die, Ha!" Loke quickly glances to see who spoke but saw no one and so he continues running to his destination.

Once they arrived at the guild doors, Leo kicks the doors open, causing them to break once more. The Master of the guild was not happy and immediately yelled angrily at him, "YA LOKE! I JUST HAD THEM FIX THAT A MOMENT AGO! ARGH!"

"WHAT YA DOING CARRYING MY GIRLFRIEND IN YOUR HANDS!" Natsu jealous said as he stood in front of him gazing at his girlfriend who slept in his arms. The celestial spirit simply ignores him. He was more worry about Lucy life than Natsu jealous shouting at him. "WHERE WENDY? LUCY NEEDS IMMEDIATE HELP! SHE GOT BITTEN BY A VENOMOUS SNAKE!"

"I'm over here! I just got here at the guild a few minutes ago." Wendy said as she went up to him, "lay her down on the floor and allow me to examine her." Loke walks towards an empty space on the floor and places lucy gently down. Natsu look at Lucy, he realized her breathing was abnormal and she smells of sweat. Her bitten arm was still being held on. "I don't know how this happened but please help her Wendy!" Natsu said worriedly. "Already on it but I'm afraid I don't have so much energy store in me due to the fact I help heal someone injuries just a while ago. I'm gonna have to make a remedy to kill off the rest of the venom," Wendy says as she used her sky dragon healing magic on lucy. She then looks at Natsu and Loke, "In order to create my remedy I need to know what snake exactly bit her. Do any of you know?" Unfortunately, they answer no, Leo looks at lucy worriedly as he mentions, "I was summoned because I heard her scream in pain… I just took her here without thinking of looking for the snake that bit her, but, I think the snake at her home still, in her room." "I'll go find it then and bring it here," Natsu said as he rushes out the guild doors without letting the others speak before he ran off. He ran faster than usual to get to Lucy apartment quickly.

Just as fast as he arrived at her place, he enters quickly through her bedroom window. He sniffs the place to see if can find a strange scent which should lead him to the snake. He found the scent and it leads towards her bathroom. He followed it and found it slithering around and so he immediately picks it up. Holding it mouth shut tight and as much as it fought to escape his grasp, Natsu did not let it slip away again. He jumps out Lucy's window and once more ran faster than a race car as he headed towards the guild.

Once arriving at the guild again, he opens the door by releasing the head of the snakes without thinking it would have bitten him. Instead of having his grip on the snake's head, Natsu, held it by the tail as he took the next step inside the guild. The snake taking the liberty of wrapping around his arm aggressively and it bit Natsu arm, injecting its poison into Natsu. He flinched as he took it by the head and removed it off his arm and held it tight by its head. "How dare ya! Argh, that hurt!" Natsu thought as he tries to shrug it off for Lucy shake.

* * *

 _ **Erza: Miss Jakie, may I ask the truth behind what Happy was going to tell us before Lucy interrupted him.**_

 _ **Author: Huh? Uhhh, yeah sure. I'll tell you. What happened to Natsu after he fell on top of-**_ **(Gets interrupted by a hand covering her face) *mumbling sounds* hm mmm em. Hem.**

 _ **Lucy: (Nervously covers her mouth) What she really wants to say... Please comment below and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I love Natsu! See ya guys in the next epilogue! Bye!**_

 ***Curtains began to close***

 _ **Erza: WAIT NOOO! DON'T DARE LEAVE ME HANGING HERE! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! LUCY YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!**_

 _ **Lucy: EEE!**_ **(Runs away and Erza chases her)**

 _ **Author: They already forgot my presence. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy like lucy said. Sorry, the updates are taking me longer than I hope but please understand I got a life to live outside my room. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 5

-A battle between life or death-

Flashback; Natsu found the snake, and pick it up. He rush out the door, running toward the guild. He arrive at fairytail guild. He open the door, letting go of the snake head, to open the doors. While he open it the snake bit him, he felt pain, but still held it tight.

Lucy, who still laying on the floor, is still breathing out of control. Wendy trying her best to help her. "Wendy, this is the snake. Is their cure for it?" said Natsu. Wendy says "Oh my gosh! That one of the Dangerously snake, called an Ader snake. It had no cure, you lucky I just invented a cure. I'm going to the nursery, bring her there Natsu. I'll go make it, before it late". Erza says "Hey, Natsu. Put the snake in this box, I'll seal the box. Now hurry take Lucy to the room". Natsu did as he was told, and pick up Lucy. He carry her to the room, and put her in the bed.

Wendy was already in the room, making the vaccine. 5 min later, Wendy has finish making it. "Okay! I finish. Now to injected in her arm". She went over to Lucy, and injected her in the arm where she got bitten. Natsu felt a bit dizzy, he started to lose consciousness. He sat next to Lucy, and try to fight the effects of the venom. Wendy look at him, and she ask "Natsu, are you alright. You seem to be sick, or something". Natsu says tiredly "Yeah I'm okay! Is Lucy going to be alright?". "She is out of danger now. Don't worry, she just needs rest for now. She should be awake by tomorrow" said Wendy. Natsu says "Thanks Wendy". Wendy says "Your Welcome!".

Wendy use a lot of magic, while helping Lucy. She was losing conscious, while doing so. She fight it off till she put Lucy out of danger. Now she can't fight it off, and she fainted. Natsu manage to catch her, and put her in a bed. He says "Thanks Wendy! Now rest here". He then stared feeling sleepy, and decide to sit on the chair, and put his arm cross where Lucy is resting, put his head on his arms, and the hand he got bitten was holding Lucy bitten hand. He fell asleep, suddenly someone enters. Lissana, and Biskslow enter.

"Oh good seem like she fine. Let's go tell the others" said Biskslow. Lissana say "Oh that good news. Let's go, and let them rest". They left, knowing they are alright, and told the others. Hours later...

It 12:40am of the night, everyone is alseep. In the Nursery, Lucy started to wake up by the nose Natsu was making.

She sat up, and notice Natsu is holding her hand. She then remembers what happen durring the day. She got bitten by a snake, and fell unconscious. She then saw Wendy, she said smille and says in a whisper "Thanks Wendy". She then looks at Natsu, who made noses. Natsu was not snoring , but huffing and puffing out of control. He was sweeting out of control. She then looks at his hand that was holding hers. She looks closely, and see two marks. Her eyes widen in shock, when she notice those marks aren't just marks, the marks were from a snake that bit him. She yelled out "NATSU!". She touch his head, he was burning as fire. She then immediately got up, and try's to get Natsu on the bed. She struggled to do so. 10 min later she manage to get him on the bed. She ran to the sink, and got a little towel about a 4 inch long, and wide. She then wet the towel in cold water, and squeeze the water out of the towel. Then she fold it into A small rectangle, and put it on his head. And kept doing it, till morning. She didn't want to wake Wendy up to cure him. She decide to do what ever possible to help him till morning arrive. She hope the venom dose not kill him, and hope the effect don't get worse by morrning...

It 5:46 am, and Lucy sleep on a chair, with her arms cross, and head on her arms, next to Natsu. Someone enters, and saw the two switch places. It was Lissana and Mira. Mira says "Oh my, what happened over the night?". Lissana says "I don't know. We only came to clean up the guild, and the Nursery... (she notice Natsu breathing out of control) NATSU!". Mira says "What wrong (she looks at Natsu, who still breathing out of control)... Oh my, seem he sick". Lissana went up to Natsu, and look at his hands. "He got a snake bite" Lissana says. She panic, and Mira says "Calm down, it seem Lucy notice it first, and try her best to help. I'll Wake up Wendy, and I'll ask her to help. I'm sure she can cure him". She went over to Wendy, and gently shook her, while saying "Weeeeendyyyy, Wwweeenndy, please wake up. Sorry to wake you, but I need your help!".

Wendy started to wake up, then she sat up rubbing her eyes. She ask kindly "With what do you need help?". "Wendy, Please help Natsu. He got bitten by the same snake Lucy did" Lissana said crying.

"OH MY! It not too late, I'll hurry up and make the cure as quick as I can. Thanks for telling me!". She rush to the table, and rush to make the vaccine. "Please hurry Wendy" says Lissana crying. 5 min later, she finish, and injected on the arm he got bitten. "Will Natsu be alright?" ask Lissana.

Wendy says "Yeah, he out of danger. Don't worry he just needs to rest. Now I'll use a bit of magic to calm down his fever, and fix the swelling parts". Lucy then started to wake up, and half asleep she yelled out "PLEASE HELP NATSU, SOMEONE". Mira went over Lucy, and says "Calm down Lucy, open your eyes. He be fine, Wendy made the medicine, and put in him". Lucy sat up, rub her eyes, and open her eyes. She says "Thanks so much Wendy. Thank you for saving our life". Wendy says "Don't need to thank me, I'll help my friends whenever they need it. You should thank Loke and Natsu. Loke brought you her, and Natsu brought the snake, so I know what cure to use. You guys are lucky! That snake had no cure, and I invented one for it just 3 days ago". Lucy says "I'll thank loke when I see them. Natsu till he wake up"...

2 hours pass, and the group was in the nursery. By group I mean, Ezra, Grey, Happy, Carla, Wendy. "Lucy, how did that snake get in your house?" Ezra says. "I don't know" Lucy says. Natsu started to wake up, and half asleep he says "I'm fire up". Lucy look at him, and grey says "Flame Brian finally woke up I see". Lucy says "Natsu, how you feeling?". He sat up, and saw he was in the bed. He says "I Feel fine. Anyways why I'm I in her?". Grey says "Don't tell me you forgotten, ya flame brain". Erza says "From what I heard from Mira, you got bitten by the snake as well. She said that Lissana saw the bite mark on your hand, and panic. She cried out, and Mira woke Wendy up to cure you. You were close to death". Carla says "You should be thanking Wendy. If it wasn't for her you be dead now". Nastu says "Thank you Wendy, thank you so much for saving our life". Wendy says "Your welcome!". Lucy ask "In first place, how did you get bitten by the snake?". "Ummm, let me see. Oh ya when I was about to open the doors, I let go of the snake head, and it bit me in the arm" Natsu says. Grey says "Why didn't ya say you got bitten, ya stupid or what?". Natsu says "Well, I was worried for Luce, not me at that time". Lucy punch him in the arm, and says "Never scare the hell out of me again. You should have said so. You had me worried last night".A girl was listening to their conversation, hiding behind the door. That girls says to herself 'I wanted you dead, but didn't happen. It was your fault, he got bitten, because of you. Now you'll pay for that. I warn you many times. beware of the next secret letter I'll sent you' she says...

Story continues...


	6. Chapter 6

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 6

-Save lucy-

It a new day, and Lucy woke up already writing a letter to her parents. She finished writing it, and left it on the table. Then she goes down stair to head out, but once she open the door she see an envelope. She knows bad things has happen recently, and she is scare to death just by looking at it. She picks it up, and opens it. The letters came out of the envelope, and it read "beware, danger will be coming. I warn you many times, and because of you Natsu almost die! He suppose to be my future husband. Why did you take him away from me". After reading it, the envelope burn into ashes. Lucy screams out "JUST WHO ARE YOU! Please just stop hunting me, why do you hate me so much?! What have I ever done". Then she ran into her room and cry on the pillows, she just wanted to be left alone. She says to herself 'Maybe if I just end my life now and here. I will be left alone'. Then Loke came out once again without permission.

She saw her cry, and ask "Lucy, what the matter? Why you crying?". Lucy look at him, and says "Thank you Loke!". Then she grab his key, and force it to close. She says to him while doing so "Sorry Loke". While closing his gate, he says "Wait! Lucy, why you doing this? Why you crying? Talk to me". Once she finish closing his gate she went down stair, the door was still open. She went to the kitchen, and grab a knife. Put it away in her purse, and went out the house, leaving the door wide open, and her keys at her room. She ran toward the woods...

[At Natsu house]

"Let's go see my girl friend" said Natsu. Happy says "Lucky you, got yourself a girl friend. Someday I'll get Carla". Natsu says "Yeah, wish you luck with that. Let's go now!". Happy says "Aye sir!". They left home, heading to Lucy house.

[at Lucy house]

Natsu, and Happy enter the house as always. They fly in her window, that led to her room. Natsu says with a grin "Hey luce!". Happy says flying in the air "Lucy not here!". Natsu look all over the room, and finds her gate keys on the table. He then says "she must be down stairs". He went down stair and search for her. Happy says "she nowhere, and that odd the door wide open". Natsu says "The other odd thing is she left her gate keys". Then Gray half naked, and Erza, Wendy, and Carla came in the door.

Natsu says "What you doing here?".

Erza says "Where Lucy?". Happy says "We don't know. All we know the door was wide open, her keys are on her table, and a letter as well". Natsu says "You didn't answer me. What ya came here for?" Grey says "Lucy in danger! We have to find her". Wendy says "I hope that Carla hunch was wrong, but I see it not". Natsu says "what hunch? Why is Lucy in danger?".Carla says "Images in my head that play Lucy life was in danger. I don't know why, but I saw that she force the gate of Loke to close, and she cry while doing so. Then she went down stair, into the kitchen, grab a knife. Put it away and ran away somewhere. Then two guy surrounded her with a evil look on their face. That about it".

Erza says "Yeah, we must find Lucy. That letter must have some clue to where she is. Bring it to me happy, and Natsu try to find Lucy sent to search for her". Happy says "Aye sir... I mean miss". He fly up to Lucy room, and grab the letter. He fly down stair, and gave Erza the letter. She open it and read it out loud to Happy, Carla, Wendy, and grey, and Natsu try to find Lucy sent heard her say "Dear: Mom and Dad.

Mom, dad what shall I do? There are some letters that are sent for me as a warning to stay away. I'm scare mom, Natsu almost die cause of me. Everything going wrong in my life. I just want to be left alone, I just feel like killing my self. But that be pointless. What should I do Mom and dad? Please watch over me.

Sign

X Lucy"

After reading it, Natsu says "Who sent letter to Lucy as a warning? It wasn't her fault I almost die. Erza let me sniff that letter, that has Lucy sent, I'm sure". She handed the letter to him, and sniff it. Then all of a sudden Virgo came out, and says "You must find princess Lucy! Loke ask me to tell you. He can't come out, cause Lucy force his gate to close". Wendy says "Then that mean your hunch is true. That mean she already grab the knife, and ran away". Natsu says "Tell him not to worry I'll find her, I have to. Happy take her keys she'll probably need them, she should be worried about her friends. Everyone, follow me I found her sent". With that happy grab the keys, and Virgo went back to the spirit world. They headed out toward the wood, following Natsu.

[meanwhile with Lucy in the woods]

Lucy ran, and ran deeper in the woods, she cry, and cry while running. Then she stop seeing that is far enough. Then she takes out the knife from her purse. She still cry, and she grabs the knife with both hands, and the pointy part facing her chest. She then move her hands, trying to kill her self, but before she could, two men grab her. They took the knife away, and look at her with a evil look on their face.

"Well, well, you trying to commit suicide" one of them said. Lucy says scare "W-what do you want?". The other guy says "We been order to do what ever to you, as long as you aren't around your friends, and you feel pain she said. I bet she sent ya a secret letter, and I'm sure you know you been beware of this". Lucy says defenseless "What do you want from me?". A guy grab out some liquid stuff, and open the bottle to and spill it on her skin. She try to escape, but she felt the tingly of the liquid on her skin. She started to grow numb. Then the guy who hold her put her on the ground. That guy says "she paying enough money just to do it. It to bad we have to Torture a sexy girl like you". "Maybe we should play with her before she feels pain, or do both". Lucy couldn't get up, her whole body was numb. Then one of the guys started to touch her chest. Then use his magic to get her in pain, she scream out "Ahhhhhh". He use fire magic, he burn of her t-shirt, and burn her skin a bit. The other guy had lip contact, and with his tongue force it in to grab her and bit it. She moan in pain. Then that guy lick her neck and bit it. She scream, and cry in pain...

Happy who had Natsu arrive with a flying fire fist, punch one of guys. Grey arrive with ice make, freezing the other guy. Natsu then tried grab Lucy who, had her bra showing, and her chest half burn, also bite mark on her neck. Lucy says "don't touch me or you'll get numb. I can't feel my body, I can't move". He ignore her, and cover her up with his vest. Lucy cry in pain, and Natsu says "it okay Luce, your safe now". He takes her to lay her down on a tree. He says to Wendy "Wendy she seem pretty awful, can ya please help her". Wendy says "don't worry I will". Natsu went back to fight the guys, he had a mean look in his face, he was super seriously mad at them. He then says "FIRE- DRAGON ROOOOOAAR", and gray aim for the other guy, and says "ICE MAKER", and Erza says "EQUIPT".

Lucy still cry, and Wendy says "Don't worry Lucy, I'll get rid of the pain for you" she then place her hands over Lucy, who still cry. Lucy then force herself to get up before she could heal her, and says "No thank you Wendy. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't bare it anymore". She then force her self to run in the opposite direction, and Wendy says "Wait! Lucy, what wrong? We here for you, don't be scare". She ran and ran, and cry while doing so. She then stop, and grab the knife again, she had another one in her purse. She grab the knife, but before trying to kill her she drops it, and black out and fall. Before she fall to the ground, Natsu caught her. He left the other to take care of the guys, when he saw Lucy run. Wendy was behind him. Natsu says "Wendy I leave her to you. Don't let her leave if she wake up again. Also I might as well take the knife from her, before she kills herself". With that he lay Lucy gently on the ground, so Wendy could heal her. He went back to fight.

Wendy put her hands over her chest. Happy went over with Wendy, and he says "Seem Lucy try to commit suicide, I wonder why though". Wendy says "I don't know either. She did say she couldn't bare with it anymore, and that letter also says that she kept getting bad letters. Wonder what they all read. I feel bad for Lucy, bad thing did happen to her recently". Happy says "Me too, she was happy when Natsu ask her to be her boyfriend. Now she crying, and even almost commit suicide"...

[back with the others]

"That should do it" said Natsu. They have tied up the bad guys. "Let's us go ya jerk" one of them said. Grey says "not after what you done. Now speak up, and tell us what you know, before we throw you in prison". "We not allow, just take us to jail" the other one said. Natsu says "You speak up, or my Scarlet hair friend here make ya. I'm telling ya, she dose not play nice". The other guys says "What will a puny girl do to us". Carla says "You shouldn't say that. You regret what you say, nothing good happen when she angry". Erza says angrily, and look at them intensely "TELL ME OR ELES". The guy guys got scare, and spoke up. One of them says "Okay, okay just don't do anything". The other one says "We been order to do anything to her, as long as you guy weren't around, and make her feel pain. She pay us money to do it. She didn't give a reason why, or who she was. All we know she a girl, and was wearing something that cover her face and half of her body". The other one says "Yeah, and we really don't know her. She just came up to our dark guild, and request us to do so".

With that, Erza knock them out. She then says "let's go and turn them in". Natsu says "okay, let's go tell happy, and Wendy we leaving. I'll carry Luce". Erza says "I'll carry her, I'll take her in her bathroom. That liquid stuff can kill her, it some type of concoction liquid. She need to be scrub all off". With that, they left to the magic council, then to Lucy home...

[at Lucy home]

Erza lay Lucy nude in her bath tub, to bath her. Then the group started talking. "Who ever did this to Lucy, will pay the consequences. Even if she a girl, she'll pay" said Natsu.

"Well first you'll have to find out who is behind this" said Carla. Natsu says "When Lucy wake up, well question her". Grey says "I don't think that a good idea. Maybe right now we should help her be happy,

Then question her". Wendy says "I agree. I mean she already went through a lot of pain. She'll try to commit suicide again if she finds out were getting involved. She didn't want us in it, cause she think we'll get hurt". Carla says "she has a point". Happy says "Poor Lucy. maybe if she told us she wouldn't have bad things happen to her".

Natsu says "Oh I know, we should put up a request to find out who this girl is". Then Erza come out of Lucy bathroom, she also seem took a bath. You can notice cause her hair is wet, and she shiny. They both were already dress up. Lucy was still unconscious, Erza lay her in her bed. She said "I see why not. Natsu and happy, you should put up a request". Grey says "Erza, did you take a bath as well? With Lucy?". Erza answer "Yeah, why is their a problem with that". When she said yes Grey, Natsu, Happy imagine a wrong way, and got a nose bleed. Wendy says "Are you guys alright, you bleeding from your nose". Carla then says "Don't worry Wendy, they are in their perverted world. Boy snap out of it". They talk, and talk. While they had their conversation, a girl listen to them since the door is wide open. She got mad and says to herself 'so you still alive, I'll see you Tommorow'...

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I like writing it. Please post a review and tell me what you think.

The story continues...


	7. Chapter 7

Jealously turn you into the dark side

Chapter 7

-The secret letters-

It morning, and Lucy started to wake up. She sat up, and notice she is not alone. She smiled at Natsu, and then saw the rest of the group. She doesn't really remember what happened yesterday. She ask herself a bit annoy 'Hey what the heck are they doing in my house anyways?!... (Sigh) Anyways I should get ready before they wake up'. After she got ready, she went down stairs. She in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. After she finish, she place it on the table. For breakfast she cook French toast, with syrup and blue berry, raspberry, and chop strawberry. With the left over fruit, she made it into a smoothie.

She then went up stairs to wake everyone up. She went over to Natsu. She smile at him, and petted his hair, with her thumbs brushing his hair. Then she got up, and says loudly "Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Grey, And Erza, Wake up! Breakfast is ready". Natsu got up, and says "G'morning Luce". Everyone then says "Good morning Lucy!". 'Snif Snif' Natsu could smell her cooking from downstairs. Lucy says "Good morning! Let go downstairs, breakfast is ready". They went down stairs, and sat down at the table. They took bit of the French toast, and everyone says "DELICIOUS". Natsu says "Luce cooking is the best". Lucy says with a smile "Glad you like it!". Natsu then says "No we don't like it, We love it!". He then made his smiley grin. Lucy giggle, and smile back. All of a sudden a knock came at the door. Lucy says "I'll go get it!".

She went to the door, and open it. She saw no one and look down, and saw an envelope. She then remembered what been happening recently, and just remember what has happen yesterday. She remember how it all started, by that envelope she looking at. She pick it up and ran up stairs. She locked herself in her room. Next she open the envelope. Once again the letters came out of it floating in the air. It read "Help me!". After reading it the envelope burn into ashes. Lucy then says to herself in shock 'What!? First you do bad things to me, and now you asking me for help. This make no sense?! Help, why ask for help? This make no sense. Why are u mad at me? I never done anything to you? Just who are you? Why didn't they just let me die yesterday. If I was died I didn't have to deal with this'. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She then stop crying, and force herself to smile to go back with the others. Then once again a knock came from the door.

Nastu got up, and went to the door to open it. Lucy hurried down stairs, and says nervously "Natsu, let me open it. I'll see who it is". Natsu ignore her, and open the door. He saw an envelope, and pick it up. Then he went over where his friends were eating breakfast. Lucy was following him. He says "let see what it reads". Lucy says nervously scare "T-that for me, not for you". She snatch it out of his hands, and ran up stairs in her room, and she lock the door once again. She sat down holding her legs, with the envelope in her hands, and her head crying on her legs.

Down stairs, Grey says "What wrong with Lucy, I can hear her cry from her room to here?". Natsu says "I don't know, she didn't want me to read what was inside the envelope, so she snatch it out of my hands, and ran up stairs". Erza says "Did you say an envelope?". Happy says "Yeah, he did. Why you ask Erza?". Carla says "Oh I see where you going with this". Wendy ask kindly "What you talking about? I don't get it". Natsu says "Yeah, we're ya going with this". Grey says "They mean what happen yesterday while we were finding Lucy. That letter, that Ezra read one of Lucy letter she wrote for her parents". Wendy says "Oh, I get it! Erza, you think that envelope has something to do with the letters she been receiving?". Erza says "Yes, I believe that envelope has a clue about who is doing bad things to her. We need to read what it says". Natsu says "let go up stair, and talk to her". After talking, they went up stairs. Natsu then try opening the door, but found it it was close.

Then Natsu says "Luce, open up!". Happy says "Open up Lucy we got to talk". Lucy stay silence, but still was crying. Erza says "Open up Lucy, we need to talk about something. Please, Lucy this is for your own good". Wendy says "We just want to talk to you Lucy. We are your friend, and we are worried about you. We can only help you if you let us". Natsu says "Yes Luce, we just want to help you". Lucy then yelled at the door "I don't need your help. Go away! I don't want you getting hurt, cause of me. Just please, leave me here! You should have let me die, then I wouldn't have to cause trouble". Natsu says "why would you ever say that! That not the Lucy I know, and love". Then all of the sudden, Virgo came out, and saw what was happening. Lucy says softly "Virgo, don't open it. You mustn't". Virgo says "I'm sorry, but I must". With that she open the door, and they enter. Natsu says "Luce, let me read what that envelope says. I know it has something to do with the bad stuff that been happening".

She stand up, and says "What envelope, I don't have one?". Natsu then came right in front of Lucy, with a hand he gently grab back of her head, and kiss her for a long time. While kissing her, with his other hand he slid it down on her arm that held the envelope. Tears fell from her close eyes as they kiss. While kissing she blush, and started to feel weak, and she let go of the envelope, which Natsu grab, and broke the kiss. He says "Your a bad liar Luce". Everyone one eles face was red and in shock. Wendy says "I think I should have close my eyes! This isn't for me to see". Erza says "Anyways, what dose the envelope says". Grey says "Yeah".

Natsu says "Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's me open it". He open it, and letters came out of the envelope floating in the air. Happy says "Oh my gosh, it floating letters". Carla says "That a secret letter". Natsu read it, it read "Oh mine, I see she ask for help. The truth is that she being control under my commands. She was stupid to ask me for help. You want to know why she ask me for help, she was jealous, and she only wanted Natsu all to herself. I only wanted to kill him, so I took advantage of her, and took over her emotions. Anyways I decided to help her too, so I'm going to get rid of that love for everyone that you have, and turn it into fear. Then after you hate every one, even your lover boy, I'll kill them for you, and right in front of your , I only wanted you to stay away from Natsu, so I could have killed him, and end him once and for all, but you got in the way of things. Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill you first too, then him, or I can kill 2 love bird in one. It your fault everyone in fairytail will die, even your friend I'm controlling her now, I wouldn't call her a friend thought, if she hates you. Hahaha, thanks to you I came up with the best plans, to kill all fairytail existence. That way my guild will take over Magnolia. Hahahaha! Bye now, have a nice day"

After reading it, the envelope burn into ashes. Carla says "These are the letters you been receiving Lucy?". Lucy move her head up and down, in order to say yes. She then says looking down "I been receiving these letter, but not just any letter. As Carla says, it called Secret letter. It under a magic spell, called secret letter. They call it that, because after you read it it burn into ashes so no one else read it, it use to tell secrets about good or bad things. That what I read in a book. Ever since that day I been getting bad ones". Grey says "When was the first time you receive it?". Lucy replied sadly "After Natsu ask me to be his girlfriend. The next day I heard a knock at the door, and I saw an envelope. I open it, and it said to stay away from Natsu, but I ignore it. The next day another one came, it said to stay away from him, and why did I steal him from her, that he was supposed to be with hers and only her, and warn me. It came with a package, which had the snake in it. Cause of that, I was bitten, and Natsu risk his life to by getting bitten as well. Then another one came again, and said I warn you and now you pay. That was yesterday, when those a people torture me. Now I just receive 2 letter this morning, the first one said help me! Then the other one is the one we just read. This is why I don't want you to be with me. I'm dangerous to you guys, you'll only get hurt if you keep hanging around me. That why you should have let me die. I only cause trouble since I arrive here". Then all of a sudden Natsu slap her in the face. Lucy hold her cheek that been slap, and was shock he did that to her.

Everyone else was in shock mode too. Grey says angrily "Why did you do that flame brain?". Ignoring him, Natsu hugs Lucy, and starts crying. She cry when he cry. Natsu says while crying, and hugging her "You Idiot, don't say that. It never was your fault, and never will be! Never try to kill yourself again, I might kill myself as well if you do. I couldn't bare thinking that you do that. Plus in the letter said I'm their target, not you. You were never one, and never will be. We are your friends, and friends always protect each other, no matter the risk. We will still love, play, fight, smile, get mad, and be sad together, cause we are family. Don't forget that your my girlfriend too, so promise me that you'll never say, or do that again". Erza says "Natsu got that right, we are friend and will always be there when you need it. Don't be scare to ask us for help when you need it". Grey says "Yeah, no matter the risk, we will always be there". Wendy says "I'm sure you would done the same Lucy, cause you are our friend". Natsu says "Yes, and always will be no matter what. For me you'll always be the one I love. Also because, it wouldn't be the same without you. Think about everyone you know that love you like family, I'm sure they would be heart broken if you ever done that. You don't want to make people sad, do you?". Lucy look up at him, and says "No, I want them to be happy". Natsu says "In order for that to happen, you must stay alive till the very end, and promise that ya never say that or do that again". Lucy look up at his face, and says "I promise, but promise me that you guys, and mostly you Natsu, won't die till the very end as well". Natsu look down at her face, and says with his smiley grin "I promise". Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla, and Happy says smiling at her "We promise too!".

Natsu says "I'm sorry Luce for slapping you, I don't know why I did it. I just don't like it when you speak like that, it just not like you". Lucy says "It okay, I needed to be slap. Your right, I'm not like that. I'm sorry for acting the way I was". Grey says "let's go to the guild". Natsu says "Yeah, I got to do something". Lucy smile, and says "Okay, but go without me, I'll go there in a min. I got to do something I must do". Natsu says "Okay I'll wait for you there, and thanks for the breakfast. It was the best. Let's go guys". With that they left Lucy at her room.

Lucy then look at Virgo who was still standing there, and Lucy says "Thank you Virgo. You can go back if you like, I going to apologize to Loke now". Virgo says "You welcome! I shall give you privacy". With that Virgo went back to her home. Lucy grab her keys, and hold out Loke key and says "GATE OF LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO".

Loke appear, and says "Lucy, you alright?".

Lucy gave him a hug, and cry on him. She said to him "I'm so sorry Loke. Please forgive me". He says "Sorry for what?! You didn't do anything wrong". Lucy says "I force your gate to close, I'm sorry for that. I also want to says thank you, for helping me when I got a snake bite". Loke says "You shouldn't apologize for shutting my gate. Right now you should apologize for trying to bare things alone, and almost committed suicide. If you die, we will have to find a new master, also we won't be able to come out of our world with out a celestial wizard. Not only that, if you die, we couldn't bare you death, nor will we ever find a new master like you. We can't afford to lose you Lucy". Lucy says back "I never thought about that actually till Natsu told me almost the same thing you did. I'm sorry for worrying you, and the rest. I promise I won't do it again, and next time I'll come to you guys for help". He says "We forgive you, now I should leave you". Lucy says "Wait, I want to kn-". He intrupted and says "You wanted to know if Aquarius is alright. She told me to tell you not to miss her, she alright. I can tell she misses you. I know you feel the same, she okay don't worried yourself. She also told me to tell you to stop crying over her, and to continue your life, and also told me to give you this note. Bye now". He left, and Lucy read the note. It read "You finally mange to get your self a boyfriend I see. Instead of crying over me, enjoy your life with him. Still I can't believe a idiot fell for you, Well you are an idiot as well so I guess it make sense. Tell him to protect you, and care for you for me. Now go and enjoy your life and never commit that again, I was sick worried about you. Don't scare me like that again, idiot". Lucy just smile and says "I know I am a idiot, but a good one. Thank you Aquarius". She save her the note on her table. She then went to the guild...

"Hey Luce, I'm done making a request" said the fire dragon slayer. Lucy says "A request? Really? What did you request for?". Natsu says "It a request for the solve of the mystery girl who keeps doing bad things to you. The reward is a diamond rose, I got it from that cave". Lucy says "Oh, I hope someone can solve it. I really want to know who this girl is"...

"Mira, me and Bickslow will take this request" said her younger sister. Mira says "Oh, I see you pick the mystery girl. Are you sure, you not winning money". She replied "I'm sure, it doesn't matter anyways. That diamond rose sounds pretty nice as a collection. Plus I'll help my friend in need". "Alright then, it all your" Mira says. Lissana then saw Lucy, and Natsu, and ran toward them. Biskslow just stare at her. Mira then says to him "Do you like her? Don't tell me, I can tell just by looking at her. Well good luck on your mission". Bickslow blush, but no one can see cause of his helmet. He then got up, and went over where Lissana went.

"Hey Lucy, I invite you to a picnic today at 5:00pm. I want to know what been happening in order to solve your mystery girl request" said Lissana. Lucy says "Sure, I'll come". Lissana says "Great, Natsu you should come too!(she Blush a bit, not enough to be notice though) I mean you are the one who requested it. Bickslow is coming too. We going to solve this mystery". "Yeah sure, see ya then. We going on a easy mission today. We probable finish in a hour".2 hours later...

Natsu, Lucy, grey, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla had finish the mission, and are heading home. Grey says "Flame brain always ruin it". Lucy says angrily "Now how, I'm I going to pay for my rent this month. Seriously Natsu, keep it up and I might just have to break up our relationship". Wendy giggle, and says "At least the Lucy we know, and love is back". Happy went over Carla, he had a fish in his hand, and says "Carla are ya hungry? Want fish?". Carla says "No thanks cat, I don't like fish". Erza says "Grey, Natsu you better not be fighting back there ". Natsu, and Grey broke up the fight they we about to start, and says while hugging each "Oh we not fighting. We just doing a best friend forever talk". Erza look at them, then look away. When Ezra look away Natsu, and Grey look at each other intensely in a negative way...

[At Lucy home]

Lucy who was in the bath tub already, she is getting ready for the picnic. After finishing she put on a causal dress, it was made out of chiffon, it hot pink, short, with straps, with a silky Golden bow tied in the back. She put on a golden necklace, that had a flowers, and the middle of the flowers it had white diamonds, on the middle of the neckless was a bit bigger than the flowers, a rose petals gold outlining the petals, and white diamond filling in the petals of the rose. She also put on the diamond bracelet Natsu gave her when she was ask out. She put on golden high heels. She put on make up, she put on a natural look, she put on pink lip stick. Finally she put on a small purse hanging from one of her right shoulder. After getting ready, she left the house going to the picnic...

At the picnic, Lissana, and Bickslow were chatting. Lissana wore a causal dress: it short, and dark blue, and a silky white bow tied in the back, straps that were a form of an "X". She had a golden necklace with a medium size bit dark blue gem butterfly. She has also put on natural makeup, with pink lip stick. Bickslow had normal cloth on, no helmet, his t-shirt is a pretty bright green, and had on dark denim jeans. He wore a black cross necklace. Lucy says "Hey Lissana, and Bickslow!". They said "Hey Lucy!". Then all of a sudden Natsu come in, he wore dark brown shirt, with a little bright dark blue denim rip jeans, and of course he wore his scarf. They say down, and talk about what been happening lately. They ate dinner, and had desserts. "I got Macron so you can eat! Also I got tea for it. Let me go over the picnic table and get the tea" said lissana. She went over the picnic table, and serve everyone a cup a tea. She then got out some sort of little bottle with liquid in it and pour a bit in one of the cups. She put sugar cubes in each tea, and mix it up.

She handed each one their drinks. Natsu smell something odd with Lucy drink, but though it probable cause all the food that surrounding them...

Story ends here, and the story continues...


	8. Chapter 8

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 8

-Horror dream-

At the picnic... 'Sweet dreams Lucy wahaha (Evil laugh)' said the girl to herself...

[At Lucy home]

After the picnic Natsu walk with lucy to her home. Lucy says "bye Natsu, see you tomorrow". Natsu says "You too, bye!". They kissed, before Natsu left to head home. Lucy enter her home. She yawn, and she went up stairs. While going up stairs, she felt dizzy. She manage to get in her room, and she lay down on her bed. Her eyes were heavy, and she fell asleep...

[In Lucy dreams]

Lucy was dreaming, she was running toward the woods. She ask her self 'I'm I running in the woods, why? Is this a dream?'. She then saw that tears were falling from her eyes. She ask herself 'Why I'm I crying?'. She stop running all of the sudden. She was very deep in the woods. With a hand she grab out a knife from her purse, trying to aim it at herself, but was stop by 2 men. She ask herself 'Wait isn't this what happen 3 days ago, when I try to commit suicide. This must be a dream'.

The 2 men faces weren't as clear, but she could see both their hair were pink. They throw her a concoction liquid. Her body felt numb, and she fell on the ground. One of the guys burn of her t-shirt off, touch her chest, and burn her breast a bit. She scream in pain. She says to herself 'Why do I feel pain, it hurt so much. Isn't this just a nightmare'. She scream in pain, even if it was just a dream, she could feel the pain. Then she look at the other guy, who was going for her lip. She saw him clearly, and freak out. She couldn't believe who she just saw, it was Natsu. He kiss her forcing his tongue in, and bit her tongue. She moan, and cry in pain. She says to herself 'Why I'm I feeling pain. Isn't this just a nightmare, it so real. Why is Natsu torturing me?'. She says in her dreams "Stop Natsu, Ahhh, ouch. That hurts stop". Natsu lick her neck, and bit it. She scream, and cry in pain. He said "Luce, scream in pain for me. Hahaha, it your fault bad stuff happen to you. If you didn't get in my way, you would still live. Now you must pay". Lucy heard him, and she was completely shock, and scare, also confuse. She felt the pain, she just scream, and cry in pain. The other guy look directly at her face, and then kisses her, and bites her lip. She cry, and scream out "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!". She saw the guy who bit her lip, it was also Natsu. He then went down to her stomach, and lick, and kiss it. Then he place a hand over her stomach, and burn it a bit. She just kept crying, and screaming in so much pain. She then says to herself 'Natsu why would you do this to me. It hurts, it hurts so much. Please stop'. She close her eyes tight...

"LUCY! LUCY WAKE UP! LUCY?!" said a celestial spirit. She still half asleep, and says crying, and screaming "Please stop Natsu! It hurts". Loke says "LUCY WAKE UP! IT ME LOKE". She then open her eyes, and saw that she in her room. She still cry, and got up, and hug Loke hard. She was scare to death, and still could feel the pain. Loke says "It okay Lucy, it was just a nightmare". Loke look at her, he saw bite marks on her neck, and lip. He Also saw burn marks on her chest, and stomach. He was shock, and ask her "Lucy, what happen to you? You have burn, and bit marks on you!?. What in the world happen?". Lucy couldn't hear him, she held him tight, in fear, she can see images of the nightmare playing in her head. She says "Natsu, please stop, it hurts!". Loke look at her, and pick her up, and carry her to bed. Lucy didn't let him go, then Loke lay next to her. It 2:30 am still to early in the night, he didn't know what to do. He says to her "It okay Lucy, I'll stay here with you till you fall asleep". Virgo then appear, and says "Princess?! Your hurt! Leo what happened to our master". He replied "I don't know, but something is wrong with her. I just came out, because I can hear her cry for help. She wasn't in any danger though, she was screaming, and crying in pain, I thought it was just a nightmare she had. I decided to wake her, but it must have been a terrible dream, she kept saying stop Natsu, it hurts. Then I look at her she was really in pain. I don't know, but I think the nightmare she had did this". Virgo says "I think that girl had something to do with this. Bad things happen to her every time she receive a secret letter. Poor princess only if we knew who she is. Here I'll treat those injuries". She went over to Lucy, and treated her injuries. It was 3:00 am, and Lucy was sleeping. Loke, and Virgo also fallen alseep next to her...

It is 9:30 am of the morning. Loke started to wake up, he says to himself 'I must have fallen asleep. I should get up, before Natsu see me next to her'. He got up, and look at Lucy. His face went from tired, to wide awake, and shock. He says "Lucy, she has more injuries on her, but it not just any injuries. It cut marks, made by a knife". He then look around the room. He saw blood marks on the floor, leading down stairs. He follow it, and arrive to the kitchen. He saw a knife, stain in blood. He panic just looking at it. He says "No way, did Lucy sleep walk all the way here and did this to her self. I got to go and take her to Wendy right away". He ran up stairs, and pick up Lucy, who was bleeding from one of her arms. Virgo started to wake up, and Loke told her to clean up the bloody mess, and he'll explain later. Without hesitation, she got up, and stated to clean Lucy house. Loke ran towards the guild. He opened it wide, and said out loud "WHERE WENDY?!". Mira look at him, and says "Oh, hey Loke! Wendy right here. What wrong?". Wendy look at him and says "What Wrong? Why you looking for me?". Loke ran to where she was, and says panicking "It Lucy, she hurt. please help her, I'll explain, but first help her". Wendy look at Lucy, and her eyes widen in shock. She says "OH MY GOSH LUCY!? no worried I'm on it". She hurried to her, and place her hands over her body to treat the injuries...

At Lucy home, Natsu came in as usual. He smile with a grin, and says "Hi-ya Luce!". Virgo look at him, and says "If you looking for princess, she at the guild. Loke carried her to Wendy, so she could fix Lucy Injuries". Natsu look at her clueless, and says "Injuries? How did she get them?". Virgo says "I don't know, but Loke says he'll explain. I think it has something to do with that mystery girl". Natsu says "Oh! Thanks Virgo, got to go now. Bye!"...

Back at the guild, Natsu arrives, and has once again broke the doors. The master look angry, and says "This kid will never learn will he. NATSU, I JUST HAD THEM FIX THAT TWO DAYS AGO!". Ignoring him, He says "Where Lucy!?". Mira says "In the nursery". Natsu went to the Nursery, and saw Lucy. She had a few cut, burn, bite marks over her. Natsu didn't know how to react, he very shock, and stand their and manage to says "Lucy, what happen to her?". Loke look at him, and says "I don't know. Ever since last night she been like this". Natsu says "What happen, Loke?". Loke started to explain what happen at night. After explaining Natsu says "Say What? So ya saying a nightmare did this to her?!"

"Hey, Natsu, loke, and Wendy how is Lucy?"' said Lissana. Natsu says "Oh hey Lissana. She, umm I don't know. (He looks at Wendy, who was treating her injuries) Hey Wendy, Is she alright?". Wendy says "Yeah, I just finish. She just need rest". Loke says "That great to hear". Natsu look at Lucy, who still asleep. Natsu says confused "Hey Wendy!? Why is Luce crying?". Wendy look at Lucy, who was crying tears in her sleep. She says confuse "Huh? That weird. I wonder what she dreaming about?". Lissana says "She must be having another nightmare". Lucy then says asleep, and in a weak voice "Na-su s-top pl-ease. W-hy you saying to me". Natsu went up to her, and holding her hands he says "Luce, I'm here. Wake up, it just another dream. I'm here for ya". Lucy was still asleep, and speaking in her sleep.

[In Lucy dream]

"Are you saying that you trick me ever since I met you" said Lucy in her dreams.

"Yes, Luce! Not only that, but I hate you. I never love you... I only wanted to play with you... All the people you call friend aren't true friends. They also lie to you... We use you like a doll. You were just a merely a pawn, you were a slave to us to use" said a fire dragon slayer. Lucy cry, she in shock, and scare. Then all the Fairytail guild members just appear surrounding her. Lissana came up to her, and stands next to Natsu. She says to her "You really thought he was your to keep. You thought he really love you. He always been my guy, I'm the one he truly loves". "W-what he doesn't love me. You only use me" said Lucy very shock, and scare. Erza then came up to her, and says in a evil tone "I says we show her how much we love her. Shall we make her feel love". Grey then come up, and says "Why not, she deserve it. After all she was the one who interfere with us". Juvia came up, and says "Juvia want Lucy to feel love. Lucy is Juvia love rival". Lucy let herself fall sitting down, with her knee facing the opposite direction. She sat there in fear, her eyes are wide open, and she shivering in fear.

Grey says looking at her evilly "Are you freezing. Here let me help... ICE MAKE". Lucy try running away, but one of her leg got frozen in ice. Juvia then use water lock on her. Lucy choking in the water, and almost got knock out. Juvia broke the water lock, and Lucy fell on the ground . Erza says "Hey don't tell me you out already. We just started to show you how much we loved you. Come on it my turn". Lucy still crying, and froze in fear, not knowing what to do. She says to herself 'I must fight back, or they'll kill me. No I can't fight my friends. Lucy, they are not true friends, just face them'. She then force herself up, and grab a golden key, and says "GATE OF THE MAIDEN, I OPEN THEE! VIRGO", Virgo came out.

Erza says "Oh hey Virgo, you want to join in for the punishment game where we show her how much we love her". Virgo says "Yes, I want to show her how much I love her". Lucy says shock, and scare to death "W-W-What Virgo you suppose to be on my side". Natsu says "Here have this chair". Then Loke came out, and pick up Lucy, and place her on the chair. He hold her tight, while Virgo put chains tied up on her arms, tied around her waists to the chair, and her legs tied up together. Lucy says to Loke "You too, but why". Loke says "You murder our friend Aquarius, and for that you must pay". Lucy froze in fear, and still cry tears. Erza then came up to her, and says "Equipped". Erza then says "Now, where should I start". Then she hits her in the stomach 5 times. Virgo then says "let me play, so who want to take a smooch". Virgo hands squeeze Lucy chest, then another celestial spirit pop out. It was Taurus. He says "Mmmmmoovvee, Virgo let me hear her in pain, then I get a smoochy smooch". Lucy says "Ahh Virgo stop, Taurus you too turn against me for the same reason". Ingnoring her, Virgo grab her whip, and hit Lucy 20 time, and Lucy just cried out in pain. Taurus then went up to Lucy, and place his hand on her chest, he then squeeze them. The Fairytail guild member just watch, and were entertain. Taurus then slid his hand under her t-shirt, and squeeze them once more. He then put his face on her chest. Lucy screams out "St-op it, no more. You can't do that to me". Natsu then laugh, and says "Oh wow, I guess your dream came true. Why don't you let me have the rest". Taurus then let her go, and move away. Natsu came up to her, and lit up his hand on fire. He then place his hand on her t-shirt, and skirt, he burn it off". Lucy says crying "STOP NO MORE, Please". Then Lissana went up to her holding some type of surgery tool. Lucy stare in shock, then says "No Lissana don't do it, please... AHHHHHHH"...

"LUCY WAKE UP!" Said a pink hair.

"WAKE UP LUCY! IT ME NATSU" said Natsu. Natsu shook Lucy to wake her from her nightmare. She then started to open her eyes. "Oh good, your awake" said Lissana. Loke says "Yeah, if you haven't. You might have hurts yourself again" said Loke. Natsu says "Luce, are ya okay. Did you have another nightmare". She didn't answer, she cry. She saw images of the bad dream playing in her head. Natsu then hug her, and Lucy push him off. She says "No! S- stay away from me!"...

Sorry for Stopping here, bad ending I know. I'll stop here for today. Thanks for reading, and I hope you read my next chapter that will come out soon.

The story will continue...


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 9

-The second side effect-

Flashback;

Natsu says "Luce, are ya okay. Did ya have another nightmare". She didn't answer, she cry. She saw images of the bad dream playing in her head. Natsu then hug her, and Lucy push him off. She says "No! S- stay away from me!"

The story continues...

After Lucy pushes Natsu away, someone comes in. He called out to the girl a couple a times. She didn't hear him, she was in her mind talking to someone.

Inside the girls mind...

"Stop controlling me! I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. Get out of my mind" the girl cried out inside her mind. "Hey now, your the one who ask us for help in the first place. Plus, I warn you not to ask us for that kind of help. We are the dark guild after all. It too bad, now they'll die except for that guy, and all thanks to you. That girl will feel the second effects of the potion I put in her drink, oh wait I mean you, hahaha" said the men inside her mind. She says back in her mind "What? You mean you took over my body while I was serving my friends a drink, at the picnic. No I don't believe it, I know I didn't do it, I would never hurt my friends". The guy voice says in her mind "Yes you did, I toke control of you, and pour it in that yellow hair girl tea"...

"LISSANA! Lissana?!" said a blue hair guy. Then the guys voice said in her mind "Remember don't tell anyone, or else your guy dies first, even though I want that. I'll leave you for now, don't worried I'll control you later. Bye, hahaha (Evil laugh)". Lissana then snap out of it, and says "Oh, hey Bickslow! What is it?". Bisckslow says "Where is your mind today. I been calling you like 26 times. We have to talk about our mission. I think I know who might done this". Lissana says nervously "Oh you do! Okay let's go out for a walk. Well walk while we talk". Bickslow says "Oh okay". They exit the nursery, and walk outside.

Back at the Nursery...

"What the matter Luce? Why ya want me to stay away?" said Natsu worried.

"S-stop please! Leave me alone" said Lucy in fear. Lucy didn't see where she was, she did hear Natsu speak, but not those words. The second side effect of the potion has already begun. "No don't, I don't want to go through that again. No please, no more torturing me! Please Natsu, Lissana, Loke, Virgo, grey, Ezra please I thought we were friends". Natsu-I (Natsu-I is the Natsu Lucy sees, this is a fake Natsu same for the other character with -I = illusion) he says "Friends? We told ya we only use you". Lucy says in fear "Loke, and Virgo w-what about you? Aren't you my friends. Your suppose to be on my side". Loke-I (illusion version of Loke) says "I thought we were, but you kill Aquarius. You nothing different from what Karen use to be, who was my old master". Virgo-I says "You killed Aquarius, and for that you shall pay". Lucy says crying "No this can't be true, I must be dreaming. I know Natsu love me, why would he ever hate me". Natsu-I says "I never love you I said. The one I love is Lissana. Talking about Lissana, how about she show how much she love you". Lissana-I says "Yeah, let me show you how much I love you as a friends". Lucy yells out "NOO! PLEASE NO MORE PAIN, No more TORTORING ME! PLEASE JUST KILL ME AND END ME!". She cried, and froze there in fear.

Natsu (the real one) says worried "What Wrong Luce? I'm not torturing you. Why would you say that? Lissana is not even here. Virgo not here, Ezra, Grey and the rest you mention arnt here. Only Natsu, and Loke is here. Don't cry, and don't says that you want to die. Luce are ya even listening". Loke (real one) says "Natsu, it seem she can't hear you. I think I might know why". Natsu says "Why?". Loke says "Well, it seem she under a spell created by a potion. I think it called Real Nightmare. Someone must have put it in her food or drink". Natsu says confuse "Real Nightmare? What dose it do". Loke says "Well it make anyone who take it, to suffer in pain. The first effect is sleepiness, once you fall asleep you dream a nightmare, But not any nightmare. A real nightmare, so meaning anything that happens to you inside that nightmare happens in real life. For example; Lucy, she had gone through that first step already. She had a nightmare, and I guess were you and all of us were torturing her. Even though it a nightmare, it becomes real. While she was being torture, the injures she get from that nightmare will leave injuries on her real body. Remember I brought her here with injures all around, well that cause of the nightmare she had. You understand?". Natsu says "Yeah, what the next effect?".

Loke says "The second side effect is illusions. After the nightmare, and once she wakes up. She started seeing illusion of anything she dream of something, or someone. Another example; Lucy, she probable already in this step. She talking to our illusion as it seem. She can't hear us, or see the real us. She only hears, and sees the fake us right now. Also this effect also leaves injuries on her body, but this isn't real injuries, their illusions, but she can still feel the pain, if the fake illusion people are going to hurt her, which they are according to what Lucy yelling out.

The third effect of the position, is self harm, or what I called suicide. She can't see what she doing, cause all this is a illusion, once she falls back to sleep. She is alone for a while, and is in the nightmare again. Everything she sees, or every injury she felt the pain in, will play again in her mind. While the nightmare play again in her sleep, it will try to convince her to kill her self. Once she decide to kill herself, she will start sleep walking to find something to kill herself, or harm herself, or she can also go somewhere high and fall from there".

Lucy still is speaking in fear, and she is screaming in pain as they speak. They can't help her, cause she can't see them or hear them. Natsu says terrified "WHAT! No Lucy can't die. She promise me she won't do it again". Loke says "Her mind has been miss up with, so I think she doesn't remember, or care if she broke her promise. She living in hell, so the only thing she want is to end that hell". Natsu ask worried about Lucy "Can't we help her some way? Is their a way to break out of this spell? She can't die". Loke says worried "Calm down, Natsu! There nothing we can do. I'm worried as well. We going to have to keep an eye on her without looking away even for a sec. Well try to keep her awake, so that the third step won't happen. If only we knew how to help her". Natsu says "There got to be a way, but if there nothing to help. I'll have to stay here and protect her from any harm". Tears starts falling from his eyes, as he hears Lucy cry out in pain, and see Lucy with fake injuries, even if it fake he know it hurts her.

Wendy just listen to them, and she felt useless she couldn't help. She started to cry as well as she saw the pain in their hearts, she couldn't help it, but cry as she thought to herself that she useless. "I'm sorry!" she says while tears fall from her eyes. Carla, and happy came in. Carla went over Wendy. Happy says "Why are you crying Wendy, Natsu you too?". Wendy says "I'm sorry, I can't help Lucy". Natsu says "Don't blame yourself. It not your fault, it that girl, who causing problems for no good reason. Supposedly I was their target, it seems they change their mind... If I ever find out who she is ILL KILL HER. I hope Lissana, and Bickslow figure out who this girl is". Happy look at Lucy, he says "Oh Lucy, only if we could help you in someway. I can tell she under a potion effect, but I don't know what potion". Natsu says sadly "Loke says it called Real nightmare". Happy says shock "REAL NIGHTMARE! that terrible, there nothing we can do about that". Carla says to Wendy "Don't cry child, you might be able to help her. Maybe, you, Porlyusica can come up with a medicine or some sort of way to break this spell. Levy can help you find information on that too, since she good with anything to do to find information".

Talking about levy, she enters, and says "Yeah, Infact I already got the information". A voice then says "Ugh, I have to help a human again. Ugh, just carry her to my place. Their Ill try to help her, Wendy you come as well. Your going to help me". "Porlyusica?!" Said happy. Porlyusica says in her mean voice "What is it cat?". Happy says nervously shaking "Uh nothing man, I mean miss. Just a little surprise that you came out from your place". Porlyusica says rudely "IS THEIR A PROBLEM WITH THAT, OR WHAT?!". Happy says terrified "N-No just though you never come out, cause you hate humans. That all". she replied again in her mean voice "I do! I only came out cause I needed to go buy groceries, and some other stuff I needed. NOW STOP YAPPING AND HURRY AND CARRY HER TO MY PLACE OR I WONT HELP". Without hesitation, everyone walk to her place, and Natsu carried Lucy, who was frozen in fear. While they walk to her place, let go to Lissana, and Bickslow.

"What do you mean by all this?" Said Lissana nervously. Bickslow says "I think someone from the dark guild is doing this for no good reason. I mean think about it. Back then, they destroy our guild cause of a request her dad put up. I bet they now want revenge for destroying their guild, but at the same time I think it not only them, but a girl. Remember what Lucy told us about the secret letters she been receiving". Lissana says very nervous "Y-Yeah what about it?... Wait you mean the last letter she got". Bickslow nodded up and down, he says "Yeah, their is a girl who started all. I mean think about it, she the one who requested something to the dark guild. According to the letter, she was jealous. The guy admitted he took advantage of her feelings. Only, who is this girl? And why is she jealous? Thinking now, I'm guessing this girl from our guild". Lissana is nervously scare, as she know how much he knew now. Lissana then says "Oh h-how d-do you know s-she she is from our guild". Bickslow says "Well cause I guess she is. Because she jealous, and I guessing this girl when she found out Natsu, and Lucy are in a relationship, she must have gotten mad, and sad at the same time. I guess this girl like Natsu, and then after the monster took over her, she wanted to get rid of Lucy. It make sense if you think about it. The only thing I can think, is who like Natsu in the first place, way before Lucy met Natsu?". Lissana was shock, and a voice inside her mind called her. She then talk back to him.

Inside Lissana mind...

"What do you want now?" She said. He says in a serious voice "Kill him! He knows too much. If he find out who, your died and I'll kill him first". Lissana says nervously "N-N no I can't. He my friend". The men says inside her mind "Kill him! You got three seconds!". She says "No! I can't". "THREE" he said out loud. She replied "NO! I can't". "TWO" he said louder...

This is where I'll stop for today. Sorry for how sort this story is. I left it on a good hook this time. So what you think? Will Lissana kill Bickslow, or will the guy take over her and kill him himself? You find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, take a guess on who will kill him.

The story continues...


	10. Chapter 10

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 10

-Lissana is the mystery girl?!-

Flashback;

"What do you want now?" She said. He says in a serious voice "Kill him! He knows too much. If he find out who, your died and I'll kill him first". Lissana says nervously "N-N no I can't. He my friend". The men says inside her mind "Kill him! You got three seconds!". She says "No! I can't". "THREE" he said out loud. She replied "NO! I can't". "TWO" he said...

The story continues...

"1" he yelled. She keep saying the same thing. She said she can't kill Bickslow, cause he her friend. "And!" He kept counting down. Lissana was under pressure. She can't kill him, but if she doesn't then Natsu will die first, and Bickslow will too...

"LISSANA! Lissana! Seriously where your mind?! Lissana! Are you even Listening" Bickslow says a bit annoy she not listening. Bickslow then stop, and force Lissana to stop walking, by holding on her shoulder. He then shook Lissana to snap out of it. Then all of a sudden, she snap out of it, and push Bickslow to the ground. Bickslow look at her, and says "Lissana! Are you feeling alright? You haven't been yourself today". Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she was being control by force. She couldn't control her body anymore. Bickslow got up, and then Lissana walk toward him. She grab him from his neck, and raised him up. Bickslow try to take her hands of him, but couldn't, she squeeze his neck hard. He choking while Lissana squeeze his neck.

He manage to say in shock, and scare, also confuse "Lissana! Let go! Your going to kill me! What are you doing". The men controlling her body spoke to him, he says "Lissana is no longer can control her own body, I'm the one who took over. You know to much, now you shall die". Lissana the real one, try to fight him, and force him to let go. She manage to control her own body, and lets go of Bickslow, and says while crying "Run Bickslow! I can't control him any longer, hurry!". He ask "Lissana what going on?". She says "Just listen, and do what I told you. Now, before he take control of me again (she struggles to control her body)... (The guys says in her mind "you bitch, you can't fight me off so let me control you, or else". She falls on her knee on the ground) Never mind, you have to kill me now Biscklow, or you will die. Do it now before it too late. Hurry please, I can't c-ontrol myself mu-ch lon-ger". Bickslow says "Lissana what are you saying!? What going on? Who controlling you?". Lissana still fights of that guy, since she sees Bickslow is still there. She says "Please Biscklow r-" she got intrupted. The guy took control of her body, and says "Too late, now that guy dies after this one. Now die!". Just when he finish, he give him a couple of fast punches in his face. Then he kicks him so hard, he got threw like a ball, and Bickslow hit one of the buildings. When he hit the building he hit his head it crack open a bit (oh yeah I forgot to mention he dose not wear his helmet this time). He was out cold, then the guy took out a weapon out of no where, and walk towards Bickslow.

When he was about to stab him in the heart, he was turn into stone (in Lissana body). Lissana body was all made of stone. Guess what happen, or should I say who did this. It was no other than Evergreen, she turn her body into stoned.

Laxus, and Freed where there. "Well we just came back from a job, and I see 2 people trying to kill each other" said Evergreen. Freed went up to Bickslow, and when he saw a blue hair, and a big black symbol on his face, his eye widen in shock "BICKSLOW!?". Laxus says looking at the stone person "What the hell? Lissana?... I'll carry Bickslow. Evergreen turn Lissana back to normal, and Freed carry her.". They did what was told to them. When Lissana turn back to normal, she fell unconscious...

At Porlyusica place...

Lucy laying on the bed. She was tied to the bed with belts, tied from her arms, and legs. They tied her to the bed, so she wouldn't harm, or go through the 3rd step: Suicide. Wendy, and Porlyusica are trying to make some sort of medicine to break the spell, and levy looking in the book for information, and to help them. Natsu is sadly sat next to Lucy, he mad at the same time, as he watch Lucy struggling to try to escape, and yells out stuff. She still see illusion of them, and have fake injuries. She kept saying "NO MORE PAIN, KILL ME NOW!". She constantly is crying out, with a terrified look on her face. She was so terrified, her face is pale as snow. Natsu just watch, not being able to help. He run his finger through her hair. He then held her hand, and says "Luce, calm down, it will be alright. Just hang on a little long, we'll break that spell somehow". lucy suddenly calms down, and has stop yelling out. She felt warm touch as Natsu held her hand gently, she felt safe. Then she started to fall asleep...

It 12:30am already, and Lissana started to wake up. Once she woke up, she got up, not noticing she was in the nursery. She exit the nursery, and went outside. She walk, and says to herself 'huh? I feel like I forgot something?". Then all of a sudden, her body didn't listen to her. Her legs move at the opposite direction she was walking to, and heading toward Porlyusica place. Without her noticing, Bisckslow woke up before she did. He had bandages on his head, but still went to follow her without her noticing...

At Porlyusica place... Porlysica, and Wendy were asleep next the table. Levy was on the floor sleeping with books surrounding her. Lucy was dreaming, but not good dream. The third step was in process already. Natsu was still awake to watch over her, but eventually he would get sleepy. He try to keep his eyes open, he kept blinking a lot, until he didn't blink again. He had his head laying next to Lucy. He was fast asleep. Then suddenly, Lissana enter from the window. She then grab some sort of small knife, and cut of the belts that tied her to the bed. Then she look at Natsu, and saw that he held on Lucy hand while sleeping. She then cuts off His scarf he has on, then she try to stab him in the neck. She was being control by the guy, and she force herself to take control of her body again.

Once she took control of her body, she accidentally drops the knife on Natsu. He didn't feel anything when he got a 2 inch cut on the hand he held Lucy with. Blood started to escape from the cut. Lissana says to herself 'oh shot! I cut his hand'.

She look around, and saw an first aid kit. She grab it, and clean up his hand, lastly she put a bandage around it. Bickslow spy on her, watching her. He then had a flashback about what had happen to him before he was knock out cold. He says to himself 'Could Lissana be that mystery girl, could she?'. After Lissana finish, she started to cry tears, but no sound came out as she cried. She whispers loud enough for one person to hear "Why did I ever fall for this guy? How do I expect him to love me back, if I been gone for more than a year, plus they thought I was dead. Of course he found a new girl to continue his life. How stupid I'm I. I hate my self, Natsu is mad at me, and he probably want to kill me. Why did I ask him for help, why ever ask someone from the dark guild?! I first request them to get rid of Lucy, and they just using me, they are controlling my body. Lucy get bitten by a snake, that deadly, and has no cure. Then Nastu get bitten by it too, in order to help Lucy, her girl- (she couldn't says that, and stay quit for a min, then she continue to talk)... After that I poison Lucy drink, and put her under a spell. Now Natsu is sadly depressed, and mad at me. Now that guy who I ask for help, want Bickslow, Natsu, and the whole guild dead. This is all my fault... There no point in crying, I should abandon and never come back to Magnolia". Bickslow heard her, and his very first reaction toward her liking Natsu was, a sad look on his face. He did get surprise, but he loved Lissana. He says to him self while crying tears, and punch a tree 'Their no way in hell she's the mystery girl. No I can't accept that. Why Natsu Lissana, he stupid, and so dense. Why fall for him'.

Lissana then left the place, and Bickslow saw her, and he follow her without her noticing...

Back with Porlyusica place...

Lucy was having a nightmare once again. She saw images of the very first nightmare she had, and the other nightmare she has dream of. She also saw the images of the illusion play over and over again in her head. She kept crying in her dream. She was so depress, terrified, and alone in her dreams...

Lucy has reach the final effect of that 'Real Nightmare' potion, which is suicide. She got up from bed, without struggle. Thanks to the guy who control lissana for a sec, he cut of the belt that tied her in the bed. She was sleep walking towards the kitchen, and open a cabinet that has a knife inside. She grab it, and place her other hand with the Fairytail guild mark on the counter. Then she raise the knife with the other one, and she stab her guild mark, and right in the middle. She didn't feel pain, she continue to the next spot. Her hand with the stab guild mark, was very deep, and is bleeding seriously. She then pointed the knife toward her chest area.

Just when she was about to stab herself in the heart, she was stop by a bandage white hand that held her hand, that holds the knife. She try to force it to stab her, but instead she having trouble in moving the knife toward her, as the bandage white hand still held her. That white hand with bandage around it, belong to Natsu. Natsu takes the bloody knife out of her hand, and place it in the sink. He then grab Lucy hand that was bleeding seriously, and lit up his hand on fire that held Lucy hand. Don't worry, this fire won't burn Lucy, but heal her hand. In just seconds, he turn off the fire. Lucy hand that has the Fairytail guild mark was heal, as if she never stab her hand with the knife.

Natsu always had this power, but couldn't just use it whenever he felt like it. He can only heal the people he deeply loved, but not any love. This magic is close to a true love first kiss. He can only use it once every month, because it drain too much magic in order to heal it completely.

Natsu look at Lucy, and gave her a hug. He was crying on her chest, he couldn't bare the pain of her love. Lucy couldn't see him, as because she was still sleep walking, more like standing there, but she could feel something. She felt warm, and it the warm that she felt safe. Lucy says to herself in her dream 'I feel warm, and safe. I almost want to cry, but not tears of unhappiness. I want to cry tears of love'. In her dream she then see memory of her true pass self, images about her true friends, like levy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Lissana, Natsu, ect. Also the memories of the mission she went with Natsu and the rest. Then there was one romantic memory, with Natsu and her in it (that memory was one of my chapter, which was chapter 3 -Luce, I love ya-). She then smile. She then see someone cry on her in her dream, it was Natsu...

Natsu still cry on her chest, and lucy smile at him. She still can't see him, as she has her eyes close, but could she images play in her dream of what happening right now. She felt very safe around him. She then says in a soft weak voice "Na-tsu don't cry". Natsu look up at her, he see she still had her eyes close. He then notice a smile on her face, and how calm she was, as if it mean to tell him she alright, and safe, and to tell him not to cry, cause that not the Natsu I know, and love. Natsu then gave his smiley funny grin at her, and she put on a bigger smile at him...

With Lissana, and Bickslow...

It 5:09 am, and Bickslow still follow Lissana without her noticing. They were walking in the woods. They were deep in the woods. Bickslow then came up front to Lissana. Lissana froze there surprise. He says serious "Lissana, tell me the truth. Who is controlling you? Are you the mystery girl?". Lissana heart already was hurt by what she did, she couldn't bare keep it a secret no more. She then look at him with sad eyes, and says looking down "Yes I'm the mystery girl. I being control by a men name Carlos, from the dark guild. He controls me whenever he feel like, but I'm trying to fight him, so he don't take control no more". Lissana then falls on her knees feeling weak, because right now she fighting him. Bickslow then carry her to sit next to a tree, so she can rest a bit. Bisckslow ask "Why, and how did you start this?". Lissana says "Just as you told me, how you predicted when you told me what you figure out so far of that mission". She then says looking at him "It all started when I found out Natsu, and Lucy had announce girlfriend, and boyfriend. I love Natsu, as dense as he is, I still did. Even when I was gone for a long time. Coming back I thought I could get together as in a relationship. (Bisckslow got a bit mad she said that, but just continue listening). I got jealous, and so I came up with a cruel plan that only a monster would do. I wanted to get rid of Lucy, so I went to the dark guild and request them. Instead of helping me, he took control of me, and did what ever he did. I can't remember what I did, when he stop controlling me I saw what been happening, and it my fault. First the snake, now some potion call real nightmare. This guy who controlling me, wants Natsu dead first, but I made a deal with him, He told me as long as I don't tell no one the truth, he'll won't be harm. Now, he wants to kill both you, and Natsu... I just want to run away from here. I can't be called a friend, I don't deserve it. I don't want to hurt anyone no more". She cry, and Bisckslow sat next to her and, hug her. He then says "It okay, it not your fault jealously turn you into the dark side. Of course you do that, even if it meant to hurt a friend. Anyone would dare to do it, if there really in love". Lissana cry on him, but felt comfort with him. She fell asleep on him. He look at her with a smile, and whisper "I would done the same for you, because I love you". He then fell fast asleep...

At the nursery...

It 8:40am, and the thunder League was starting to wake up. They were in the nursery since they brought Bickslow, and Lissana here. Evergreen got up, and went over to where they put Lissana, and Bickslow to rest. Evergreen says shock "WHERE LISSANA, AND BICKSLOW. THEIR GONE!?". "What the hell could they be now?!" Said Laxus. Freed says "let go look for them"...

The story continues...

So what you think? Please leave review of what you thought. Also I want to thank all the people who posted a review. I love that review you left WeaslyofFairyTail "Jealousy leads to a anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side...

Anywho, really liked the first chapter, can't wait to read more ) Thanks for sharing your talent!". It fits perfectly to summaries this story. Thanks you, and I'm glad ya like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jealous turn you into the dark side

Chapter 11

-The story behind the creation of the 'Real Nightmare' potion-

Flashback;

Lissana cry, and Bisckslow sat next to her and, hug her. He then says "It okay, it not your fault jealously turn you into the dark side. Of course you do that, even if it meant to hurt a friend. Anyone would dare to do it, if there really in love". Lissana cry on him, but felt comfort with him. She fell asleep on him. He look at her with a smile, and whisper "I would done the same for you, because I love you". He then fell fast asleep...

At the nursery...

It 8:40am, and the thunder League was starting to wake up. They were in the nursery since they brought Bickslow, and Lissana here. Evergreen got up, and went over to where they put Lissana, and Bickslow to rest. Evergreen says shock "WHERE LISSANA, AND BICKSLOW. THEIR GONE!?". "What the hell could they be now?!" Said Laxus. Freed says "let go look for them"...

The story continues...

The Thunder league look, and look, from there homes, and outside. "No where" said Evergreen. "Yeah, I can't find them. We have look everywhere" said Freed. Laxus says "Where the hell could they be?". Freed says "Well we haven't check the guild". Evergreen says "let's go check at the guild". They ran toward the guild, 2 min later they arrive there. They open the door wide open, and walk towards Mira. Freed and Evergreen were looking right, left, left, and right. "Hey Mira, have you seen Lissana, and Bickslow?" asked Laxus. Mira replied confuse to why he ask such a question "Welcome back, Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus. No, I haven't seen them, why?". Evergreen says "Well let's say we saw them in a fight when we just came back yesterday. Bickslow was knock out cold, and had a small crack on his head, and Lissana was about to stab him with a knife, but before she did I turn her into stone. We then took them to the nursery, Lissana was unconscious. We stay there, then after waking up, they disappear". Freed then added to that "We wanted to question them about yesterday". Mira says very concern, but confuse at the same time "Lissana, and Bickslow were fighting?! It hard to believe my sister was fighting, and mostly about to stab him".

Laxus ask "Well do you know where they might be?". Mira answers "Well, they might have went to see how Lucy doing, at Porlyusica". Laxus look at her puzzle, and ask "Huh? What? Doesn't that old hag hate humans. Plus what happen to that blonde girl". The rest of the thunder league look puzzle too. Mira explain what happen to Lucy while they were out on a mission. Master Makarov heard them, and says to himself 'Lissana, still hard to believe you done so many bad things lately. I'm afraid you gone to far, and I hope you forgive me when you finally tell the truth. As much as it hurts me to do this again, I must. You gone too far, and you can't blame other for this. I hope you learn something from this, also Natsu once he finds out'. "Hey old man! Yo, hello?!" Said Laxus. The Master look at him, and says "What?". Laxus says "Are you okay? You seem worried about something? I been calling you out since 2 min ago". He replied "I'm fine, just thinking a bit". Laxus knew he wasn't, but pretend he didn't know. He then says "Okay, let's go to her place and look for them".

At Porlyusica place...

Porlyusica, and Wendy try to do everything, but yet haven't found a way to break the spell. Levy look in book, by book, even the book don't have the answers to it. Natsu was next to Lucy, who in the bed sleeping. She very peaceful lately, and haven't scream that much lately. She only scream in pain when Natsu leaves her alone. Levy says "There nothing in the books about how to break the spell. It only says it impossible to break this spell". Porlyusica look at Natsu, she was about to yelled at him, but she just left him alone. Wendy says "We can't either, but we won't give up". Lucy hand with the guild mark, is holding Natsu hand. Natsu look at her sadly, and felt useless he couldn't help. Lucy says sleeping "Na-su".

Levy says looking at them, and smile "Lu Lu keeps saying you name Natsu. That so cute. She hasn't scream lately though, this potion usually make you feel pain, and scream till the person suicide itself. On the other hand, Lu Lu isn't anymore". Natsu just listen, and was a bit gloomy, but try to look a bit happy.

Then suddenly a knock came at the door. Porlyusica yelled at the door, saying

"GO AWAY HUMANS, I HATE HUMANS". Natsu got up, and walk toward the door, and open it. He still look gloomy when he open it, but smile, and says "Oh hey Laxus". Laxus says "What Sup Natsu". Freed look at them shock, and says "Usually you want to fight him". Natsu says "Hey Freed, and well I just not in the mood". "I TOLD YOU HUMANS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Porlyusica yelled. Laxus says calmly "Calm down old hag, pay some respect to us. We only came to ask if Lissana, and Bickslow around?". Natsu says "No, why?". Laxus explain what happen yesterday. Natsu says "Lissana, was in a fight with Bickslow?! Huh?! I can't believe that. Anyways I'll go help you search for them". Lucy then scream out "PLEASE NO MORE PAIN, JUST KILL ME". Laxus says "I heard blondy is under a spell called 'Real Nightmare'. It has no way to brake it. You know, you should go ask the guy who made this potion, he might know how to break it". Levy says "Oh that a good idea. I know where he lives, it was in a book I read. I'll go right now"...

At a potion store (This is at the potion store where Juvia went before, to get a potion to make Grey fall in love with him, but it fail lol) ...

Levy enter, and the owner of the store says "Good afternoon miss, how may I help you today". Levy says "Hello, I'm here, because I have a question about one of your potion". The men ask "What potion?". Levy says "I want to know how you break the spell of the potion called 'Real Nightmare'. I have a friend who was somehow is under the spell". The men says "So real nightmare is the one. I'm afraid even I don't know, you see I didn't create that, my old friend has thought". Levy say "Oh, what his name? And do you know where he lives?". The guy replied "His name is Ethan, but unfortunately (sigh)".

Levy says "Unfortunately what?". He response "Unfortunately my old friend has die from some sort of illness, and he never knew he had. He die about two years ago, and only was 22 years old, I'm the same age he was when we met, and became friends. I wouldn't called him an old friend though, I'm sorry miss I don't know how to break it". Levy look down, and says "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask. I guess I'll leave". He says "Wait, I can't answer it, but maybe if I tell you our story on why he even created that evil potion of his. It might give you a clue how to how to break the spell". Levy then sat down, and says "Okay, I'll listen".

He then says "Well, I'm Ryan and I'm 24 years old, and my friend is Ethan. I wouldn't call him a friend though. He done many bad things, ever since we met the girl of our dreams". Levy says "Girl of your and his dreams... Wait you mean both of you fell in love with the same girl, what her name?". Ryan says "Yes your right, we fell in love with the same girl. Before we met her, we we the best friends, till 6 years ago we met Sophia. She was beautiful as a rose, hair like the dawn sky, her eyes were a pretty purple, skin so soft and white as snow, she was skinny, and she more beautiful in a dress, her smile made us feel safe, and warm inside". Levy says "Wow, you really like her. She seem to be a kindhearted, beautiful person". She blush, and think to herself 'I wonder if Gajeel would say something like that to me... (She slaps her face) Oh My Gosh! What I'm I thinking". Ryan saw her slap her cheek, and giggle. He continued speaking "Indeed she was, we fell in love at first sight. We met her in a party. We talk a lot to her, and would compete for her love. It been a year, and we were going to let her pick who she wanted to date. Just when we were about to, there was someone else by her side. We where hiding behind a tree, and we watch as he grab her hand, and kiss it. He then took out a little box, and open it while saying "Please, will you accept to be my girlfriend?". She accepted, and we watch as the couple kiss. At that point we cried over her, and then we gone mad. It been two years, and while those two years we been trying to created a potion to make her hate him, and to love one of us. Also in those two years, her boyfriend ask her to married him, and she accepted. They were happy together, and I thought of them, and told my friend, I didn't want to do this anymore. I wasn't jealous, or mad at them anymore, but he still was. He said he still going to do it. I could have warn her, but instead I just watch him finish the potion by himself. I try to stop him, but by then somehow it was too late. The first effect of the potion was sleepiness, and when she fell asleep, she got a nightmare, after nightmare. A nightmare that would give her real pain. The second effect was illusion, the 3rd effect is suicide. She went through them all, and I just watch as her lover, and family cry over her, but before the 3rd step happen, her lover stay with her, and kept talking to her. She stop screaming in pain, and kept calling his name while sleeping. She smile, as if she felt safe, and love. That potion should have made her hate everyone, but not her lover. After so many Doctor came to see her, there was no cure for it. They were investigating, and found out it was all my friend fault, and he was lock up in prison. Sophia was still alive, and kept calling his lover. Then her lover kiss her in her sleep, and by the next day she was awake, and normal as if nothing happened. She didn't remember anything what happen. They kept it a secret from her, and then she got married. They were confuse to how the spell broke, I'm still I'm. A year later my friend has pass away. Then a month later, Sophia and her husband die as a result of a virus that has no cure. I went to her funeral, I heard they had a daughter of 17 year old. I couldn't bare it anymore, I could have stop all this if I just told someone. Even if he was my friend, I could have stop him". He started to cry, and levy did too, as he heard his sad story. She then sat up, and says "That must have been tough to go though. I'm sorry I reminded you of them. Thank you for telling me your story, I'm sure I'll figure out how the spell broke". She hug the men, and someone was spying from the window. It was Gajeel, he got piss off while seeing levy hugging Ryan. Gajeel then left, and walk towards the guild madly. Levy was thinking, and thinking of the story. She finally figure it out, and stop hugging Ryan, and told him how it broke. She scream out "Oh My Gosh! THAT THE ANSWER! NO WONDER I COULDNT FIND OUT HOW TO BREAK IT. LU LU ALWAYS HAD THE ANSWER. I MUST TELL THE OTHER RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU RYAN, BYE!". He replied laughing at her reaction "Bye! glad to help". She left, and ran towards Porlyusica place...

With Natsu and the Thunder League...

Natsu, and the Thunder league, were in the woods. Natsu sniff the air looking for Lissana, and Laxus also sniff to find them. Then a couple of min later they found Bisckslow, and Lissana sleeping. Lissana head is resting on Bickslow lap. Bickslow was leaning on the tree, and holding Lissana hands. Evergreen giggle, and says "Oh how cute". Natsu look puzzle, and says "What?!". Laxus says "what the hell, wasn't they fighting yesterday. Why are they even here". Freed just smile, and says "Well at least they aren't fighting again". Evergreen then shook them, to wake them up. Once they woke up, they said hi, and blush red, once they found out they been sleeping together the whole day. They then went back home...

At the dark guild...

"Carlos, when are you going to kill them once and for all" said his friend. "I'm waiting for the right time. Don't worry soon they all die, I got a great plan. I will take over her body, and make her set a bomb at that guild, and blow them up along with her" said Carlos. They made an evil laugh...

The story continues...

So what you think? What will happen next? What did levy figure out? What will Lissana do next? You'll find out on the next chapter. Thank for reading, and please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 12

-Another sleeping beauty story-

At Porlyusica place...

Levy enter, and scream out in happiness "GUYS I FOUND OUT WHY WE COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO BREAK THE SPELL". Wendy look at her, she smile, and says "Did you find out how to break it". Levy jump up, and down clapping her hands, as she did that she says "Yes, I did. Lu Lu always had the answer. NATSU is the answer!". Porlyusica says confuse, and rudely "What? Natsu, he just a guy, who'd isn't even helping. He useless, how could he help her". Levy says ignoring the fact she was being rude "He our answer, what I mean by that, umm... The only way to break this spell, is with a true love kiss". Wendy says "Oh, no wonder we couldn't find a way. Well we going to have to wait for Natsu to get back. I can sense him coming toward here".

Suddenly a knock came at the door, and levy open it. Natsu, and the thunder league, also Lissana enter. They said hi to each other. Levy then says "Natsu, we found out how to break the spell". Natsu eyes twinkled, he felt so happy they found out a way to break it. He then ask "How can we break the spell". Levy says "The only way you can break it, is with a true love kiss". Natsu look at her puzzle, and question her "What?! True love kiss?! What do you mean". The thunder league sight, cause Natsu was dense as a rock. Levy then says "All you have to do is kiss your sleeping beauty, and wake her from her slumber". Natsu still look at her puzzle, and says "uh? Say what? Who sleeping beauty?". Once again they sigh, and Porlyusica groan angry, she roar angrily "arrrrhh". She the says "Just kiss your girlfriend like you mean it. You love her don't you, then kiss her already. Do you understand NOW!".

Natsu look terrified, and felt as if Erza was talking to him, he gulp in fear, and says "Yes ma'am". He then look at Lucy, and walk toward Lucy. He look at her, and place his right hand to the right side of Lucy, and his other hand on the left side of Lucy. He lean down, closing his eyes, then came in contact with her lip. He thought to himself as he kiss her 'lips so warm, so soft, taste of sweet candy. Lucy, I love you, please wake up my princess. I can't bare see you like this no more'. The other just watch as he kiss her. Levy was blushing, and her face was tilted a bit with a smile on her face. Laxus smiled at them, and was imagining him kissing his sleeping beauty. Lissana just watch, but wasn't so happy. Bickslow look at her, and saw a sad girl. He grab her with a hand, and she look at his face. He whisper to her "smile". He then gave her a smile, and Lissana took a while, but she smile back as well. Evergreen blush hard, as she thought of Elfmen waking her from her slumber, with one hand she was fanning herself to cool down, as she was burning up from the thought. Wendy blush, and felt happy, but at the same time a bit jealous she doesn't have a lover yet.

Natsu then broke the kiss, and was breathing out her name. His hot breath touch her as he said her name. He got up, and kept an eye on Lucy. He felt a bit weird kissing lucy in front of his friends, but didn't care at the same time. He then says "Lucy, are you awake now". Levy says "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She won't wake up till morning. Also umm...". Natsu says "Also what?". Levy says "she won't remember what happened to her after she dose wake up. She also won't have any injures, they'll disappear once she awakens. Basically she will wake up as any other day, as if nothing bad happen to her". Everyone then stare at her and says "huh?". Levy says "Yeah, I guess no one want to remember the terror of what they been living through". "That would make sense" said freed.

"Well, it is about time for ya guy to go home, and rest. I'll stay here till Luce wakes up". Levy smile, and says "okay then, see you tomorrow Natsu!". The others says there goodbyes, and head home.

Bisckslow, and Lissana walk toward Lissana home. They talk, and talk about stuff, they also laugh. "Bickslow, tomorrow I going to tell them. I can't lie to them no more, even if they hate me, and after that I'm afraid..." Said Lissana, before she pause. Bickslow asked "Afraid of what?".

She then look at him, with a smile and says "well you'll find out tomorrow... It going to happen anyway, and I don't blame master for my deeds". She sigh, then looks down. Bickslow look at her puzzle. He saw she was sad, which he was confuse to why. He didn't want to see her sad, so he then grab her hand, and started running toward southeast. Lissana says surprise "Where we going?". Bickslow says smiling at her "Somewhere to make that upside down smile and turn it into the smile I love to see". She look at him puzzle, and was thinking what he said. She says to herself 'Wait... Did he said "the smile I LOVE to see"... Dose he... Bickslow likes... No that can't be it'.

They then arrive at there destination. Now that she saw where she at, she was more confuse than she was already. Lissana then says confuse "The beach?!".

Bickslow ran to the front of the body of water. He says "Come over here, gonna show you something I think you like". Lissana was still puzzle, but just listen to what Bickslow says, and walk to where he is. Bisckslow says "sit down". They both sat down on the sand. Bickslow then pointed towards the ocean body water, and says while pointing "Look over there, the sun is setting down". Lissana saw, and her eyes widen in surprise. Lissana says "Bickslow this is beautiful!". Bickslow says "Yeah, keep on watching. Once the sun is completely set, you'll see something I think you never seen". They watch as the sun set down, and farther in the oceans water, there dolphins jumping out, and in.

"It so beautiful! I never seen the sunset in reality" said Lissana. Bickslow says "You never seen the sunset?". Lissana answers "Not with my own eyes, but I have seen it in pictures". Bickslow says smiling to her "Well now you have... Look it about to happen". The sun has completely set, now you see the stars and the full moon in the color blue appear, the ocean shine in as the light of the moon touch the oceans. Then a swirling lights in many colors appear in the sky, the northern lights had come. Lissana says smiling "Oh Bickslow, this is so pretty". Bickslow saw her smile, and says smiling back "Now there the smile I Love to see". Lissana giggle, and says "Thanks for showing me this beautiful view I never seen with my own eyes". Bickslow takes off his helmet, and smiles at her. He lean over, and got closer to Lissana face, and Lissana blushes while saying "Bi- Bick- slow what-" she got intrupted. Bickslow whispers in her ears "This is not as beautiful as the one I see in front of me". She blushes a little more then she was. Bickslow then place his lips on hers. Bickslow closes his eyes as they kiss, and Lissana closes her eyes, while blushing harder than she was. Few second later...

They broke the kiss, and Lissana says while trying to catch her breath "Bi-Bi- slow". Bickslow smile, and says "speechless". Lissana just stare at him, then she just smile back. She says to herself 'this feeling?! It so strong, and warm, It kinda reminds me of Natsu, only this feeling is stronger than his'. Bickslow then says "Can I ask you something". Lissana says smiling at him, and says "Yeah, what is it?". Bickslow says "Do you know why I kiss you?". Lissana says "ummm... Not really?! Why did you... (She remember what he says before he show her this, she remembers the words 'The smile I love to see')... Wait do you.. Um (she blushes)". Bickslow says "Yes, I do. I Love you with all my heart, also I got another question". She blushes in surprise what he said, and asked "What is it?". He takes out a golden necklace, and a white diamonds lighting symbol hanging on the golden change necklace. He says "Will you be my girlfriend?". She smiles at him, and right when she was about to says yes, she has remember what she done to Natsu, and Lucy. As much as she wants to says yes, she didn't deserve to have a love life she says to herself. She then turn her smile into sadness, and says "I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. As much as I want to, I don't deserve it". Bickslow happiness was gone from his face, and says "Please I beg you, please be mine and only mine". Lissana look away from him, and says "I can't, I'm sorry". Bickslow says "Is it cause of Natsu? Do you still like him? Or are you blaming yourself for what you done?". Lissana answers "I don't know anymore, first I thought I Love Natsu, now after this, I don't know anymore. I'm confuse, and also yes it cause of what I done, I don't deserve it. Sooner, or later, I'll spit out the truth, and will disappear from all of your life. I hope that when you guys don't see me, you'll be happy". Bickslow says "Your talking as if you going away. If that what you mean, you don't know how I would feel if you were gone. I'll miss you so much, I'll go with you if I have to, or I'll fight for you". Lissana then got up, and says "I'm terribly sorry, this was the only day I'll probable be happy. Thanks for showing me, now I must leave". Bickslow got up, and ran over to her, and says "Please don't leave... (He sighs) if you must, I guess, can you at least keep this, as a gift". He handed her the necklace, and says "You'll always be in my heart, and I'll fight for you if I must. Nothing can change that, now you're part of the Thunder league". Lissana says "I'll keep it, but give me up, and you must leave me alone, I'm just a danger to all of you". She then ran faster, and Bickslow fell down to his knees, and says "you not a danger Lissana, please think of it". Lissana heard him, and saw him. She cried, but started to run faster. Bickslow was sadly depress, but always knew he wouldn't be able to get her, but still try. Bickslow got up, and says "no worry, like I said I'll fight if I must". He then started to walk toward home...

It morning now, and everyone started to wake up. Natsu was still asleep next to Lucy, the rest of the members were out side. Lucy then started to wake up, she then sat up, rub her eyes, stretch her arm out, and saw Natsu sleeping next to her. "Hehe, oh Natsu" said Lucy. She then jump out of bed, as if she was still at her home sweet home. Natsu then started to wake up, he then sees Lucy got up. He then put on his griny smilie, and jump on Lucy, and Lucy says "aaahhh Natsu". Natsu started to cry tears of joy, and says "LUCY ALIVE!". Happy then came in flying in the window, and says "Hey, Lucy! How you feeling". The other heard the screams of joy, and came inside. Levy says "Lu lu, how do you feel?". Lucy was puzzle, and says while being squish on the floor, cause of Natsu "Natsu, g-et off me I can b-arly breath". Natsu says "I'm sorry, but I'm so happy to see you awake again". He got up, and help Lucy up. Lucy says "Wait, this isn't my home?!". A angry voice says "WELL THIS IS MY PLACE, NOW THAT YOU ARE BACK TO HEALTH GO AWAY HUMANS!". "YIKES" everyone says as they jump from fear, as Porlyusica scare them. Porlyusica then yells, while swinging the broom "GET OUT I SAID". They immediately exit the place, and ran as fast as they could to Fairytail guild, they ran almost like Jet (Anime style).

At the Fairytail Guild...

Lissana walk towards the guild, and walk right in. Then she ask Mira she need to talk with the master. Mira went to his office, and ask permission for her visit. She then went to Lissana, and says she can go in. Lissana enter the office, and says sadly "Hey master!". Master Makarov says "My Child, what did you want to see me for?". Lissana says "'I'm sure you know who the mystery girl is, right?". Master Makarov say sighing "Well I do, what type of master wouldn't care for there children. I suppose you going to tell them the truth".

Lissana answers sadly "Yes, and I know you probable going to... Well you know... And I just want to keep it a secret from everyone. I know they going to find out later, but I don't want to be stop by anyone, especially Bickslow". Master nods his head, and sight "Alright if that your wish, I'll complete your final wish. Just remember, even if I do this, you are always one of us". Lissana says "Thank you master, also if you could take away my mark, I don't deserve it". Master says "okay, and also you should stop fighting him off, and go fight him for real". He took off Lissana Fairytail guild mark, and lissana says "I know, after I tell them the truth, I ll leave and go to the dark guild. I have to tell you, he plans on bombing the guild, and that the only reason I trying to fight him off every night with out sleep". Master says "I can tell. I can see bags under your eyes". "Well Master, thanks you, now I got to do it, and leave" she said. They both stand up, and walk out. Natsu, and the rest broke the doors as they came in running, and they fell on the grounds, cause they are tired of running away from her. Lissana giggle, and Master Makarov yells out madly "HEY I JUST HAD THEM FIX LAST WEEK". He then spotted Lucy, and says smiling at her "My child, Lucy I see you awake once again". Lucy says "uh? What do you mean, I always wake up like any day, and anyone else dose in the morning". The Master says "Oh I see, she don't remember... (He then speaks out loud for everyone to hear) Anyways, everyone, Lissana has something to say to everyone. Shut your traps and listen to her". Everyone did as they were told, and Lissana says while climbing up on the stage "Thank you Master Makarov". She got up, and started to talk the truth...

I'm afraid I must stop her, I want this to be a new chapter. What will happen after Lissana tells the truth? I hope you enjoy reading, and please leave a review, and if you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them. I might add them in the story... Thanks for reading!

The story continues...

(Sorry if bad grammar, this week Im super buzzy with my studies)


	13. Chapter 13

Jealously turn you into the dark side

Chapter 13

-The truth will hurt, but it better than being comforted with a lie-

At the guild, Lissana on the stage and she started to talk. She says sadly "Hey everyone! There something I need to tell you... The truth will hurt, but I can't bare hurting my friends anymore". Everyone look at her puzzle, and Natsu ask "What are ya trying to say Lissana?". Lissana chest hurts, she couldn't bare the pain anymore. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and Bickslow saw her sad. He sigh sadly, and went up to the stage with her. He hug her, and says to her "Go on, you must tell them the truth, don't worried if Natsu act up I'll stop him". Lissana look up at him sadly. She then says "okay". Bickslow then whips of her tears with his thumb. Lissana then started to talk again.

She says "Well, Lucy might have forgot about what she been living through. First, secret letters arrive to her, warning her to stay away from Natsu. Then she gets another letter warning her, and said I told you to stay away, and that now she'll pay. She then opens the box that arrive to her with the secret letters she been receiving. A snake jump out, and bites her, and as a result Natsu get bitten too. Lucy, and Natsu got lucky that Wendy just came up with a cure for the venom, or else they would have died. Then again, Lucy receive another secret letter, and she tried to suicide herself, but was stop by the two men that were order to make Lucy suffer in pain. Once again Natsu, saves her. After that, another letter appear to her eyes again. It warn her, but she ignore it. She went to the picnic, and after the picnic, she went home, and probable felt dizzy, and sleepy. She fell asleep, and stared to have nightmares, that gave her pain, and any injures that appear on her skin in the nightmare would come to life, marking her real body. After that step, it was illusions, finally she probably try to suicide herself again. She suffer ever since, and she suffer more with that potion called 'real nightmare'. A position that make your nightmares come to life. Natsu probable want to kill the mystery girl. I took his request, even when I been knowing who it been for a long time, before he ever posted that request". Natsu says happy "So you know who it been all this time? Did you only took the request to make sure it was her? Tell me where is she, I need to make her pay for all the pain Lucy live thought". Lucy was puzzle, and says "huh? What are you taking about. Nothing like that happen to me". Lissana says sadly "That cause the only way to break the spell, was for a true love kiss. Also after you woke up, you wouldn't remember anything thing you been living through. That mystery girl was me, and me all along".

Natsu looks at her puzzle, and shock. Everyone was also shock, and puzzled. Elfmen spoke up "Lissana, please sister tell me I heard you wrong". Mira look down sadly, and now knew why she been acting so strange lately. Lissana says "believe it or not, I did all that to Lucy". Lucy spoke up confuse "Lissana, stop lieing. You done nothing wrong. I do remember getting bit by a snake, and trying to suicide myself, then the two men, but that all. That not your fault, it makes no sense that you do it". Natsu was gloomy, and says softly "Why? Why did you do it?".

Bickslow whisper to her "You got to tell them, even if it hurts them. Don't worry I have your back". Lissana nodes. Lissana then says embarrass for her action "I was jealous". Everyone was shock to hear that from Lissana, they now know why, cause she been loving Natsu for a long time, and got jealous of Lucy for being his girlfriend. Natsu asked confuse "Jealous? Jealous of what?". Everyone sigh, as Natsu once again is a dense as a rock. Lissana says sadly "Once I found out Natsu, and Lucy declare to be in a relationship... Well I got jealous. I got jealous, because I been liking Natsu for a very long time, even after I was gone. (Bickslow hand turn into a fist, then he calms down, no one notice, and they continue to listen to Lissana)... Everyday I see them, I got mad, and madder, at a point where it turn to hate, then it it turn me into the dark side. That when I went to the dark guild, and requested to break up Lucy relationship with him, but instead a guy name Carlos, took advantage of my feelings. I just wanted to break it up, not to harm anyone. He control me whenever he wanted, but now I fighting him, can't let him control me anymore, not as long as I'm awake day, and night. That first letter she got was from me, I was in control while writing it, but then I couldn't control my body. That when he added a few thing to it. I wasn't in control, but I watch as you suffer. He wanted to kill Natsu first, but I made a deal with him. I was eventually going to tell one of you guys about what he been doing to me, forcing me to do horrible stuff to Lucy, but I made a deal. The deal was, That he can do anything to them, by them I mean you guys, the guild, and I wouldn't tell the truth, if he didn't kill Natsu. At that moment I wasn't even thinking about you guys to be honest, not even my own siblings. I only listen to my feelings, which only cause problems. When Lucy ignore one of those letters, she went to the picnic, and he took control of my body for a min, and pour that potion into her tea. Then he stop controlling me, and I gave Lucy her tea first, and serve everyone else". Natsu recalls the day at the picnic, and remembers he smell something in her drink, and says sadly "No wonder I smell something in her drink. I thought it was cause of all the food we be eating. I could have prevented this from happening, if I check, and made sure of it. I'm such an baka". Lissana continues to speak " No that not your fault, it mine fault. I cause all this. Jealously turn me into the dark side. I turn into a monster, and made yours life miserable. I made Lucy live a painful, horror, miserable experience. It all my fault, and no one to blame. I know this won't fix what I done to you guys, but I terrible sorry for my action, and I'm really am".

Lissana started to cry, and she jump of the stage, and ran as fast as she could away from the guild. Bickslow try to go after her, but was stop by the master big hand, he use his magic to hold anyone back that was chasing her. Natsu didn't move, he didn't know what to feel. He fell on his knees, and yelled out "THIS IS A LIE! LISSANA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THING. Why? why? Lissana?". The Master spoke to him then "It the truth, as much as it hurts. It was better to tell the truth, than being comforted with a lie". Natsu says "Why Lissana?". Master than asked him "My child, I got a question you should probable ask yourself. Have you ever consider anyone feeling, as in liking you?". Natsu thought of the question, and answer "I never thought of that question, but to answer it. I would say no, I overlook it, and never notice anyone else that might have had feeling towards me, so this was my fault for not considering anyone else feelings. How stupid am I. I could have prevented this from happening". Master than says "Boy, don't blame it all to your self. She knew what see was doing was bad, but still took the risk. She could have talk to you about it, and this wouldn't even happen". Bickslow cry, and says "Let me go, I have to go after her master". Master sigh, and says "I'm sorry, but I'm just completing her last wish". Bickslow struggle to get out, but stop trying to escape, and says "Last wish?... Please don't tell me you banded her". Master didn't answer him, and look at Natsu. He ask "Natsu, you say you wanted to kill the mystery girl, who is Lissana. What do you feel now, and what do you want to do now?". Natsu look at him confuse, and answer "I don't know what I feel? I feel a mix of emotion. I want to make her pay, but at the same time just leave her alone. I'm angry, sad, happy that she told me. I just don't know what to feel anymore". Master ask Lucy "What about you my child? What do you feel Lucy? Now that you know". Lucy answers "I don't really believe half of what she said was true, but now that I think about it, it was her, it makes sense. I understand why she did it, but I don't know what to feel. I feel sad for her, and angry at her for doing it to me, but I don't want to punish her, I accept her apology. I don't want to be an enemies to my friends". Master says "Always as kind as ever I see. Even the anger won't make you want to hate her. I see why Natsu like you". Natsu says "If that what Lucy wants, I'll forgive her too"...

Mira was heartbroken, that her sister couldn't tell her big sister the truth. Elfmen was crying on Mira. Everyone was sad, and gloomy. Natsu cry on Lucy. Lucy didn't believe what they said, cause she didn't remember being under a spell, but she did believe that she was the one who sent the secret letter. She remembers one of those letter saying 'he suppose to be my future husband' that Lissana would have said...

Lissana ran, and ran. She went over to take care of a business she had to. She went to the dark guild. She fought the the Wizards who took control of her. It took her 2 hours to finish the fight. After turning them in, she was force to turn herself in as well. At the magic council decided to let her go, but she was force to pay the consequences. She was not allow to use magic for 2 years, they gave her a type of bracelet. But not any bracelet, it was to make sure she didn't use magic at all for two years. If she did, it would zap her with lighting. Knowing this, Lissana wanted to be punish for her deeds, so she decides to do it on purpose once she runs away from Magnolia. Oh yeah she can't take it off, until the two years pass. Also this included when she take a shower, it water prof so it make sure she don't use magic while she showers. After she left the court, she pack her stuff, and left home. She took a train, and bought a ticket to take her far away from Magnolia. Hours pass by, she cry tears, looking down, while she got to her destination...

It been 3 days now, and Lissana finally arrive to the place. She exist the train, and find her self in a small town, but she not going to live in the town. She ask the council if they could give her a place to live in the woods. They were confuse to why, but respected her desions. They told her there was a two story house that she could live in. They gave her directions to where it was located. She started heading there. 1 hour later of walking...

She arrive to the house, she bought food, and other stuff before she arrive there. She has the keys to open the door, and opens it. The house was in the woods, where lots of pretty flowers, and kind animals live in. Butterfly's flying around there, bees pass by, deers, birds, all type of animal where there. The mansions was beautiful from the inside, and out. The only thing she needed to do was clean up the house. Furniture was already there, the sofas, and other furniture were cover by a plastic bag. The magic court told her this was the first court they had before building one in the sky. It look more like a home than a court though. She put the food and other stuff in the fridge, and the closet. She started to clean up the house. It took her 3 hours to finish, and keep it as shiny as she could, but she manage. All the furniture were clean as well, and where put to it place. The house was big, it was made of wood. it had a big room with two separate kitchens, and next to it a dining room, with two big and long table, with about 22 chairs. The living room was a bit smaller from the kitchen, and dinning room though. It had a big tv screen, and tables, widows, and a two glass door that lead to a big porch. The porch had two grills, and a 3 small tables, with chairs, and stairs that only were leading to the ground, which had a small park, next to it was a garden. The pourch was big, as it was in the front of the house, and in the sides of the house, and the back of the house. In the back side, there was a pool, with all the furniture there too. Up stairs there was 6 big rooms in different shapes, some had bump beds, and posters, others had just a king or twin size beds. There was an attic, it only had a few things. Up stairs there was also a porch in each sides of the stairs, the glass doors in the room lead to the house. Also the attic had stairs that lead up to the top of the house, there were telescopes, and chairs there. Lissana guess it was where you star gaze. Lissana decided to rent 5 rooms, so she could get money, and pay for her needs. Oh yeah, in each room there a small bathroom to shower, and do what you need to do, it was the size of Lucy bathroom. Down stairs there was a basement, down there where two doors together, that lead to a room that had laundry machines. It had everything you needed, and vending machines where inside there too. Outside the laundry room, was the basement where they had tables, on the wall it said 'meeting room'. That was about it, she was shock on how big this house was. It was dark, and she decided to pick a room to sleep in. Once she pick it, she went to sleep...

I'm afraid I'm going to stop here. So what will happen next? What will Bickslow, Natsu, and Lucy do since they found out the truth? Will they live on there life? Or will Bickslow fight for her?. You'll find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! And please leave a review of what you think, I would love to read them.

The story continues...


	14. Chapter 14

Jealousy turn you into the dark side

Chapter 14

-After life-

It's morning! Lissana just emerge from bed. She went to the bathroom, to take a shower. She kept remembering what happened that day she told the truth, and what she done to Lucy.

She cried, and then use her magic, which cause the bracelet to zap her as it detected magic. She scream in pain...

At the Fairytail guild...

Lucy came in the guild as usual, and Natsu smile at her with a grin as usual. Everything was going as usual. The only thing that not normal, is Lissana not here anymore. Lucy has already pick a job for them to go. She went over to Mira, and says "Hey Mira, we'll take this job.(she notice she gloomy)... Hey Mira, are you okay?". Mira then turns around, and look at her, and she forces a smile on her face. She says "I'm alright, just a bit tired that all. Well anyways, what request did you pick?". Lucy show her, and says "We just need to find a wanted man, and they paying enough to pay my rent that due in a couple of weeks". Mira says "Alright, it yours. Try not to destroy things". Lucy says "can't promise you that". Lucy look at Nastu, and happy, and says "Okay, let's go guys". They left the guild. Mira went back to what she was doing, and she look sad, and almost look like she could cry. Elfmen see her, and he felt the same way. Bickslow was out on a job with his friends, but he was quiet the whole time, and was looking down on the ground. He kept saying to him self 'Lissana, please come back'...

Back with Lissana...

Lissana was back to the village, and has posted papers everywhere in the village. She was going to rent 5 room, so she could buy what she needs. She didn't need to pay for the rent, since the magic council own it, and basically made it. Plus it far from the village. After posting the papers, she went back to the place. She lock herself in her room. She sat on the bed, and wrap her self with a pillow crying. She then got up, and look inside her little box she had brought. Inside it was little pictures of her, and her friends. Also some jewelry inside. Then she spotted a new necklace, she took it out. She remembers Bickslow, as she look at the necklace she gave her. She smile, but her smile turn into sadness after she remember Bickslow ask her to be her girlfriend, but she decline it. She then put on the neckless, and says to herself 'I hope you aren't fighting for me Bickslow. Continue your life, and don't remember me. After what I done, I don't deserve that life".

Then her phone rang, and she answer it. Lissana says "Hello". The person says "Hello, my name is Angelica. I called about the paper you posted in the village. I'm interested to rent a room". Lissana says "Oh I see, would you like to see it now".

Angelica says "Yeah, but do you live alone? Also, how much is the rent cost?".

Lissana says "Well, I do live alone. Also the rent is 200 yen per month. It a big house, and you can go anywhere you like, apart from my room". Angelica says "Oh that great, I can afford that. Also would you mind having a kid, and a puppy around the house? And I also have 4 other friends interested too". Lissana says "I don't mind kids, and a puppy. As long as you can watch them, and clean after them, and I'm glad you friends are interested as well. Where are you at now?". Angelica says "In the village, at Rosemary park. Each of us own cars, do you have parking space, and do you mind if we park our cars?". Lissana says "I don't mind, like I said, this place is big. There a 3 Garage here to park them, and they fit 2 cars in each. Okay then I'll go get you to show you". Angelica says "okay we'll wait thank you!". They hung up, and Lissana went outside. She started walking towards the village. An hour later...

Lissana arrive at Rosemarry park. She got her phone, and called Angelica back, in order to know where at the park was she. Then she found her. Angelica says "Hey, I'm Angelica! This is my little sister Jennifer, but I call her Jenny. This little husky puppy is name Sophie. These are my friends Gabriella, Elsa, Nash, and Marie". Lissana then says "It nice to meet you! I'm Lissana, and I'm renting 5 rooms. Let's go I'll show you, but I going to have to ask one of you to let me drive. I don't have a car yet, but I can drive". Angelica says "I have a pink magic mobile, but are you a magic user". Lissana forgotten about the magic detector bracelet, and says "Yeah, I am. I can drive a magic mobile". Angelica says "That great! Cause this car runs on magic. Well let's go". Everyone hop in there own cars, and Lissana hop on. Once Lissana started to move the car, she was shock by the electricity, by the bracelet. Angelica says "Lissana are you okay!... (She notice a magic detector) Oh my, here how about I drive, and you tell me where to go". Lissana nods her head, and switches spots with her. She told her the directions, and Angelica drove it. They arrive to the house, and park there cars in the garage. Lissana took them to the rooms, and they pick there rooms. They were amaze to how big the house, and the rooms were. Angelica says "Well I'm totally staying here! How about you guys". They answer "yeah! We are going to stay as well". Gabriella says "Yas!". Lissana says "Well that final, you stay, and live with me".

Angelica says "So since we going to live here with you. Tell us about yourself? And how you got that bracelet". Lissana looks down to the floor, and told them about herself, and how she got the bracelet. Angelica say "Oh my! That must have been tough to go through, but why leave you siblings. I'm sure they miss you a lot, especially that guy, what his name, I think Bickslow. I'm sorry!". Lissana says "It okay, and tell me about yourself. How come your sister with you?".

Angelica says "Well I'm 19 years old, and my sister is 2 years old. I love her as much as she love me. I'm kind, honest, and shy at times. Well we use to live with our parents, who were wizards. Our mom uses fire magic, while our dad light magic. They love us, as much as we did to them. They help me discover what magic I use. I use a lost magic, a caster type called Maguilty sense Magic. A magic that makes 2 or more people sense the same thing, as in feel. Like let's says I put 2 people that live far away from each other under my magic. If one of them feel sad, and the other happy . The one who is sad, make the happy person be sad, or the happy person, makes the other person happy. I don't know about my sister though, she still got a long way to go. My little husky keeps my sister happy. I got it for her for Christmas, ever since our parents die the next day of Christmas(she started to cry, she try not to cry, but she couldn't hold it in anymore)". Lissana says "Oh I'm sorry! They die, but how?". Angelica says "They were murder by the dark guild, and by they I mean my parents guild as well. I got the news the next day of Christmas. I didn't know what to do from that point. I was left alone with my sister, and my friends were there for me when I was at there funeral". Lissana says "that such good friends. I'm sorry I ask". Angelica says "No that okay. It normal you would ask me that question".

Nash says "Well I'm Nash, and I'm 19 as we'll. I use script magic. My friends say I'm funny, and I'll like to write story's. I work as an author. I hope we get along". Gabriella says "I'm Gabriella, but you can called me Gabby. I use water magic. My parents, well...umm also die for that cause as well. I'm 19 years old, and I'm kind, and only get angry if someone gets on my nerves. Also I work at a bakery, my friend Angelica Is our boss. I hope we get along". Marie says "I'm Marie... Umm I use fire magic... Umm I'm shy at first, but once I get to know you more, I'm the opposite of what I was. I'm 19 years old too. I work at a Fancy restaurant, and I'm the boss".

Angelica says "Also if you need help in doing choirs, or cooking. I can help in that, especially Marie in cooking. I can bake treats". Lissana says "That great then! Well it pretty late. Let go to sleep, cause you little sisters seem to be sleeping on the floor already". Angelica pick her up, and says "silly girl. Well then see you in the morning, bye!". They said goodbye to each other, and went to their rooms, and slept...

It morrning, and it was time for the renters to go to work. Lissana got up early today, to lead them to where was the kitchens, and other ways of the house, since there not use to the house yet. Angelica says to Lissana "Would you mind babysitting my sister, and her puppy while I'm working. I'll pay you 100 yens every week. On Saturdays, and Sunday's we only work for half the day, so I can take them those days, since I'm not as buzzy those days". Lissana says "Sure, I'll watch them for you. It be nice to have company with me". Angelica says "Thanks, see you later". They all left to work then. Lissana babysit them, but when they were alseep, she would cry, and held the gold necklace with a lighting symbol tight everytime. Everyday she cry, missing the guild...

6 month has pass by, and Lissana did the usual everytime Angelica, and her friends left to work.

At the guild, they also did the usual. Mira, and Elfman were still sad, but try to stay positive. Lucy as usual didn't have much money to pay the rent. Natsu been destroying as usual, but now not as much, but still made Lucy spent all her money on the damages he made. Plus it been hard for her to collect money for the rent. Natsu felt bad, so he sometime pay her rent since he don't need to pay rent for his home. He try to stop destroying stuff, and toke Lucy on many dates. Bickslow just came back from a mission he had. He was sad, but he was planing stuff while he was on a mission. He is fighting for Lissana still, and now he had ask Mira to put up a request for him...

I'm afraid I have to end it here.

I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! What did Bickslow plan? What did he ask Mira to put up, what? You find out on the next chapter.

The story continues ...


	15. Chapter 15

x **Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **chapter 15**

-Bickslow request-

"Sure thing, but can I ask what is this quest about" said Mira. Bickslow says "Can't tell you who, but I need to find someone important is all I can say. Only the person who take this job will contact me, and I'll tell them". Mira says "Oh okay I guess. I'll go put it up now". Mira put his request on the request board. Bickslow then sat down at the bar chair. The door open wide, and guess who broke the doors again. It was no other than Natsu, Happy, and Lucy enter last. Master schooled Natsu once again yelling at him he had just fix the doors. "NAAAATSSU! I JUST HAD THOSE DOOR FIX YEASTERDAY" the Master said angrily. Natsu says "Calm Down gramps. ya'll die if you continue to be angry". He replied "Well your the PROBLEM that has NO SOLUTION… UGH". "Calm down gramps, let me take care of this **_immature child_** for you" said a half naked young man. Natsu head butt grey angryly, and says madly "Hey, who ya calling a immature child". Grey says "I know you know who I'm talking about baka". "BAKA? You don't have a right to called the strongest fairytail wizard a Baka". grey says " TSK, strongest wizard, you? don't make me laugh… Give me a break. If you believe that, prove it, as you claim to be". Natsu says "Ill prove it all right… don't say I didn't warn ya". Natsu gave him a fire fist punch, and grey gave him a taste of his Ice maker magic. then loke appears out of nowhere and joins in, and says "Don't forget about me. Im the strongest celestial spirit Lucy got". Lucy says "LOKE! don't cause more troubled then there already is". Happy says to lucy "It to late for that. Lucy how about you find us a job to go on next". Lucy says "Okay, I guess".

Lucy went up to request board, and look right to left. She saw a one request that paying lots more than the others. "This isn't much, but it will do for my rent". She grab it, and went over Mira. Lucy told her she be taking this request. Mira says "There you go! It yours, and you have to contact the person who put it up. He right next to you infact". Lucy says "Thanks". Lucy then turn to look at Bickslow, and was surprise it was him who requested it. Bickslow says "So you the one who taking the job, come with me outside I'll tell you about it". They went outside, and talk. "So who is this important person you must find?" Lucy asked. Bickslow "Well, umm it Lissana". Lucy was more surprise, and says "Lissana? but she banned from fairytail". Bickslow says "I know, but I want to get her back. I don't care what the master says. If she don't come back I don't know what will happen to me without her". Lucy smile, and ask "Bickslow, you say you want to find her, but do you have a good reason for this?'. Bickslow smiles, and blushes a bit, but lucy can't notice it as he is hidden by the helmet he wearing. He says "I say I got a very good reason… it just her white hair, her soft lips, her smile, her kindness, is what make the world shine". Lucy blushes a bit, and says surprise as how much he care for her "You seem to not only care about her, but it seem you like her more than just a friend". Bickslow says "Oh I do, I admit it. I don't like her, but love her". Lucy says "Aww that cute. Well I promise you well find her, but do you have a clue to where she might be?". Bickslow says "The last place I heard she been, was at the Magic council. They took her in as she was guilty of what she done, but then you weren't mad at her, and you forgave her. They decided to let her go, because she wasn't really in control of her body, and cause you forgave her. They told her she can go, but she still had to pay the consequences. they told her she can't use magic for two year, and to make sure she doesn't use it they put a magic detector bracelet on her arm. I only know this, cause I was investigating about her whereabouts, and found out the last place they seen her was in the magic council. I went to the magic council to get info on her, but they would only tell me that much, and they didn't tell me where she gone too". Lucy says "Alright then, don't worry I'm good with this kinda stuff. Ill research where she might have gone to, and Ill try to find a way to make the council tell me. If that don't work, Ill ask people if they seen her, cause I'm sure someone must have spotted her. I'll try my best, plus I got happy, and my boyfriend who has a great nose to do this". Bickslow smile, and says "Thank you Lucy!". Lucy says "Happy to help". She went back inside the guild to get Natsu, Happy, Erza, Grey, Carla, and Wendy too tell them about the job.

After she told them, they were surprise as Lucy was a moment ago. Lucy decide to go try to get answer from the Magic Council first. They started walking towards the council. When they arrive, the only information they told her was "All I can tell you, is the last place she went was on a train". After they told her that they kick them out, as Natsu had already destroy a few of there furniture. Lucy says "thanks to you ignorants, we only got a bit of useless info. A train is all he said, so we might as well go there, and ask if they seen her, and hope they can let us know where she gone". Erza says "Alright, lets go to the train station". Natsu says "DO WEeeee have to go there?". Lucy says smiling at him "Don't worry, we aren't ridding it. We just going to get information about where she might be". Natsu then says smiling back with his grin "Okay! Thank Luce!". They then started to walk toward the train station. 1 hour of walking…

"Were here!" said happy. Erza says "Grey, and Natsu stay here. Lucy, and I will go ask question to the driver. Wendy would you mind if you watch them for me?". Wendy says "I don't mind. Don't worried I'll keep an eye on them". Erza says "Thanks Wendy. Okay Lucy, lets go". Without hesitation Lucy, and Erza walk towards the conductor of the train. Then they stop once they arrive. "Hey, can I see your tickets please" the conductor of the train said. Erza says in her deepest man like voice "HAVE YOU SEEN A GIRL WITH WHITE HAIR, HER NAMED IS LISSANNA?… (The conductor look terrified, and scare) WELL HAVE YOU NOT OR NOT… (He was shivering in fear, and since he hasn't answer, Erza use her magic, and called out about 200 hundred sword out surrounded him) ANSWER OR ELSE!". The conductor only manage to say "uh… uh (he gulp) umm". Lucy says "Ummm, Erza I think you might have gone a little too aggressive, you have scare him. How about I question him". Ezra then put away her swords, and then says in her kind voice "I'm sorry". The conductor is a bit more calm now, and says "I-Its okay". Lucy smiles, and ask him "I'm sorry my friend over reacted. We just wanted to ask you a simply question. My friend, and I were wondering if by any chance have a girl our age, has rode this train? she look like this" she takes out a picture of Lissanna. "Oh… let me see… Oh yeah, I have seen this girl on the the train a couple of months ago". Lucy says "That great, cause we were looking for her. Do you know what stop she took". The conductor says "Yeah, she went to The Rosemarry Village, that all I know though". Lucy says "That all we need. Thanks!". Erza says "Yeah thanks, sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to". The conductor says "That okay, and I'm glad to help".

Erza, and Lucy then went back to meet the others. Once they found them, they told them where she gone. "So now what do we do?" said Grey. "Well I guess we should take a break, and go there tomorrow, and once we arrive will go see if we can spot her somewhere". Natsu says "Let's go now! Let go eat, I'm hungry". Wendy says "Me too!". Ezra says "Then lets us eat at that 8-island restaurant, in Hargeon Town". Everyone, but Erza says "Yeah, let's go eat there". Lucy says "It decided then, let's go guys". They decide to go to the 8-island restaurant, and started walking to the place. Natsu says picking up Lucy "Lets have a race towards there. last one one there is a rotten tomato. Well win first place before any of ya do, see ya. Happy let's fly". "Oh no you don't, Ice maker…" said Grey trying to win first play. Erza says "This should be fun, Equip". Lucy says "try not to destroy the town". Natsu says "can't promise that". Wendy says "Wait for me guys! hey Carla let play". Carla says "alright, only for now, but just warning you I have a bad feeling about this". All our friend join in the race to the restaurant. Minutes later …

At 8-island restaurant, in Hargeon Town… Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were the first one to arrive. In 2nd place Erza came, then Grey in 3rd. Leaving Wendy, and Carla last place. Also leaving half of the place destroy, and wait till the master get his bills for this destruction. "We won first place, just like I said we would". "No flame brain, you cheated. You had happy to help, plus Lucy" said grey. "Well Actually Lucy is in front of me, making her be in first place… Wait that mean Lucy won, yeahhh!". Lucy smile, and Wendy says "Making me be in 5-5th place… that make me a rotten tomato". Lucy then says "Don't worried, you be first next time. Plus it was only a game". Ezra says "let us eat!". They walk inside the restaurant, and sat in a table together. then a waiter gave them a menu, and ask them what they like. Natsu says "Give me 20 plates of everything ya got, plus the drinks". The waiter was shock, and wrote on his little note pad "20 plates of everything, and including drinks". Lucy says "I would like a holy soda with Blue Sky Bolognese ". Ezra says "I'll have the same". Wendy says "Me too". Carla says "I would like that too". Grey says "Me too". Happy says "I want fish". the waiter wrote that down, and says "Okay that all". They said yes, and the waiter says it be up in a couple minutes. A couple of minutes later…

They got the food, and as always Natsu spiting food everywhere. The first one finish where everyone, but Natsu. everyone whisper to each other "Natsu has to pay this. Lets pretend we need to use the restroom, and leave him", "Yeah, called the waiter". They raise there hand, and the waiter comes with the bill. they rush to the bathroom, before he even got to the table. Now Natsu was left alone still eating the last few plates. Then he finish, and drank all the holy soda in one gulp. He says "oooff, that was a great lunch". The waiter says "Glad to hear, and here your bill, and leave us a tip". "Who going to pay the bill guys… I said who going to pay" Natsu asked. The waiter says "ummm… sir your the only one here. I think they decide to leave, so you have to pay". Natsu says while his mouth fell on the ground, and eyes fill with shock "WHAT! THEY LEFT ME". he then sight, and pay the bill which was 30,500 yens, plus he left a tip for each person. Then his friend came out from the bathroom, and was sneaking outside. Natsu saw them, and got up angry, for leaving him to pay. They ran out side, running fast as Jet towards the guild, and Natsu ran as well faster than a normal human can run. Minutes later…

At fairytail… After Natsu had argue with them, and had fought with grey. Master Makarov got angry all of a sudden, while looking at a long paper. He yelled "NNNNNAAAATTTTSSUUU! GREY! ERZA! LUCY! HAPPY! WENDY! CARLA! YOU KIDS DESTROY HALF A TOWN, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!". Carla says "I knew this was coming". They disappear after hearing their name called in angry voice…

Lucy was running saying "I didn't do anything, Natsu had me in his arms the whole time"… She arrive at home, and sigh. She enter her home, and went into her room to find out the whole gang was there. She says "Hey! How did you get here before me!". "Hey Luce, please keep it down!" Natsu says as he is sleeping on the bed. "Anyways, are we going to tell Bickslow about the information we got" Grey said. Lucy says "Of course, infact he should come with us tomorrow, and help us find her". Erza says "I still wonder why he ask us to find her" said Erza. Wendy says sleepy "Well, we should go to sleep". After she said that, Wendy has fallen asleep on the couch. Lucy got a blanket, and put it over her. Then they all fell asleep. Lucy was down in the living room, while her friends are sleeping on the floor in her room…

Morning arrive, and Lucy got up as usual. She got ready for the day. She then went in the kitchen, and was cooking breakfast. While the other started to wake up. After they fix there self up, and ate breakfast. They went to the guild, and look for Bickslow. Lucy saw him, and says "Hey Bickslow, got good news for you". Bickslow says "Really! come outside, and tell me".

Lucy, and the gang went outside with Bickslow. Bickslow says "So, what you want to tell me". Lucy says "We think we might know where Lissana is. We got information, and the conductor said he saw Lissanna in the train, and she went to Rosemary Village. Do you want to come with us, and help us find her". Bickslow says "Yeah, of course I'll go. Can't wait to see her". "Well then lets go!" Lucy says. Ezra says "Hey Bickslow, I got a question for you". Bickslow says "What is it?". Ezra asked "Why do you want us to find Lissanna in the first place?". Bickslow says blushing under his helmet "Well… Umm.. We'll… How do I put this". "YOU LOOOVE HER" said Happy helping him spit it out. Bickslow says "Yeah what he says, anyways lets go find her". Erza was surprise, but glad to hear that. She says to herself, while thinking about Lucy, and Natsu together, and also Lissanna, and Bickslow 'Jellah'. Natsu says "Well let go now". They started to walk toward the train station. An Hour of walking later…

At the train station…

Bickslow, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla arrive. They bought there tickets for the train and hop on, while Natsu was complaining, and Lucy trying to push him in. "I totally forgot we riding a vehicle" he said while feeling sick already. Lucy says Kindly "I known, hey I know a trick to make you feel better, as in not motion sickness". Natsu says "REALLY YOU DO! SHOW ME! SHOW ME!". Lucy says "Are you sure?". Natsu says "YES I'AM". Lucy says again "YOU SURE YA SURE!". Natsu says "YES IM SURE VERY SURE". Lucy says "OKAY YOU ASK FOR IT". Lucy grab Natsu head with her two hands, Then she stand on her tippie toe, in order to look like she was about to kiss him, and Natsu thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she hit his head with her head very hard. Hard enough to knock him out cold, and he manage to say softly, as if he was chocking "W-why luce, ya tr-trick me". Then he was completely knock out cold. She says "I told you it was a trick, not a treat". she then laugh with a evil smirk on her face, while rubbing her hands together "Wahahaha!". Her friends were in shock, and terrified. Happy says "Lucy is a scary woman! She can make a good monster in hollowing". They agree with happy, and Lucy says "Oh Shut it cat, and someone help me carry him in". Ezra went over to Natsu, and pick him up with one hand, and literally threw him on the seat of the train. Happy says "Poor Natsu, he getting beaten by girl for no good reason today". Then they hop in the train, and the train door closes, and started to move.

5 hours has pass since they hop on, and Natsu is still unconcouis. "Are we there yet!" ask Happy. "No, it take 3 days to get there" said Lucy. Natsu then started to wake up, and yawn. He says sleepy "Hey Luce! are we there yet!". "No, it takes three days to arrive. It only been 5 hours so far". Natsu got up from Lucy lap, and then look worried. Luce ask "What is it Natsu? you seem worried. "Well if it takes three days… Wouldn't that mean we still in the train, in a vehicle" he said, and then started to get sick again. Lucy sigh, and says "Your sick, just hold on a little longer Natsu". Grey says "Pathetic, and you called yourself the strongest wizard in the guild". An hour later, they fell asleep. Natsu was laying his head on Lucy lap, and happy was sleeping in lucy chest. Wendy was sitting, and carla is being hold oh her lap, and both of them sleeping. Erza was leaning on grey shoulder sleeping, and Grey is leaning on the window sleeping, and Bicklow was sleeping on the other chair next to them…

The story continues…

I Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review. On the next chapter, we going to search for Lissanna. The question is, will Lissanna be willing to come back with them? Can she accept that? Will the Master disband her from fairytail, and welcome her back? you'll find out on the next chapter.

ME: Hey guys I try making this chapter longer this time, by using my computer instead of my phone to type out my story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, and if you have any ideas for it I'm be glad to know what your ideas are, and maybe somehow add them in this story. Thanks for reading. Also I'm going to change a few things from now on, well not change, but add new stuff to my chapters.

 _Natsu: Hey, Ya Author!_

 _Me: Yeah what is it!_

 _Natsu: Why ya got to make Lucy hit me._

 _Me: Cause I wanted to. I'm the author of this story. Also I wanted to make things be a little funny, and I hope the reader thought it was funny._

 _Natsu: But ya don't own fairytail, Hiro Mashima own this anime._

 _Me: I never said I own the anime, only this story._

 _Lucy: The author has a point._

 _Me: Hey lucy?_

 _Lucy: Yeah!_

 _Me: What do you think? for the next chapters, will Lissanna come back? and will the Master disband her, or will he not?_

 _Lucy: I honestly don't know, after all what she done. She won't forgive herself, I already have forgave her. Still I don't remember being under a spell. The master might disband her, but I'm not sure. He might not disband her, like he did to Laxus his own grandson. I hope she comes back to us, because we all, and especially her sibling, and mostly Bickslow misses her._

 _Me: I Hope too! Well thanks for telling me what you though, and I'll see you in the next chapter._

 _Natsu: Please don't make me be motion sick again._

 _Me; Umm I'll try… don't worried Natsu, I going to somehow get rid of that weakness you got, but it won't be in this story. Also I can't wait for the last chapter of this story, all I can say it going to be a naughty night. I really just want to finish the story, which is almost close to done just saying. I just wanted to tell you guy a hint of what might happen at the end of this story. Well thanks for reading, and I'll publish the next chapter soon._


	16. Chapter 16

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 16**

- _Finding Lissanna_ -

It the second day, and our friends are still ridding the train. While they are hopefully enjoying the ride, let's go to Lissanna. Lissana wake up, and get in the shower, and gets ready for the day. After she ready, she is thinking a lot lately. She is in the living room, sitting on the couch. She kept looking at her necklace, and keep thinking of her friends, and sibling, but mostly Bickslow. She ask herself 'Why do I feel so warm inside, ever time I think about him? Why do I feel happy, when I'm not suppose to be? What are these feelings?'. Some one kept on calling her

name, as she was off in her world. "Lissanna? Lissanna!" Angelica says. Nash says "Let me take care of this". He then did that little game called lolly lolly pop. He spin one of his finger around her face, while saying "Lolly, lolly lolly lolly lolly lolly lolly, POP!". He claps he hand in front of her face, when he said pop. Lissanna then snap out of it, she jump off the couch as she was scare to death. "Umm sorry bout that" Angelica said. Angelica then ask "Are you okay Lissanna? You seem distracted by something". Lissanna says "I'm okay, I'm just thinking". Angelica asked "About what? Tell me, you know you can tell me anything". Lissanna says "Okay, I'll tell you, but not him. Come to my room". "Awww, but I wana know" said Nash. Angelica says "We just going to do a girl talk. Now you stay".

Lissanna, and Angelica went up stairs to Lissanna room. They enter, and close the door. They sat on the bed, and Angelica says "Well, what the matter?". Lissanna says "Well, I don't know, but I been feeling kinda weird lately. Not that I feel depress though, but happy". Angelica says "Yeah, it dose seem that way when I was calling your name. It like you fallen for someone, and you were also holding, and stared at you necklace the whole time. So who were you thinking of?". Lissanna says "Well I been missing my siblings, and the guild, but I been thinking mostly about a guy". "It's it the guy you like, you say his name was I think Natsu?". Lissana says "No! Not really. I don't even feel nothing when I think about him anymore, the only thing I feel toward him is just as friend for a reasons". Angelica says "Oh! I think I know why. So tell me, who this other guy you been thinking of the whole time?". Lissanna blushes as she says the name, "Bickslow. I don't know why, but every time I remember him, my heart races, I feel warm, and a stronger feeling than I did for Natsu. Ever since that night, ever since he kiss me, I felt so warm, happy when I was sad, I felt comfort around him, it more of a stronger feeling I never felt before. It my first time feeling that way". Lissanna smile, and blush as she thought of him again. Her friend called her name more than once, and she says back to her "Lissanna, you been under the spell of love. I think a Cupid must have shot your heart with a love arrow... Are you even listening". She then grab her shoulders, and shake her, and she wouldn't snap out of it. Then Angelica went in her bathroom, and turn on the sink, and wet her hand, and she didn't dry them of. She then went back to where Lissanna is, and sprinkle her with water, as she shakes her wet hand. Lissanna then says "Ahh". Angelica says "I'm sorry, but you were in your own world again. Also I know why you feel that way, and still can't believe you haven't noticed it yourself". Lissanna says "Oh, and what is that?". Angelica makes a heart with her hands, and says "L-O-V-E, spells Love. Your in love with him. It very obvious that your are, cause that the feeling of real love. The feeling you had with, what his name, Natsu, was just any feeling of best friends. As in like BFFL, best friends for life. Meaning your really close, but not in as in a love relationship, but in a friendship relationship. That how I feel toward my best friend for life, Gabriella. We are very close, almost like sisters. That the feel you had been feeling with Natsu, but in your case with Bickslow, you just never realized it apparently. You were so certain that you like Natsu, but that was you mind playing with you, and so you know, you can't know what love feels immediately. It takes a very long time to realize it, and sometimes they say with a kiss, it make you realize your true feeling toward the one you kiss. I believe that true. Do you understand what I said". Lissanna smile, and says "Yeah, I get you. So that mean I must love Bickslow". Angelica says smiling "Well I'm a 100% sure you do. I can prove it on how you act; you always seem happy when you think of him, and when you think of Natsu you just sad, or to anyone else. Also you blush a lot while looking at that golden necklace, and I guess he must have gave it to you. Also, because you think of him more than anyone else, and you in your world were you cannot hear our voices, but only Bickslow". Lissanna smile, and says "Yeah, I guess you right". Angelica says "Your lucky to have a guy who really love you, and you do too, but you didn't realize it till he broke your fake feeling you thought it was love, which was not, and which was just a close friendship, but nothing like that. It like you lock you heart, and lost the key without you noticing, and you were so determined that he was the one, until the real one had found the key, and open you heart, that open your eyes to reality". "Yeah, your right. How come you know a lot about this anyways?" Lissanna asked. Angelica blush, and says "Well it happen to me too, but turn out a little different from yours... At the end I decided not to believe in love. Meaning I have given up in love, I don't really believe it anymore, but hearing your story made me believe once again. Well I also have seen lots of Romance anime, and I wish to live like that, and believe that I could. I was so determine, I lock my heart there, and lost my key, someone found it, but it wasn't the right one, and my heart was still lock, later I find the real key myself, and unlock it my self. Ever since that day I stop believing in love. Well, Lissanna I have a question for you". Lissanna says "You story seems sad, but anyways what you question".

Angelica asked "What are you going to do if he comes back for you? Will you be willing to accept to return back home, to your real home? Or will you leave your home, love ones, and your lover alone, and continue this life you aren't really happy with?". Lissanna never thought of that, and says "I honestly don't know, but why ask such question. It not like he ever going to find me". Angelica sigh, and says "You just realize what love is, but have you ever thought of the others? Have you thought of what love is capable of? Do you know the action Bickslow will be willing to do, even if it meant to risk his own life for you?

I'm a 100% sure he fighting for you right now, and maybe right now he on his way to look for you no matter what happens, even if he hungry, he might ignore his hunger, and starve, and still won't eat till he find you. Love is that strong, stronger than god you could say, not saying it to offend God, but to describe what love is capable of doing to you, or him, or anyone". Lissanna says surprise "I never thought of that. He did say he'll fight for me, and I beg him to not. I don't know how to answer". Angelica says "Ever since you ran away, ever since you didn't fight back your master about being ban, ever since that day have you thought of how others would feel? I bet you didn't, and I bet they miss you so much, especially your siblings who are your family, and even more than them is your lover. I don't want to sound mean, but I'll ask you again. What are you going to do if he finds you? Will you continue to live sad, as the one that love you, and you love back, or will you fight to be happy? I saying this, cause there no point that you live and die unhappy, because you only get to live once, and that it, so what your answer?". Lissanna answers "I don't know, but even if you say that, I can't accept what I done. I'm made a huge terrible mistake, and I don't want to repeat the same mistake again". Angelica says looking at her in the eyes "The meaning of mistakes, mean to learn from it, and never repeat it. Making all type of mistake is what makes you human, it what tells you that you won't make it again. It part of life, all mistakes are acceptable. You were born here to make mistakes, and to learn from it, in order to not repeat it again, and to pass it on to the next generation, in order for them not to recreate the same old mistake, and make new mistakes instead. It hard to explain, but do you understand what I'm trying to say". Lissanna nods, and says "I do, but". She was interrupted, and Angelica says "But what? You going says you don't deserve it, because of what you done. What ?, you murder someone, and regret it. That an acceptable mistake, because you learn something from it, and you sign your self up on a contract promising you would never do it again. I'm not saying that you have murder, but as long as you learn from it, it was a good mistake that you will pass on to not be repeated again. But if that the case, make sure you pray for the victim, and apologize, and promise never to do it again, and to live a happier life. Anyways not saying you have, but it about the same thing I'm trying to get you to understand. I'm telling you, you only have 1 life to make that right, and to live the life you desperately wanted, and needed to live for. Now my question is, what is your dream life that needs to be accomplished before you die?". Lissanna says "Your right, I only live once. My answer is I don't want to live sad. I always wanted to have a romantic life, and have a family, and always smile being proud for being born into the world, no matter how hard it is to live, because the only way I get the life I desperately need, the life I want is to make a change, make it right, and make new mistakes to learn from it. I want to be able to make everyone smile, and not have a sad life, because they only get to live once. I want them to be proud of living". Angelica got up, and smile even bigger "Finally you get it. I'm glad, now you haven't answer my first questions. What will you do if he find you? Will you return to your true home, or stay here and never change nothing, and never be satisfied with your life, even with the life you have once you die?". Lissana answers "If he comes for me I'll return home. I'll make it right, and learn from my mistake, and make new one to pass it on to the next generation". Angelica smile, and says "I'm glad, that what I wanted to hear from you". Lissana started to cry, but not tears of sadness, but tears of thankfulness, and joy, and she hug Angelica. She says while crying "Thank you! Thank you, you help me find out why I really need to live for. Thank you". Angelica says smiling, and petting her hair "Your welcome! I telling you something else nobody realize, not even I still don't notice it. Everyone here, everyone living, and non-living, and animal have there reason to live. You aren't born for nothing, you had a reason, but you just don't see it happen, cause it already started, from the first day you were created in mom whom, you have already started to do many important things, and to make people be proud they were born, so they can teach the next generation there mistakes, teach them, and tell story's about there life to you, so you can make it better than there life were, and live happier than the last generations. Remember everything I told you, and pass it on". Lissanna says "I will, I promise". After they talk, Lissanna got up. Angelica yells at the door "It Okay to enter Nash". Lissanna was confuse to why she yelled at the door. Then a young man enter the door, not only him, but Gabriella who had Angelica sister In arms sleeping, and Marie, and Elsa as well enter. Lissanna says "huh? Where you there the whole time?". Angelica says "yeah they always do that". Nash then says "Angelica! I never heard you speak like that". Gabriella says "YAS! I never heard you speak so seriously. Your so wise! How". Angelica says "I don't know, but I know I was born here to help others realize thing about life. I'm proud of living, even if I do say that life had no point to it. Well that my way of seeing life, life to me equals nothing, but than again, it seem like it dose. You guy won't understand how I think of life, and never will unless your me. Anyways I hope you guys listen to what I had to say, and to pass it on"...

Back with Natsu, and the gang in the train... "Are we their yet?" ask a sick man. Lucy says "I'm Afriad not, Natsu. Just hold on a little longer. We be there by Tomorrow night". Natsu said sickly "TILL TOMORROW N-Night! I'm dead!". Natsu then knock himself out cold. Lucy says "Natsu!". Happy says "Oh Natsu!". Night has fallen, and the moon had rise. Everyone alseep now...

It the third day, and it night time. Natsu was being pull out of the train by her girlfriend, who is struggling with his weight. When he finally out, he immediately get up, and says "I'm fire up now". "Well Bickslow, were here. We should go to a hotel, and sleep since it nighttime, and search tomorrow". Bickslow says "okay, let's go find a hotel to stay in". They walk, and walk with their bags of loots. Erza as usual, had carry so many thing, she basically seem like she brought everything from home. Then they spotted a hotel called, Rose garden hotel. They enter, it look more as a temple than a hotel, it was close to a hot spring, and it dose have a hot springs outside in a garden fill with all types of roses, and other plants. They got room separated, one for each person. They enter their rooms, and went to sleep. Natsu in the other hand, didn't want to sleep yet. Everyone else was in deep sleep. Natsu told happy "You got the markers happy!". Happy takes out a red, blue, and black markers and says "yup! Let's go!". They made a creepy smirk, and says "hehehe". Thens they went in grey room first, and Natsu grab the blue marker, and started to draw on his face. Happy says "Careful not to wake him". Natsu says "hehe, don't worry, this is what he gets for calling me a weakling". He drew big eyebrows, and color his lips blue, and made a mustache, with a beer. They also color his eyes lids blue, and made a swirly line on his check going in circles. Then he went in Bickslow room, and drew on her helmet with hearts, and wrote Lissanna.

Next he left the room, and enter in Erza Room. Erza talk in her sleep, she kept on saying "Jellah", and was crying tears. Natsu notice, and was confuse, but didn't care. He grab the red marker and started to draw on her face, they made her checks be super red as if she was blushing, and made a mustache, and beer on her, and left. They then enter Into Lucy, and Natsu grab the black marker, but instead of scribbling on her head, he wrote on her hand. He drew a heart on Lucy with black, and put a 'N', with a plus sign, and next to it a 'L'.Then he color in the heart with red, and with the blue marker, he wrote 'I love ya!'. Then he was sleepy, and happy who was already alseep in Lucy chest. Natsu then lay on the bed next to her, and held her, and fell fast asleep...

The sun has rise once more, and everyone is awake. When Bickslow wakes up, he goes to look at the mirror, and sees hearts, with the word Lissanna, having no clue how he got that on his helmet. He blush hard, and went directly to the bathroom in the room, and turn on the sink to wash it off. After he wash it off, he use a towel to dry it. Then he got ready for the day, and says to himself 'Today, today I will find you Lissanna. I'm fighting for you, even if you beg me not to. I promise I get you back, even if you don't want to. I'll convince you somehow to come back, and if that don't work I wanna stay with you then'...

Grey woke up, and got up from his bed. The mirror was in front of him, and when he pass by, he went back to look, and he says "ahh, god dam I scare myself. Dam that Natsu, I going to get you". He then went in the bathroom to wash it off...

When Erza woke up, she saw her face was scribble on. She got mad, and went to the bathroom to was it. After she wash it off, she says "Equip!". He immediately went to Natsu room, but didn't see him. She says "he must be around here, when I find him he going to die"...

In Lucy room... Lucy started to wake up, and then she felt something holding her. She turns her head, and sees Natsu. She says to herself 'Oh gosh , what is Natsu doing here?'. Then she get up from the bed, and felt something in her chest. She then put her hand in her chest, and pulls out Happy, who is sleeping. "Huh? How did he get in here?". Lucy was so confuse, then she notice the symbol on her other hand that didn't have her guild mark. It was a big red heart, the letters N+L was inside of the heart, and at the bottom of the heart, it read 'I LOVE YA'.

She smile, and blush. She says "Oh Natsu, I love you too. You must have scribbled on everyone else faces last nigh, your such a trouble maker". Then she places Happy on the bed, and grabs out a marker. She got Natsu hand, and wrote 'I love ya too'. With a big pink heart. Then she went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. After she took her shower, she exit the bathroom, and sees Natsu was awake. Natsu says "G'morning Luce!"...

Once everyone got ready, Natsu exists the room with Lucy, and Happy. "ICE MAKE!" Grey yell jumping out of nowhere. Erza says "NNAAAAAAAATTTTSSU!". Lucy Sigh, and says "Uh, here they go again. Wait till master hears about this"...

After they destroy a room, they were kick out of the hotel with their belongings.

Lucy says to Natsu "Well thanks to you Natsu, were stuck living outside!". Bickslow says "Anyways, let's go look for Lissanna!". Happy says "Aye". Wendy says "Hey Natsu, can you smell that?". Natsu Snif the air, and says "yeah, it over there, but then over there, but than once agian over here... I'm so confused?". Wendy says "Me too! I can smell Lissanna, but it all over the place". Bickslow says "what? Lissanna all over the place at once, that impossible". Grey says "Hey Wendy how many direction can you smell her from?". "Umm, 4 direction" said Wendy. Erza ask "In what directions are the 4 place you smell her from?". Wendy answer as she points at the directions "south down there, another one in the Northeast, another one in southeast, and one at east". Erza says "Okay, Natsu, and Happy you'll take northeast. Lucy take southeast. Grey you will go with me, and Wendy, and Bickslow you go east. Grey and I take south". Everyone says "okay!". Natsu already went off, and Erza yells "Hey Natsu, give me a call if you find her. (She look at the other, and says) That goes to you too, give me a call once you find her". They say at the same time "Got it!". Then they went to search for Lissanna...

With Natsu, and Happy... They ran, and ran. Happy fly fast. Minutes later, they arrive to a restaurant, a fancy one too. Natsu says "Hey, I'm hungry! I just remember we didn't have breakfast, wana take a bite Happy?". Happy says "Yeah!".

They went inside, and sat on the chair. A waiter come by, and give them the menu. "Welcome to Marie Rose fancy restaurant! This is our menu, it mostly spices food. Our special today is The hot fish, it a spicy fish soup". Happy says "I would like that hot fish, with lemonade please". He wrote that down, and asked Natsu "What about you sir? Have you decided what to have". Natsu says "Indeed I have, give me a plate of everything, and all the drinks you got". The waiter was shock, and surprise and says "What?! Everything?... Sir are you sure you can eat the whole menu? You know their about 240 dishes we have. Also do you have enough money?". Happy says "Oh he always ask for the whole menu. Knowing Natsu he can eat the whole menu in just minutes, he can pay it". Natsu made a grin, and says "Yeah! Well that what I order, and I'm sure have enough money to pay it". The waiter says "Okay sir, if you do have the money, I'll go tell them to serve you everything". He left, and went to tell the chefs to cook everything on the menu, including drinks for table 15. The owner of the restaurant was shock, and says "What? That impossible. He going to get fat! Who is this costumer?".

"He the one with the pink hair, and a scarf on. With a cat that talks... What a cat that talks?" answer the waiter. The boss says "That crazy! Well, he is a costumer. Just leave it to me, I'll cook the whole menu for him in just 10 mins. I train to do this". The waiter says "are you sure?". The boss says "Yeah! I can do this, it be fun to cook again for the restaurant". Then she went into the kitchen, and wash her hands. The kitchen had a glass wall, this way people can watch them cook, and the glass would leave a gap to let the smell of the food to get to people, and attract more customers. 10 mins later...

The food was serve to Natsu, and Happy. They ate, 3 mins later they finish eating. They thank the chefs for cooking such good food they never try before. Natsu got his bill, and was terrified he had to pay a lot. He pay $249,163.99 yens. Then he left the restaurant...

With Lucy... Lucy found herself at a small library store. She enters, once she enters she walk in around. She look everywhere in the library, but found no trace of Lissanna. Then she started looking at books. She found one that caught her interest. The story is called 'unknown love' by Nash Jackson. She went up to the cashier, and bought the book.

The cashier says "Oh, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Honestly this is my personal favorite story from all the others I wrote". Lucy says "Wait? You wrote this! Your the author?". He says "Yes, I'm Nash Jackson. I'm a writer and sell my books, and others author books here". Lucy says "It nice to meet you! I love to read books, and your a new author to me. Can I ask you a couple of questions". Nash giggle, and says "Of course. (Look at another person) Hey Elsa, take over for me since your finish placing the books in there place". She says "Okay". The author then ask Lucy to follow him in a little room, where they can talk alone (look like a small living room).

"So what questions do you have?" asked the author. Lucy asked "Well, I wana know a little bit about this book. I want to know why you wrote it? Also if this has a connection to your life, or it just something that came into your mind? As well why did you chose to call it unknown love?". The author says "Wow wow, slow down. I can't remember all the question you ask. Well anyways, you want to know about the book. Well, it talks about a young man who uses fire magic, and a girl who use to be a princess falling in love together. At first they were best friends, though they had this weird feeling inside them. These feelings were strong, felt comfort, and warm inside ever time they got together. They later in the story find out they are in love, and then a couple of days pass when they finally are a couple in a relationship. I'm not telling you the details, cause you need to read it. After that, when they go to tell their friends about them being together, a girl wasn't so happy about the news. That girl act like she was glad, but later in the story she done cruel thing to her. She try to kill her, so she can keep what belong to her. That girl was his childhood friend, before she disappear cause something happen to her. She had two siblings who though she die, because her brother accidentally launch her little sister, which was that girl in the sky. They try to look for her, but there was no trace of her, they try looking for her, but years has pass, and still no sign of her. Later she come back home when they finally found her, but couldn't believe where they found her, and couldn't believe such place existed. When she came back, she still like the young man, but when she found out about his girlfriend, she got jealous, and try to kill her. She never realize someone love her as well, and she never realize that she also love him back, she was so certain she love the young man, but later finds out she love the one who loves her back. This story took place in a school, and when the principle found out what she done she was expelled (ban) from collage. She didn't fight back, she even told the principle to not tell anyone, because she doesn't want the people who love her as family to cry. She then runs away from home, to another place. What do you think will happen next? Can't tell you more than this". Lucy says "Oh my gosh! I can't wait to read it. Anyways, why did you name it 'Unknown love'?". He answers "Well, because these two lovers couples never knew they fell in love ever since they met each other. Also cause the fire wizard guy was dense as rock, and always had that feeling, but thought it was a feeling of friendship. The girl was smart, but never knew either, she was a bit dense as well, but not as much as the guy. Then that other girl, she didn't even have a very strong feeling, she thought she love him more than anyone else, till the guy who love her back made her feel different, as in the good felling, a stronger, comfort, warm feeling. There love was alway unknown till something happen, that made them realize they were in love. That why I name it unknown love". Lucy says "wow! This is intresting, and I can't wait to read it. Also you haven't answer they two question I ask. Why do you wrote 'Unknown love'? Also dose this have a connection to your life, or it just something you made up?". Nash says "Well actually someone told me their love story life, and I was inspire to write it. I made my own ideas into this story, it has a connection to her life". Lucy then says "Oh! So then this story talks about someone life, but in your own way, as in what you imagine". He respond "Yeah!". Lucy says "That answer my questions. The only question I got for you now is about you. First question, why did you become a author?". He answer "Well, I did like to read what authors wrote in a book back then. Every time I read a book, I was inspire to write story's as a hobby, and I later found out I love it so much I decide to be a author, and share my story's to people". Lucy then ask "Oh! What, or who inspire you to write?". He answers "I was inspire by, books, my friends, and my teachers. They kept saying I had a talent to write. My friends kept saying I had a instresting imagination, and I made them read my story so they could tell me how the story is, and if they had ideas for it. They said it was so intresting, and told me some of their ideas for the story. My teacher says I really am talented, cause I always knew what to write for a creative story, or what ever they ask of me, and they said it like I'm an expert on this. My friends, and teacher kept saying I can be a great author ". Lucy says "Oh, you friends read it. How old were you when you first started to write story's? And where, and what was the first place you publish your very first book?". He answers "I think I was around 8-15 when I first started to write. Also the very first place I publish my story was right here, where I got my job as a author, and as a cashier when I was free for the day. I like violence, and so the first story I publish, was the very first story I wrote. I rewritten it to fix some errors, and named it 'Living in a real nightmare". Lucy says "Final question! When did you publish 'Unknown Love'?". His final answer he says "Just toady! Well I stated to write it 3 month ago, and work on it almost all day, and sometime all night. Then I finally finish it, and publish it today". Lucy eyes sparkle, and her hands turn into a fist facing a 90° angle, and says while doing that "So I'm the very first to read this". The author says giggling a bit "Well yes, you are the very first to purchase it". Lucy eyes twinkle, and says with tears of joy "I feel so honor to be the very first to read a new author to me book". "Uh?!.. I'm glad you are. Well it time to close up for the day, so time to say goodbye" he says. Lucy says "oh okay! Bye then". He says "bye". Lucy exist the store, and start walking towards a random direction, while being happy, and ready to read the book...

Meanwhile Erza, and Grey found their self in a big bakery, called Animation bakery. They were already started to search for Lissana, but Erza got distracted as she saw cakes of all shorts, and cheesecakes. They were giving some samples of there new treats, and Erza just couldn't resist to taste one or two time of each new treat. Then she spotted a strawberry cake they were giving for sample. The cakes was big, and in the center it had all type of strawberry's, there were red strawberries in the middle, white strawberry on the top of red strawberry, and the golden strawberries, called the maxi strawberry form a crown leafy shape on top of the white strawberries, these strawberries was form as a giant strawberry on the center of the cake, and the white whip cream coated, and little swirl on the top, and bottom, also some of the red, white, and golden strawberries were around the cake at the bottom and top. Her eyes sparkle, and her arms were in a 90° degree angle forming a fist, as she hop all the way to the cake samples. She took a sample, and simply adored it and you can imagine what type of speech she had to say, that made everyone says she weird. She made a long speech about the cake, and talk as if she was a candidate for president selection or something like that. The cake did surprise her as it had cookies and cream ice cream fill inside. It was so good, she decide to buy a cake to have it all to herself. Grey was looking for Lissanna, but found no trace. He then spotted Erza, and says "Hey Erza, have you found Lissanna?". Erza quickly try to hide the cake behind her, and says nervously "uh!... No I didn't find her". She lie about that. Grey says "oh, me too... (Notice a big box she held behind her) hey did you buy cake?". Erza says to herself 'Shot he notice it'. Then she answers nervously "oh you mean this, well yeah I bought it. I bought it as a treat for us guy to share". Grey says "sounds great! Let go find the other guys". Suddenly Erza gets a called, and she answer it. "Hey Erza, we got good news" said a young female voice over the phone. "We found Lissanna, but we haven't talk to her yet. She a hour away from the village, it in the woods. She living in a wooden house right now. I can see her staring at the sky in the second story house part, on the balcony. I'll sent you the direction we're I'm at now. I'll wait for you guys here. I already told the others, and already are on there way" said a male voice over the phone. Erza says "that great! Well meet you there, see you". She hung up the phone, and told grey the news. Then they left the bakery, and follow the GPS on her phone to lead them were there at now...

The story continues...

Me: so what did you thinks guys? I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I love writing it. Please leave a review, and sorry for making you wait! What will happen next? You'll find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

 _Me:Hey guys, did you enjoy your day today?_

 _Natsu: Yeah! It was so delicious! Thanks you!_

 _Me:your welcome!_

 _Lucy: delicious? What?_

 _Natsu: Yeah, we found a restaurant, and ate. It sure was spicy._

 _Happy:Aye! It was!_

 _Lucy: did you guy even find Lissanna?_

 _Natsu: (make his smiley grin, and a hand in the back of his head nervously) uh... Uh..._

 _Lucy: I guess that mean no._

 _Happy:Aye! Infact we totally forgot to look._

 _Natsu:happy! Shhh or Erza..._

 _Erza: What! You got distracted on the job! How could you forget about our friend we are looking for her_

 _Me: umm Erza, he not the only one if I have to remind you_

 _Erza: (looks at me Intense) what! Who else got distracted on the job?_

 _Me: (terrified) umm, you!_

 _Erza: ? Me I was looking ? (Says nervously_

 _Me: your such a bad lier. You got distracted right when you enter the bakery, and saw samples of ca-_

 _Erza: (look embarrass, and madly interrupted me) shut it or else!_

 _Me: (terrified, then gulp) o-okay!_

 _Grey: wait so you actually got distracted, and lied to me that you were going to share the cake with us... (Look disappointed)_

 _Me: yup!_

 _Erza: shut it! (Says madly)_

 _Me: okay I won't tell them that you found a perfect strawberry cake you love, and bought all for yourself, and no one else cause your selfish (I say terrified, and spit the truth out by accident)_

 _Lucy: uh? Erza calm down, your scaring the poor girl._

 _Me: (act all mighty) ummm, no she not scaring me. No one can scare me! Ha- haha- ha... (Look embarrassed) umm anyways, how about you Lucy, was your day fun?_

 _Lucy: yeah! I didn't find Lissanna, but I did find an interesting book. Also I talk to a author, which is my first time doing, and I'm so happy_

 _Me: I can see that! I hope you enjoy reading his book. It really is good, I read it myself._

 _Lucy: (shock) wait you read it... But that mean I'm not the very first one to read his new book_

 _Me: I'm the author of this chapter, and so that doesn't make me be the first to read it. Lucy you the very first to read it. (Smiles)_

 _Lucy: (smiles happily) Yyyeah! I'm the first, I feel so honor._

 _Nash: I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for adding me in your story my friend. I can't wait to join Fairytail! I just love it!_

 _Me: your welcome. Also, who said anything about you joining Fairytail. Your just a temporary character._

 _Nash: Awww that hurts my feelings_

 _Me: you, me, and my other friend are just here in this story temporarily._

 _Nash: that sucks, I really wanted to join the anime._

 _Me: Remember I don't own the anime... (Notice Elsa on her phone). STOP READING NALU FANFICTION ELSA!_

 _Elsa: huh? What you say._

 _Me: Ugh never mind. Well guy I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you next time bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 17**

-Long time no see-

Flashback; Grey was looking for Lissanna, but found no trace. He then spotted Erza, and says "Hey Erza, have you found Lissanna?". Erza quickly try to hide the cake behind her, and says nervously "uh!... No I didn't find her". She lie about that. Grey says "oh, me too... (Notice a big box she held behind her) hey did you buy cake?". Erza says to herself 'Shot he notice it'. Then she answers nervously "oh you mean this, well yeah I bought it. I bought it as a treat for us guy to share". Grey says "sounds great! Let go find the other guys". Suddenly Erza gets a called, and she answer it. "Hey Erza, we got good news" said a young female voice over the phone. "We found Lissanna, but we haven't talk to her yet. She a hour away from the village, it in the woods. She living in a wooden house right now. I can see her staring at the sky in the second story house part, on the balcony. I'll sent you the direction we're I'm at now. I'll wait for you guys here. I already told the others, and they are already are on there way" said a male voice over the phone. Erza says "that great! Well meet you there, see you". She hung up the phone, and told grey the news. Then they left the bakery, and follow the GPS on her phone to lead them were there at now...

The story continues...

Once they arrive, they said hey to each other. "So this is the place, it huge" said Grey. "Yeah!" said Wendy. "Let's go knock the door" said Erza. Bisckslow says "Let's go!". They started walking, while they were walking towards the door, Erza wasn't looking where she was walking, causing her to trip over a log. She fell down, hitting her face on the cake box. She was okay, but unfortunately the cake wasn't. Erza then got sad, and says "Why? Why, dose life hate me?". Wendy says "oh no! The cake got miss up". Natsu says "that sucks!". Bickslow says impatient "hurry! Hurry! I wana see her". Erza says sadly "May God protected you, bye my love". Erza cry, as she planted a cross sign on the dirt, and wrote 'R.I.P Erza best strawberry cake'. "Oooh-okay" said Lucy as she saw Erza doing a cake funeral.

Nastu says "come on Ezra! We're here to see our friend". Then Erza got up, and they started to walk towards the house. Bickslow knock the door...

A small girl answers the door, and Bickslow was shock. He says worried to himself 'Oh no is this her kid'. "Hey! Who are you?" ask the young girl. "Is it Angelica, your sister" yelled out a white hair girl who in the kitchen washing the dishes. 'Angelica, her sister. Oh no, what ifs the Lissanna kids... Who the father?... Wait a minute, why would I think that when I see like a two year girl in front of me, and it only been five months I haven't seen her' said Bickslow upset to himself. The girl says in her cute voice "No! I don't now who people are?". Lissana then came at the door, and says smiling with her eye close "Hello!". All of a sudden everyone, but Bisckslow jump on her, making her fall to the ground on her back. While they jump on her they say "LISSANNA!". Lissanna then open her eyes, and was surprise, and says "GUYS! It you! NATSU, ERZA, LUCY, GREY, WENDY, HAPPY, AND CARLA! It really you". Then she says struggling out the words "please ge-t of-f me. I can bar-ly breath". "Oh sorry" they said, and got up. Lissanna still was on the floor, then all of a sudden a hand reach out for her. He says "here I'll help you up". Lissanna says to herself 'that voice.. this hand, It belongs to... BICKSLOW'. Her eyes widen, and she immediately got up, and jump on Bisckslow without think it out, and without remembering the bad time. Bickslow fell on his back as he says "ahh". Lissanna says as he jump on him "HEY BICKSLOW!". She was so happy, she smile at him. Bickslow couldn't help, but smile back as well, and wrap his hands around her. He says "Hey Lissanna! Long time no see!". They got up, and Lissanna took them to the living room, and ask if they wanted a drink. They talk, and talk. 2 hours later...

I knock came at the door, and Lissanna got up to open it. "Hey, Lissanna!" said a female voice, with reddish, color of the dawn hair. "ANNNGGEEELLLIICA! SISTER!" said a small girl, who jump on her, and her sister caught her. Then 4 more voices says "Hey, Lissanna!". Lissanna smile, and says "Hey guys! How was work?". Marie says "crazy! This pink hair guy, with a talking cat ate everything on my menu! And their about 200 plates in total" said Marie. Then Angelica says "same here, I had a customer with red hair, and armor on, say a big crazy speech that sounded as she was trying to get votes for her selection of president role, she gave a speech of my new strawberry cakes. It was long, and it was wired" said Angelica. "Yeah, and another guy was walking around half naked, and It seem like he didn't even notice it" said Gabriella. Nash says "I got a new fan with yellow, golden hair, called Lucy that ask my lots of questions about me, and a book". Elsa says "Yeah, I just did my job. He ask me to take over the cashier thing, and I didn't know how to use it, I didn't even know if I did it right, and then that blonde girl help me out how to work the thing, when they finish talking". Lissanna says as giggle "Oh my, I think I know who those people might be". "YOU DO?" they said. Lissanna smile, and says "Yes, infact their here. It just like you said Angelica, he would fine me". Angelica says "oh, I see now. It him, and your friends came for you. Well what you waiting for, introduce us to them". Then Natsu yells out from the living room "Who is it Lissanna?". Lissanna says "come to the living room, I'll introduce them to you!". In the living room...

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friends. This is Angelica, and her little sister Jennifer, and thier pup Sophie" said Lissanna. "Hey!" they said. "This is Gabriella" said Lissanna. Gabriella says "Hi!". Lissanna says "This is Marie, Elsa, and Nash!". They say "hey, nice to meet you!". Lissanna says "Angelica, Gabreiella, Jennifer, Sophie, Marie, Nash, and Elsa, I want you to meet my friends. That is my friend Wendy, Carla, and Happy!... (They say hi) This is Erza, and Grey! (Erza and grey said hi) This is Natsu, and Lucy, and Lastly Bickslow!". They say hi to each other. Angelica whispers to Lissanna "Well this Bickslow, is it that guys you talk about?". Lissanna smiles, and whispers back "yeah!"...

They talk and talk about stuff. "So what you been up to?" ask Bickslow. "Oh nothing much" said Lissanna. "How about you Bickslow, what you been up to?". Bickslow blushes, but no one can notice as he is blushing under a helmet, and respond "looking for you". Lissanna blush, and says "Oh, but I told you not to". Bickslow says "and I told you I won't give up on you". Lissanna says "but I told you-". Bickslow interrupted, and says " I know, but you should know why I came for you. Your in my heart, and I couldn't stop thinking of you, you say you don't want to hurt no one. But you have hurt-" he stop speaking as Lissana, and Bickslow look at Erza...

"It sucks, I was going to share the cake with everyone" Erza says dramatically sad. Angelica says "Really that sucks... You know, I'm a barker, and the boss of my bakery, maybe I should bake you another strawberry cake of those. That way everyone can have a piece". Erza look happy, and her eyes twinkle as her arms form a 90° degree angle in a fist. She says while doing that "Please do! I would love that, I bet they'll love the cake too ".

"Okay! I'll bake it!" she responded. "Gabriella, go get the kitchen ready to bake the cake! You guys could help by going to the garden, and fetch me some fresh strawberry's. Get white, red, Gaint strawberries, mega strawberry's, which are yellow golden strawberries, and bring it to me". Erza says "You can count on us. Grey, Natsu, Lucy, and I will go get the strawberries. Where the garden by the way?". Lissanna says "over their, out the door there a huge garden full with all types of fruits, veggies, and ect.". Erza smile, and says "thanks, okay guys lets go". Without hesitation grey, Natsu, Lucy went to go picking fruit. Gabriella yells from the kitchen "umm Angelica, it seem we don't have a couple of ingredients to do whip cream, and we need a couple of ingredients to make the your special ice cream". Angelica says "oh then it seem we can't bake this cake today". Wendy says "it too bad, Erza will cry over it. she really wanted to share the cake". Carla says "More like she wanted all to herself". Lissanna says "If you want I can go get the ingredients you'll need". Angelica says "that be great, here have money to go. Be careful, it getting very dark now". Bickslow says "I come with you Lissanna". "Okay" she said. Angelica wrote down a list, and gave them the list of ingredients they'll need. They went out the door to go shopping for food. Angelica let them use her magic mobile, and Bickslow drive it.

Back inside the house, Wendy asked "Can I help with something". Angelica says "sure, come in the kitchen, you can help with some stuff in the kitchen. Let's go bake". Jennifer, Happy, and Carla follow Wendy, and Angelica to the kitchen. They started to do the batter while they wait for ingredients. While they do that, let's go see what Bickslow, and Lissanna doing alone...

In a food market, Bickslow says "I think we got all the ingredients". Lissanna says "Yeah, it is! Let's go home!". "First let's pay for it" he said. They both went to the go purchase the food, and got on the magic mobile. While driving back home, It was silent, and Lissanna was blushing the whole time. Bickslow couldn't notice her blushing, because it was dark, too dark to see. "So... If you found me, why bring everyone? I don't mind, but I just-" ask Lissanna breaking the silence, and not knowing what to ask. "Well I was looking for you, but nothing of you came up. I research, ask people, etc, but nothing. I then thought I should put up a request, so I could find you with help, and they took the job. They found you, and accomplish it" answer Bickslow. Lissanna says while playing with her necklace she had on "Oh! But I told you to give up on me. Why were you looking for me?". They arrive home, and Bickslow park the car in the garage. He jump off the car, and went over Lissanna side to open the door for her, and help her down. "Why look for me?" She ask again blushing. "Do I have to say it again..." He said. He then hold her hands, and looking at her eyes, and she was blushing while he says kindly "I told you... I love you Lissanna with all my heart". He then took off his helmet, and place it on the car. Lissanna just stand their, and says to herself 'I knew you were going to say that... I love you too... This burning sensation in my heart, what is this, my legs are moving on it own'. She walks toward him, not knowing what she going to do. Bickslow turns around, and says "Lissanna?". Lissanna wrap her hands around his neck, and she was on her tip toes, and her lips landed on his lips. Bickslow couldn't help, but wrap his arms around her, and kiss her back. Few seconds later, they broke the kiss, and huff out each other names, and before Bickslow could say anything, Lissanna says "I love you, please never leave me alone again". She cry, and Bickslow blush, and hugs her back. He looks down at her, and smiles. "Why the tears, there no reason to cry. I'm here now, aren't I" said Bickslow. Lissanna says "Because I miss you! I miss you more than anyone else". Bickslow says "then that means you'll come back with us, to home. To your real home". Lissanna says "I want to, but I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That why I ran away, and now I'm here, no one well get hurt". Bickslow says "Lissanna, you didn't think you would hurt anyone here. I have to tell you something about that. Ever since you were gone, I was hurt. Not only me, but your siblings, and the guild. Not only them, but the Master as well. When I put up the request he told me to bring you back, he also told me if I found you, to tell you that the guild is your home, and he says you can come back to it. He says your a member of the fairytail guild, and want you to be back in it. I brought you a gift". Lissanna says "Oh! I don't know what to say". Bickslow grab out something, and place a mark on her leg. Lissanna blushes, as he place her guild mark exactly at the spot it was on. He says "You don't need to say anything, just come back to us". Lissanna says "my guild mark? You put it back to place". Bickslow says smiling, and blushing "Yeah, good memories right?... So will you come back?". "Yes, but under one condition" she answers. "What is that" ask Bickslow. "Can you please, stand by my side for our rest of our life" answer Lissanna nicely. Bickslow smile, and says "I promise you I won't leave your side". Then he says "we should hurry, and give them their ingredients they need". Lissanna nod, and with that they went inside, and gave them their ingredients. They said thanks. A couple of mins later...

"The cake is ready!" said Angelica. She place the cake on a table, and went to grab some plates, and a knife, spatula, and some spoons. She came back, and saw the red hair girl stare at the cake Intensely. Erza says "I'll do the taste test". "Hey guys look at the middle! It our guild sign" said Lucy surprise. They look at the top middle of the cake, and saw all type of strawberries made a big fairytail guild mark. In the middle of the fairytail guild mark there was a lighting shape outlined with maxi (gold) strawberries, and inside the outline of gold strawberries is white strawberries. The guild mark color of strawberries were red strawberries, mix with giant red strawberries. The lighting symbol in the middle reminded Lissanna of her necklace symbol. Bickslow says "WOW! That cool, that lighting symbol reminds me of the necklace I gave Lissanna that night. It represent that she part of the Thunder league team". Lucy says "The red fairytail mark reminds me of Natsu mark, and Erza red hair, and mostly our guild". Erza says "yeah, to me it reminds me of our friends from fairytail". Natsu says "Yeah! It reminds me of our family at fairytail". Angelica says "I'm glad you like it, this was supposed to do that". Grey ask "Why did you make it into our symbol instead of the big strawberry cake?". She answered "Well all you guys talk about was about fairytail, and how they treat each other reminded me of my old guild, My parents, my friends who I called family, who aren't here with me right now. I love those moments, and we treasure them, and I thought of all that when you guys told me about fairytail. It sound like a great guild, so I though why not make my cake be their cake. Also the lighting symbol was ment for Lissanna, she always been nice, kind, and in her own world every time she look at her necklace. That necklace was precious to her, so I thought of adding it too". Lissanna says "Aww thanks". Jennifer says "sister I want cake". Angelica says "okay let's serve everyone else first". Nash says "how bout we take a picture first, as a memo". Angelica says "why not, let's take a picture". Natsu says "yeah!". Everyone agreed, and Nash got out a camera, and it stand. He put it in it place. Everyone stand to one another. Behind the table were the cakes was, were the couples, and yet to be one, Lissanna next to Bickslow, and Lucy next to Natsu. Behind them were Erza, and Grey half naked holding Wendy so she can be in the picture. Next to them were Happy, and Carla flying to be in the picture. Behind them were Angelica holding her sister, and a puppy, Gabriella next to them, next to her was Marie, then Elsa, and Nash. 3 seconds, 2, 1, and 0, and snap went the camera. After the photo was taken they ate the cake, and said it was delicious. They talk, and talk. Couple of mins later...

"Well it time to sleep, wouldn't you say Lissanna" said Angelica. "Shhhhh, she sleeping" said Bickslow. Gabriella whispers "it seems everyone asleep, but us. Well I'm going to my room. Lissanna room up stairs, if you would like to take her. Their is a sign on the doors that says our names". They yawn, and got up stairs, and told him goodnight. Bickslow said goodnight back to them, and look at Lissanna who head was sleeping on his shoulder. Then he look at another sofa, where Natsu, and Lucy lay together. Their heads touch as they were sleeping. At another sofa, Wendy was leaning on Erza arm, and Erza head lean on her other hand. Happy was on a side of their sofa, and Carla slept leaning on his arm. On another sofa, on a side grey hand form a fist, and a acute angle, and his head lean on his fist, as he slept. Bickslow decide to take Lissanna to her room. He got up, and carried Lissanna bridal style. He climb up the stairs, and saw Lissanna room, and enter. He saw a kings size bed, and lay her on a side. He then started to walk out the door, but he was stop by a sleepy voice. "S, s-tay wi-th me Bickslow, sle-ep next to me". Bickslow smile, and says "Okay, only cause you say so". She smile back as she sleeps. Bickslow took off his helmet, and place it on the table. He then lay down beside her, and held her as they slept peacefully...

The story continues...

XxX

Me: Well guys, I know this was short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. This story almost about to end, so I'm just wrapping things up,. and finish the finishing touches. After this story I plan to continue it if you guys want, but with a different place, and people. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and sorry to keep you waiting, sol are coming up so I won't be able to work on this story till I pass all my sol. I hope I do, anyways thanks for reading, and see you next time.

xXx

 _Me: well Lissanna, are you happy to see him once again?_

 _Lissanna: yes, I am!_

 _Me: Will you be willing to be his bride?_

 _Lissanna: (blushes) ummm, I don't know. We're not even in a relationship ye-.(interrupted)_

 _Bickslow:What type of question is that!_

 _Me: so you saying you not going to ask her out (a bit disappointed)_

 _Lissanna: (looks bit gloomy) he don't need to, if he don't want to._

 _Bickslow: of course I will married her! I love her with all my heart, and she loves me back!_

 _Lissanna: (smiles, and is happy, and blushes) thanks you, and I love you with all my heart too!_

 _Bickslow: (smiles, and blushes)_

 _Bickslow: (grabs out a red rose) for you!_

 _Lissanna: (blushes) thank you!_

 _Bickslow: No thank you (blushes, and holds her hands, thens lean for a kiss)_

 _Lissanna, and Bickslow:(melts in the kiss)_

 _Me: uh guys?_

 _Lucy: shhhh don't break the moment!_

 _Natsu: (looks at Lucy with his griny smile) Ya Luce, let's have a moment too!_

 _Lucy: (blushes)_

 _Natsu: (lifts her chin a bit, and land to her lips)_

 _Lucy, and Natsu: (melts in the kiss too)_

 _Me: (adore it, but feel weird to be the only one seeing this) o-oh okay! While they have their long moments together, let's leave them alone shall we. Well thanks for reading, and bye see you next time!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 18**

-today will be our last-

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and one year has pass since Bickslow, and his friends found Lissanna. They decided to stay with Lissanna for a while, but now is the last day they'll stay here. Lissanna decided to go back home tomorrow. This is their last day, how are they going to spent their last day in this beautiful place. well let's start using our imagination...

"Good morning! The last day is here" said Lissanna. "Good morning to you my love" said Bickslow. They smile, and Natsu and the gang smile as well. "I'm so happy for you guys! Your finally together" said Lucy. "Yeah! It been over a year ago since he ask my to be his girlfriend for the fir-... I mean second time" said Lissanna happily. Everyone giggle. "Yeah, and it been over 2 years that I been in a relationship with Natsu". Natsu made his usual grin, and says "Yeah, and who could imagine you two got together on the same month and day as we did". Ezra says "I envy both of you guys!". They giggle at what Erza said. "Don't worried Erza, I'm 17 years old, and were the same, that why we're friends after all" said Wendy. "Yeah don't worried I was the same, not that I can say that now. I got Carla" said a happy Happy. Carla smile, and says "Oh geez, anyways how are we going to spent our last day? I mean we can't stay here for another year, because it already been a year". "I got my plans already, today is special" said Bickslow smiling. "I already plan it too, I'm spending my day with Luce. Today is special too" said a grinny salamander. Lucy, and Lissanna were clueless about what they were talking about. Both Lissanna and Lucy ask "how you going to spent this last day?". "We can't tell ya yet, it a surprise" said Natsu. Erza just listen to the conversation, and Wendy did too. Carla, and Happy we're talking to each other. Happy also had a surprise for Carla.

All the girls were clueless about what they talk about.

Erza just kept saying "I envy you!". Grey says "tsk, anyways Erza, and Wendy since we got nothing to do, want to hang out somewhere. (Look at the others who just listen) if you guy got nothing to do today, you can come and chill out with us". Lissanna friends who were renting says "well hang out with ya, but where are we going". Grey says "we could go hang out at the pool here, and just have a pool party, and have fun today". "Sound like fun, sure we'll join ya. Let's go get into our swim suits". Grey says "okay well go change into ours too". Grey say to himself 'It been years, and time has change. Natsu got a girlfriend, and I have no clue how he did it. Bickslow got himself a girlfriend as well. Make me sick just seeing them... Juvia'. Erza says to herself 'I envy you Natsu, and Bickslow. You got your princesses, but where my knight'. Wendy says "This is our last day, and by tomorrow we'll be going home. I wonder how Romeo, and the guild will react once we come back". Wendy says to herself as she blushed 'I wonder if Romeo will remember me, I wonder if he likes me, I wonder if someday we could be together like Natsu, and Lucy, and Lissanna and Bickslow... Oh I miss him, I wonder if he got even more stronger, and handsome by this year'. "Wendy! Are you okay, your cheeks are red, do you have a fever?" asked a pink hair dragon slayer. Wendy snap out of it, and smile "Yeah I'm okay, just think how they guild will react once they see us".

"They probable be mad, and cry tears of joy, and ask where we been" said Grey. "Well let's start the day" said Wendy...

... The chapter will continue

...XxX...

Me: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post, and I'm sorry I ended this sort. This was just a preview of my next chapter. I won't be able to write more than this, sorry I have to study for my sol coming up in May. So yeah, but don't worry I'll continue this chapter, and I'll write when I have time, even if it just a min or two, so I can have this chapter completed by the day I post it. After May I'll be able to write more, but for now I must study hard for my sol. Sorry again! I just wanted you guys to have an idea of what will happen next. I just came up with this, and decided to write it down immediately before I forgotten it. Well this is a preview, and it a hook to hook you up. Please tell me if you want to know what will happen next, and I'll be glad to know you guys are still interested in the story. Sorry for leaving you on a hook, but I promise I'll try to post this complete chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for reading, and please feel free to tell me your ideas on for this chapter. If you do have ideas, I would love to hear them, and maybe I could add them in this chapter. We'll got to go study! Bye, and thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 19**

-today will be our last part 2 {Lissanna x Bickslow}-

At the pool with Grey, and the others... Wendy, and some girls are swimming in the pool, and chilling out. The others were laying on the pool chairs, sitting to get a tan. Nash was talking to the girls, but Grey on the other hand was not. Grey was on the left side part of the pool, he was laying on his stomach, and laying his head on a arm, while the other hand play's with the water. He was staring at the water, as he had some flashback. Not just any flashbacks, it was stuff he remember of Juvia. When he look at the water he saw a familiar face, and heard a voice playing in head.

Gray flash back; (grey first time meeting Juvia. Remember Grey vs Juvia episode)

Juvia almost fell of the structure, but grey manage to catch her, as he says "Just hold on, I promise I won't let you fall". Juvia looks up, and see Grey. He pull her up, and there she laid. She says "you save me, but why?". "Just cuss, now get some rest" he said calmly, and was sitting on the structure. Then the rain stop. The sky shine on them, and Grey says as he smiles at the sky, and runs his hands through his wet hair "Hey look the sun coming out". Juvia says "so bright... I never seen it before". "Seriously... Well now you have. It pretty don't you think" he says as he took a glance of her, and look back at the sky.

She says "... It truly beautiful"... And you know what happen next once Grey says "you wana go at it" to her. Then he remember the lunch she made him with his face on the rice. He also remember their first time doing the unison raid with her, and after that he remembers her saying something that freak him out about marriage. He giggle as he remembers all his moment with Juvia, including who she see as her love rival. He felt warm inside every time he remembers. (This part belong to Hiro Mashima)

Tsk, this feeling... Why do I feel so weird, and warm inside... Why do I feel the need to cry over her... Every time I see water, I see her face... I wonder if Juvia miss me while I was gone, and what will she say? Probable 'Juvia so happy GREY-SAMA is back, or Juvia been crying too much she ran out of tears'... Or something like that. Tsk, what I'm I even saying'. "Hey Grey, come on in!" said Angelica as she smile. Gray snaps out of it, and smiles as he got up, and says "okay"...

Meanwhile their there, let's go see our couples. Starting with Lissanna, and Bickslow. Bickslow cover's Lissanna eyes as they walk on sand . "Where you taking me?" Lissanna ask. Bickslow stop, and says as he kept his hands on her eyes "Take a guess". "A guess? okay... Hmmm it feels sandy, and I hear some birds, I can hear the ocean, also feel some winds blow". Bickslow smiles, and ask "have you figure it out yet?". Lissanna says "well if I guess, I'll guess I'm in the beach. Am I right?". He answers "Your good at playing this game. Okay now you can look". He then takes his hands off Lissanna eyes. She see the beach, but not only that. She sees a small black round marble tables with a red umbrella in the middle, and two red comfortable chairs. Also Romantic music was playing, people who were all dress up, was playing with instruments: violins, a piano, and oboe & clarinet flutes, and a harp. As well their were people dancing on a flat platform. "Wow! Bickslow, is this a surprise date, or something like that?" she ask. Bickslow says "Yeah, you could say. (Pulls out a chair) come sit down". She went over, and sat down on one of the chairs. Bickslow push her chair forward a little, and then sat himself in the other chair. Then a waiter came to welcome them to their restaurant, which was on the beach, and handed them the menu. Bickslow order a lemon rosemary salmon, and Lissanna order a Lady & Trump spaghetti. The waiter ask what beverages they wanted, and Lissanna says "I'll have the vineyard rosé wine please". "I'll have that too, please" Bickslow said. "Okay, so it one Lemon Rosemary salmon, and one Lady & Tramp Spaghetti, and with two Vineyard Rosé Wine, I'm I right?" said the waiter. They answer "Yes". "May I get you anything else?" the waiter asked. Bickslow got up, and whisper in the waiter ears. "okay, that all" Bickslow says. "Okay it be ready in 15 mins" the waiter said. Bickslow, and Lissanna says "thank you". With that the waiter left to get their dinner date ready.

"Did you plan all this for our last day here?" asked Lissanna. He smiles, and answers "Yes, but not for only that reason. Today is special. Today is all about us". She says a bit confused "us? So today our day". He says "Yeah, well spent our last day this way... I know I already said this, but your so beautiful in you small red rose dress, with your black high heal that go with it, and thoses diamond jewelry really make you sparkle, just like your eyes see me". Lissanna blushes as she says shyly "thank you, your also pretty cute in that red shirt, with black pants, and shoes. It the first time I see you dress up like this". "So I'm pretty handsome ain't I" he says. She giggles as she says "Yeah, pretty handsome indeed... We match, just like the tables, and chairs". Bickslow smiles, and Lissanna smiles back. Then the waiter came back with their dinner. "One lemon rosemary salmon, for you sir. One Lady & Tramp for you miss. With two glasses of vineyard rosé wine" the waiter said as he serve their plates. They say thank you to the waiter, and the waiter left to do something else. Bickslow look at her dish. She had so much compare to his dish. "Will you be able to finish that?" He question. Lissanna smile, as she ask "why?! Do you want to help me finish this dish?". He answers as he blush shyly "ummm, if your okay with it". She smile as she pick up a fork, and swirl then spaghetti. Then she pick it up, and strecht her arm towards Bickslow mouth, as she says "Here, now open wide". Bickslow face the fork, then at her slyly embarrassed. He blush as he lets Lissanna feed him, and she fed her self as well. Bickslow then did the same with his food. He poke his fork on his salmon, and stretch his arm towards her mouth, as he says "here now your turn, open wide". She lets him fed him too, and is slyly embarrassed too. Then Lissanna fed him this time till they finish the spaghetti. One strand of noodle they slurp at the same time, making them touch lips. They blush, and Lissanna giggles. She smiles, and Bickslow smiles back. They talk, and talk as they ate their dinner.

After finishing dinner, the waiter came to pick up the dishes. Lissanna giggle, as she laugh at Bickslow, who had a dots of red tomato sauce on his nose, and on his cheeks. He ask "What so funny?". Lissanna says smiling "Oh nothing". Bickslow look at her puzzle, and then he smiles. Lissanna grabs a napkin from the table, and wipes it off his face. He was puzzle why she did it for a moment, then he found out he had tomato sauce on his face as he noticed the napkin had it on, which made him slightly embarrassed that she clean up his face. Lissanna giggles at his reaction on his face, as she saw he was slightly red from embarrassment. She says as she smiles "your so cute when your embarrassed". He blushes as she said that. He then ask her smiling "Want to dance?". Lissanna smiles, and answer "sure". They got up, and went over the dance floor, and they started dancing. Bickslow holds one of her hand, and the other one holds her back. They dance right to left, in a circular way. Bickslow hand held one of her hand up, as he spins her, and repeat their steps. Lissanna blushes as they dance, while Bickslow stares in her eyes. Couple of minutes later, the music stop. It was break time for the musicians. The couples continue to dance gracefully, as everyone stop dancing, and they look at the couples dancing romaticly without music playing anymore. They were in their own world, were they only heard music play in their head, and their voices. Everyone look at them with their 'awww' faces. After a couple of minutes dancing without music, a waiter came up to them, and tap their shoulders. They snap out of it, and notice their was no music, and everyone look at them with their 'aww' faces. Their faces turn red as they notice they were dancing alone without music. "Sorry to Intrude in you 'dancing without music', but the surprise is ready... (Look at another employee) bring it to him" the waiter said. The other waiter brought a dish that was cover, and once he got to him he uncover the dish, as he says "your 'surprise cake' sir". Inside the dishes was a small curvy square like cake, frosting color red, and yellow outline, and going inward the middle. In the middle was a small black fancy design box. It was a small pillow cake, with a real small black fancy design box in the middle. Then all of a sudden another romantic song started to play, but not just any song, a song Bickslow requested. Lissanna eyes widen in surprise, as she says speechless "Bickslow! Is this...Wow!... Is that what I think it is". Bickslow smile, and grab Lissanna hands, as he started to speak

"White skin, white hair, white as the moon that shine in the sky.

I see the sea in your eyes, in your blue caring eyes.

A smile I see that everyone seem to like.

Your sweet, and kind, gentle, and calm as the sea. I wish you were mine, but you had someone else in mind.

I wish to be that someone, but seeing you look at him made me mad. A couple a days pass when I saw your smile disappear when you heard about him. Your smile was gone, you were no longer in the light, but in the dark shadows I would find you. But your not the only one I find there, but I had found myself there too. We were monsters, and so Jealously we turn into the dark side...

Minutes, seconds, hours, years has pass since you were gone from my life.

I soon have found you once again as I knew you ran away from the guilt you had inside.

Even though I knew we had no hope, I kept fighting for you.

Then as the days pass I found your smile again. The fight has ended, thanks to your smile. The smile that made me smile. The smile that said yes to me. Our lips then touch for the first time. My heart race, and I felt your heart race too. That feeling was true love, and your were my first love. Your my first wish, and now I want my last wish to become true. I want that smile to make me smile today, (grabs the small box from the cake, and propose) and so my last wish is for (open box) this ring to be accepted to be worn on your thumb. I wish for you to smile, and say yes to become my forever soul mate. Lissanna, will you married me?".

Lissanna cry as she smiles, but soon her smile faded...

The chapter continues...

XxX

Me: Hey guys! Sorry haven't been able to post lately, it not my fault blame the sol(:

Well here you have it another hook. Sorry I just really like to do this to you guys, and I know it annoying, but if it weren't for hang cliffier, you wouldn't be reading this. What you think? What will Lissanna say? Well I hope you guys enjoy reading, and soon enough I'll post chapter 3. Well I want to thank you for reading, and following, and favoriting my story, it make me happy to see that I can write. Even though I'm bad a editing. Well anyways thanks, and please leave a review, good or bad I don't mind. I need to know your opinion on this story, and know if there grammar to fix that after I completed the story. Thanks again for reading!

xXx

Me; So Lissanna, did you have a great day today?

Lissanna; (slyly smiles) yeah I guess...

Me; hey Bickslow, did she say yes!

Bickslow; (blushes) well I don't know it look like she was about to, but then her smile disappear. I hope she says yes... (Looks at her, and begs) Lissanna please marry me! Please I need you, and you do too. Please I can't live another day without you.

Lissanna; (speechless, and nervous) uhhhh... I don't know, i mean I do, but I don't... Ugh I don't know... I know I love you, but I don't known if I should. I can make you regret it, I'm not sure...

Bickslow: (looks at her smiling, as she blushes) Now why in the world would I regret it, I love you Lissanna. (pull Lissanna towards him, and kiss her for a long moment, and then stops to speak as he smiles) Now with this you should know... Please say yes! Please I beg you, and I love you. I love you because... (Try's to create a new poem as he worries it will sound a bit horrible)

"Is it because of your white hair, white skin, and those crystal eyes that possessed me.

Is it because your the only thing I see crystal clear.

I tell you why.

I didn't know at the time this feeling I had was actual love, but now I know why.

Is it because of your voice I keep hearing in my head.

Is it because I saw you had someone else in mind. Maybe that when I found out I love you, and maybe that why I got jealous.

You say I'll regret it,

I think I'll regret it if I never met you

Your my life,

Your my dream,

Your my perfect world.

You kind, sweet,

Your personality made me fall for ya.

Ever time we have together,

Ever memory,

Every signal think about you I'll keep in my heart.

I'll protect you from the people who hurt you,

I'll risk my life for you,

I'll do anything to be with you

I can go on and on and tell you why I love you, but one kiss should show you how much I love you, and how much you love me. So please say yes, and don't make me say it one more time, because In love. Don't make me lose my voice, so please I beg of you to marry me!"

Please Lissanna marry me!

Lucy: say yes, even though it was bad poetry it still cute. Please say yes!

Natsu: (very confuse) what he saying?! Speak clearly Bickslow! I don't understand?

Me; he just came up with this poem, not that good, but still cute.

Lissanna: umm I still don't know.

Bickslow: Hey author, your the author make her say yes.

Me; I don't own fairytale to make this actually happened, but I do own this fanfiction story, so sure I'll make her say yes. (Looks at Lissanna as I smile, in a greedy way)

Okay Lissanna say yes, because I command you to.

Lissanna: (she says happily )

Yes! I accepts.

...

Wait NOO! No no no ! I'm still deciding (she says as her arm is stretch out and hand waves as no)

Everyone but Lissanna: too late! You said it!

Lissanna: because the author made me too.

Lucy: (giggles) oh Lissanna.

Me; congrats Lissanna your getting married. Not in the actual story, but in this conversation.

Bickslow: (smiles, and pulls her in a kiss)

Natsu: (still clueless)

Huh?!

Happy: (come back just to say something)

Oh heeeee loooooovee her!

Oh yeah can't wait to hear about your surprise date Lucy. Look sexy for Natsu k!

(And goes back with Carla)

Lucy; where did that come from, that makes no sense (she says angry, and embarrassed)

Natsu: (greedy smile) sexy huh? I can't wait to see that... (Get slap in the face by Lucy)

Lucy; perv, is that the only reason you love me (says angrily)

Natsu; (act innocent) but I was just kidding Luce!

I don't love you for that.

(Grin at her)

I love you, your my star, my life, my everything. I love your for who you are, not for your body. Really Luce I do, I love your personality, you so nice, and kind, even though you a bit weird.

Lucy: ( smiles in disappointment) I'm weird. Look who talking...

Natsu: don't get mad, that why I love you. Your weird, happy, everything about you made me fall for ya. Infact here I'll show ya (pulls Lucy into a kiss as well)

(Whispers) I love you for that, and also because your chest is so soft, like a pillow. Don't tell Luce though

Lucy; I can hear you!

Me; uh? You guys know I didn't make him say that right?! ... Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! And stay in tune for the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 20**

-today will be our last part 3 {Bickslow x Lissanna}

Flashback; Then all of a sudden another romantic song started to play, but not just any song, a song Bickslow requested. Lissanna eyes widen in surprise, as she says speechless "Bickslow! Is this...Wow!... Is that what I think it is". Bickslow smile, and grab Lissanna hands, as he started to speak

"White skin, white hair, white as the moon that shine in the sky.

I see the sea in your eyes, in your blue caring eyes.

A smile I see that everyone seem to like.

Your sweet, and kind, gentle, and calm as the sea. I wish you were mine, but you had someone else in mind.

I wish to be that someone, but seeing you look at him made me mad. A couple days pass when I saw your smile disappear when you heard about him. Your smile was gone, you were no longer in the light, but in the dark shadows I would find you. But your not the only one I find there, but I had found myself there too. We were monsters, and so Jealously we turn into the dark side...

Minutes, seconds, hours, years has pass since you were gone from my life.

I soon have found you once again as I knew you ran away from the guilt you had inside.

Even though I knew we had no hope, I kept fighting for you.

Then as the days pass I found your smile again. The fight has ended, thanks to your smile. The smile that made me smile. The smile that said yes to me. Our lips then touch for the first time. My heart race, and I felt your heart race too. That feeling was true love, and your were my first love. Your my first wish, and now I want my last wish to become true. I want that smile to make me smile today, (grabs the small box from the cake, and propose) and so my last wish is for (open box) this ring to be accepted to be worn on your thumb. I wish for you to smile, and say yes to become my forever soul mate. Lissanna, will you married me?". (By the author Sailor_ )

Lissanna cry as she smiles, but soon her smile faded...

The chapter continues...

Bickslow sees her smile disappeared, and so his smile turn worried. He says sadly "oh I see... Lissanna, why you turn me down? You know I love you, and I know you do too, so what the reason to not accept". Lissanna look at him sadly, as she speaks "That true, but... But". "But what? What wrong? What preventing you from smiling, that smile that always say yes. What wrong?". She says as she starts to remember, and starts to tear up "I don't think we should be together... I shouldn't have accepted that night you ask me to be your girlfriend. I don't deserve it, I don't, I can't. I can't, not after what I done, I can't". Bickslow says calmly "Lissanna, is that the reason you don't want to. I know you made a huge mistake, but that normal to get Jealous". Lissanna tears up, and angrily says "Yes, but EVEN SO I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRY TO KILL HER! She was my friend, and now it hard to talk to her... I can't Bickslow, I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone else, and I'm afraid to hurt you". Bickslow hugs her, as he says "calm down Lissanna. Your not going to hurt anyone anymore. I know that, because your yourself again, and I know Lissanna would never do such a thing again". Lissanna, says as she cry's "No I can't Bickslow. What if I do it again?... No, I can't risk hurting anyone... I can't live free no more... I just can't, I should be lock up, and suffer the consequences". Bickslow says worried for her "don't say that Lissanna, calm down. Lets talk this out, come". Bickslow held her hand, as he lead her next to the beach shores, where there weren't many people. He sat down, and says to her "come sit here. We'll talk". She sadly sat down. Bickslow start to speak "You say you can't, but if you do that, you'll just hurt yourself more. Lissanna, I want to say if it wasn't for you I would have no friends. Remeber when I told you, I use to be a curse to everyone, until I met Freed, and Evergreen. We were all a curse to everyone, we killed our family, and we didn't mean to, but the mark on my head just appear, and something happen, that I can't really remember, but I do remeber being hated, and hated so much that everyone wanted us to die. We had no one to call a friend, until I met a guild that family has accepted us for who we are. The first person who ever spoken to me so kindly was you lissanna, you beacame my vey first friend, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so happy being alive still. When I first met you, I fell in love with you, for your kindness, and beauty. I love you so much I would do anything to protect you, and when I heard that you died in that accident, I didn't come back to the guild for a long time, nor did I went back with the thunder league. I was sad, but then I decided to look for you by my self. Something told me your soul still lives, but never could find you. When you came back to us, I was so happy, so happy I just couldn't stop my self from hugging you, and then protecting you from all our friends from jumping you with hugs. I got jealous, when they were about to hug you, I'm like no she mine. When I saw you again I was happy, until I notice you were always with Natsu, that when I started to get jealous. Ever time you see him I just wanted to kill him, so you stop hanging around with him. Just like you Lissanna, the darkness has took me over to the dark side, like I said in the poem I told you. Just like you I try fighting him all the time, and try to kill him when you weren't around. I did manage to knock him out cold, but not enough to kill him, but their was this one time I did hurt him. Jealous just made me want to get rid of him, but nothing work. Natsu never told anyone how he got hurt so badly, because he still believe I was his friend, and he knew I was trying to kill him. He pretended it didn't hurt, and hid his marks. I try to take his soul once, but instead he knock me out cold. He got angry and told me why was he trying to kill me. I answer his question, and then he told me something that brought me back to normal. Something I'll never forget, and I can't tell you what he said, but something about I'm no better than I was back then before. A curse. He gave me a long speech, that just calm me down, to realize my mistake. I regretted hurting him, and so I stop. Just like you I thought of running away, but just like me, you came to look for me. You told me we all made mistakes, and even though we do, it didn't mean I was terrible person. Misstakes make us who we are, and we learn from them. You told me I shouldn't be ashamed, because we all done some big mistake, but even so we stay together, and make it right next time. You kept speaking to me that it not to late to correct my mistakes, and that also made me want to go back home. It was you Lissanna, you made me I don't know, but something about you just tells me to continue my life, and don't regret anything. Everyone get jealous, mad, and all, but that just makes us who we are. I was jealous way before Natsu, and Lucy got together, but now look at us Lissanna. We have corrected our miss takes, and now we're happy. Just remember the good times, and I'm not saying to forget what you done, but now it our chance to make our life right. Give yourself another chance, and don't worry if you'll hurt someone, because I'm here to remind you, that I love you, and I trust that you'll never hurt anyone, and I promise you I'll make sure of that. I promise to be with you forever, and be by your side. Never will I leave you again in the dark shadows again, I'll be your light, I'll be the light that will save you. I'll protect you no mater the cost. I love you Lissanna, please I'll ask again, will you married me, and together we'll live happily as can be, no matter what we have done in the pass-" he got interrupted. "I accept. I'll married you... I remember now... Thank Bickslow, you reminded me of someone who told me the same thing about life. I should live without regrets, because mistakes is what we were born for, and to teach others not to repeat the same mistakes, but make new ones. Thanks to you Bickslow I remember what Angelica told me before you have found me... I love you Bickslow! And I'm happy (smile) to be your forever soul mate". Bickslow was confuse what she was talking about, but then he smile as he took her hand, and put on the engagement ring on her finger. "Bickslow look! The sun is setting" said Lissanna as she points toward the sea. They both look at the sunset, as it set, the beautiful scene starts. As it goes down, the sky turn pinkish, and orangish, that light hits the water, making the seas look beatiful, and dolphins jump out of the water, far from them, as it completely has set the moon has came out. The stars are in the sky, and a full moon is in the sky too.

"It so beautiful. Look at the stars are shining" Lissanna says. Then they see a shooting star. "Make a wish, quick" said Bickslow to Lissanna. She giggle, as she says "I have already done that, what about you". Bickslow answers "me too, so what did you wish for". She answer, as she giggle "Silly. You know I can't tell you, and if I did my wish wouldn't come true". Bickslow says "okay, since you won't tell me, I won't tell you too. I want my wish to be true, so I won't tell anyone". Lissanna stare at the sky, as she says "you know this reminds me of that day you ask me to become your girlfriend for the first time. Where we saw the sunset together, as the moon and stars came out, then we saw the norther lights... I still got the necklace you gave me, that represent our love, and me being part of the thunder league". Bickslow says as he smiles "Yeah, now let's end our last day here, as I have a enjoyable moment with you". Lissanna was confuse, as she says "enjoyable moment?... What might T-". She got interrupted as Bickslow kiss her. Everyone stares at them, in with their awe faces, but Bickslow, and Lissanna don't even notice it, as they have fallen deep with the kiss.

The next part of the this chapter continues, with nalu...

 **XxX**

 **I don't have much to say, but I don't think this was the best chapter, but even so nalu chapter should be a fun game. Lucy is gonna enjoy her last day for sure.**

 **After they get married, I'll only post 2-3 chapters left, and complete the story.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay in tune with the next chapter bye!**

 **XxX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 21**

-today will be our last part 4 {Natsu x Lucy}-

~A treasure hunt

(This is now how Natsu and Lucy spent their day, not another day. Same day, just with different couples)

Lucy, and Natsu were still at the house.

"So how are we going to spent our day Natsu" asked Lucy... "Natsu? Where are you?" She asked as she look around. Lucy look around, as she walk to look for him, she found a card, with a real rose. She open the card, and pick up the rose as she read "Ah! I see you found the first card. Let's play a treasure hunt game. First go get ready, in ya Lissanna room ya shall find a pretty cloths, and makeup, look pretty tonight, it a special night. After you finish there shall be another card, with a rose".

After she read it, she giggle at his horrible handwriting, but at least she could read it.

She went up stairs, and open Lissanna door, since she knew she was on a date with Bickslow to spent there last day. She close the door, and lock it. She found a black dress, and black high heels.

She put them on, it really suited her. She look at herself I the mirror, as she notice the dress wasn't only black, it had: a golden, yellowish bow, bright enough color to go with the color of the dress, and it was thick silky bow, the dress is has a cut from her legs, just close enough to not be able to see her underwear, and the nut of the bow was tie their on her side were the cut is, so half of the bow hang from there, and the sleeves were the same as her usual outfit she wears everyday from the sleeves, but in a different color which is black, in the middle of her chest there was another golden same color bow, just not tie like a bow, the bottom part look like the bow, and the nut was in the middle, without the bunny ears, then there was a black necklace she put on, the necklace didn't hand, it literally stay on her neck not touching any part of her chest area, and it look like a collar that you put on your dog saying it name, and information. Then she summon cancer out to do a special new hair style on her. He did here a bun, and her bands in front, with two thick pieces of wavy curls in front on each side, and her bun was wrap by a braid hair that supposed her bid to stay still, and for the final touch he added a small tiara jewelry, that had a golden star in the middle, and black roses, and some fancy white crystal roses design, and some look like royal designs. He poke it on top of the braid that held the bun on my head. Then Lucy did her make up, she lifted her eyelashes, and gave them a bit of volume, and put a very little blush, not to much to over do it and make her look like a clown, and added a light pink lipgloss. Then after she finish she finish, she saw read the next card.

"Go outside! And enjoy a wonderful adventure"...

"An adventure huh?! I wonder what he has plan" said Lucy to herself. She went down stairs, and went outside the door, and there was two small talking cats. "Oh hey Happy, and Carla!" said Lucy. "What took you so long Lucy! Let's get going" said Happy. "To where?" she ask. Carla answers "it a surprise, and we're going to take you too the next card. Let get going". They both told her to follow them, and so she did. They took her father into the woods, and there they walk through a adventure of there memories together. There were picture of her, and him together, and with the other guild members. The pictures were from the very first day they ment, to the very present day there living, and the pictures were tape on the trees. "this is you adventure, all you have to do is collect the pictures, and you'll arrive to your destination" said happy. "Now we'll leave you to enjoy your adventure" said Carla, as she smile. "Bye!" Happy, and Carla said as they flew away. "Bye, and thanks" Lucy said. Then she walk towards the first picture.

She grab it, and look at it. There she was, with him at that first restaurant they have met for the very first time. She remebers being save twice, by that fake salamander guy, and from the boat. Lucy remembers as a thank you gift, she invited them to eat, and was surprise what she waisted all her money on that, when she save the money she pay for that key. She giggle as she remembers that day. Then she walk up to another picture of her only, in the picture she was; smiling, as she was so happy, and show her pink guild mark on her hand. She rembers how happy she was when she first officially became a fairytail member, and it was always her dreams. She collected it, and went onto the next one. She remembers as she collect the pictures that hold memories. She collected good memories like; there very first mission at Everlue Mansion, first time meeting Erza, and when grey, and Etza join Natsu, and Lucy team, and the annual flower viewing party (Sakura tree)this time with Natsu, and DURRING the party they visited a cave, a special cave, with rose diamonds designs, and Fairies, and that the day he ask her to be her girlfriend, and etc. there were also bad memories like; the moon drip, and seeking for the clock, and when she lost her best celestial Spirit friend, Aquarius (Hiro Mashima work), and when Lissanna got jealous of her (this story I'm writing about on fanfiction), and etc. After going into an hour of an adventure traveling through her memories, she has arrive to the last picture. The present they live in now. It was that picture of all of them in it; Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lissanna, and Lissanna new friends: Angelica, Nash, Elsa, Angelica little sister Jennifer, and her pet puppy Sophia, and Gabriella. She recalls this memory when the decided to take a picture with the cake before eating it;

"Nash got out a camera, and it stand. He put it in it place. Everyone stand to one another. Behind the table were the cakes was, were the couples, and yet to be one, Lissanna next to Bickslow, and Lucy next to Natsu. Behind them were Erza, and Grey half naked holding Wendy so she can be in the picture. Next to them were Happy, and Carla flying to be in the picture. Behind them were Angelica holding her sister, and a puppy, Gabriella next to them, next to her was Marie, then Elsa, and Nash. 3 seconds, 2, 1, and 0, and snap went the camera. After the photo was taken they ate the cake, and said it was delicious." (From chapter 17 -long time no see- jealously turn you into the dark side).

She giggle as she recalls Erza before they finally found Lissanna, she had a funeral for the cake she bought at Angelica Bakery. It is almost dark, it's 4:30pm. After she finish traveling through an adventure of their memories, she arrive in the village. "Hey Lucy! Natsu told me about what going on, and so I'm here to lead you to the last surprise". Lucy turn to face him, and says "Loke! Hey! So where we heading next". He answers "we'll take a 30 min trip in this limbo here around the village to show you off, then we'll see the last surprised". "Alright then, let's get started" said Lucy. "Here Lucy, put all those pictures you collected in this treasure chest" loke said. Lucy put all the pictures in the treasure chest, that read The Nalu memories we treasure. She close it, and Loke gave her a golden key to lock it up, and so she lock it. She put the key with the other celestial spirits keys she had for now to save. Loke open the door from the limbo for Lucy, and she enter the limbo. As she enters she notice how neat, and pretty, and it almost look like a tiny cute room for her. She felt like a princess, or a famous novels, or something like that as she sat down in it. She smile as Loke drive around the village for 30 mins, and finally they arrive at there place. They arrive in this 3 floor, fancy restaurant. Loke open the door for her, and she came out. Loke said he'll be back for them after they finish to take them home. She walk towards the door, and once she enter, she finds Aries. "Aries?" Lucy said surprised. Aries says "hey miss Lucy, here have this card, and rose. (She hands over the card, and rose) I have to go now". As soon as she handed over the card, and red rose to her, she disappear. Lucy stands there as she says "Okay?!... Let's see what this card says". It read;

"Go to the elevator, and go to the third floor, and come to table 15. Ya shall find me there"...

Lucy then goes to the elevator, and she ask to go to the third floor as she see a elevator waiter when she enters. Then she goes and ask where table 15 is. It was in the VIP rooms. They lead her to the room, and there she found Natsu, all dress up in a black tunic with gold, and black pants, with black fancy shoes. The room had pink walls, and black floor, and the table was golden color, and calling white, with a disco ball, and music playing, and a balcony. Natsu says as he pulls out a chair "Heya Luce! Come sit down". Lucy went over, and sat down, as Natsu push the chair a bit in. Then she says as she smiles "Hey Natsu!". Natsu then says "I hope you enjoy the game, but it not over yet". Lucy says as she smiles "I love it. It was a great adventure". Natsu says as he grins "Well I hope your hungry, cause I am. The menu on the table already. You can oder as much as you want, and don't forget to leave room for dessert". "Oh okay, let me take a look... (She look at the menu, it had over 240 spicy food, including few desserts) Oh so it spicy food. I think I'll have this, with that, and for dessert I'll have that, and since you said it was find to Oder more, I wanna try theses two other desserts, and one Rosemary wine". Then a someone came up, and said "Welcome to Marie Rose Fancy Restaurant. Can I take your Oder". Lucy look up, and said "Virgo?! What you doing here". Natsu says "she wanted to help out, so I ask Marie, the owner of this restaurant if she could be out waitress, and so she allow it".

Lucy say "oh in that case, I would like the spcy chicken tacos, with cream and for dessert a cookie and cream cheesecake, and a flan, and a cake with the Carmel sauce on it. For drink I'll like the Rosemary wine. That all". Natsu says "and I would like all 240 dishes, with all the desserts on the menu, and for drink I'll like to have the same thing Luce oder". Virgo wrote all that down, and said "okay, I'll be back with your Oder in 15 mins". After 15 minuetes, Virgo came back with Lucy Oder, and Natsu order. She place it on the table, and left in 3 mins. They then talk, and talk, and giggle as they ate dinner.

After finishing dinner, they decide to dance. As they both dance together, Natsu keeps mixing up, but somehow manage to stop himself before stepping on Lucy foot. Natsu says as he smiles, as he grins at her, and as they dance "You look Beautiful, Just Like the roses! I knew this dress would fit ya, do you like the outfit I bought you". Lucy answers as she smiles "Thanks, and I do love the dress. I love the color you pick, black make me feel like I'm a bad girl, and tough, and gold make me feel happy, like I'm a princess or something. I really love the style, and the cut, make me feel sexy, and it comfortable to wear too". She then giggle as she said that. Nastu grin at her, as he said "You are a princess in my eyes, and you my bad girl that make me fall for you even deeper". They talk as they dance. Then they decided to go out at the balcony, since it was almost time to for the sun to set. They went out, and stare at the sky as the sun sets. Then Vigo came back, and Natsu says "let's take a picture of you and me with the sunset". Lucy smile and stand right next to Natsu, as Natsu grins, and without blocking the sunset. Virgo took a picture, and gave them the camera. After that they stay to watch the sun set completely, and once it did they both exit the restaurant, and got in the limbo to go home. After arriving at the house, Natsu says as they walk towards the door "I hope you don't think that was all for today... Let's go up the roof, and star gaze". Lucy says "alright! Let's go see what left". They enter the door, and went all the way up to the roof to star gaze. Once they arrive there, Natsu grab her hands, as he smile, and say

"Take a look at you

And you'll kill anyone with that look.

I stare at you

And you make my heart race.

I stare at you intensely

While you are question to why I stare.

As I walk towards you, I have trip, and fall

And landed on you.

That accident was our very first kiss, and my very first time I found out you lit my fire inside my heart, you sent my heart racing for you, and you only. Then I ask you to be my girlfriend, and you accepted.

Later problem come once again, but we face them together. It broke my heart seeing you in pain, and I promise you I would protect and kill anyone who dare to cause you pain physical, or emotional.

When we found out our best friend had turn into the dark side thanks to jealously, you still forgive her, and still consider her as a friend. If your okay with that, I'll be too, because together we face all our problems, and find the solution. Now we're happy once again,

And now this is the last day we'll be here. I gave you an adventure, and as you travel and collected those memories once again, you have felt happy, and sad.

Even though there were sad memories, they met a lot to me, because I kept falling on you all the time.

You lit my anger,

Fear,

And fire that has urge me to save, and protect you.

I promise you I'll protect you forever, and risk my life for you, but being your boyfriend isn't enough, and so I ask...

(Take out a little box as he opens it, and propose to her) Luce, will you-" he gets interrupted.

"YES! YES! I WILL MARRIED YOU NATSU" Lucy says very exited, as she jumps on him. "Ahhh... But I didn't finish what I was gonna say" said Natsu, as he fell on the floor, and try not to drop the box. "I knew what you were gonna say, it that I just couldn't wait just to say yes" she says as she giggle. Natsu grin at her, and giggle, as he spoke "Your so impatient Luce, well here". Natsu grab her hand, and gentle place the ring on her thumb. Lucy then took a look at it, she sees the ring was silver, and it had a pink diamond heart in the middle. Natsu ask as he smile "You like it?". Luce nod her head as she says "Yes I do, but you know what". Natsu ask "know what?". Lucy says "I like it more like this". Lucy then jump on him again, and both fell on the floor, as they lad there on the ground, as Lucy lips touch his. Natsu blush, as he kiss her back. Lucy stop to catch her breath, and says "Now I fallen for you more". They giggle, and kiss once again...

The story continues...

 **XxX**

 **So what did you think, leave a review, and thanks for reading! Just saying I'm almost finish writing this story. I hope you enjoy while it last. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 22**

-the reunion of Fairytail-

Lucy, Natsu, Lissanna, and Bickslow have declare there self engage. Soon they'll be getting married. Anyways, the sun is up, and the moon is sleeping somewhere else. Lucy, Natsu, Lissanna, Bickslow, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Gray have just arrive to Magnolia.

Natsu was out of the train, kissing the ground, crying tears of joy, and praising that he on the ground, and not died in the train. Erza knock him out for a couple of times in the train, while they arrived, so he has a couple of bumps on his head, and purple marks on his stomach area, nothing new. Lucy look at him, as she couldn't help but laugh, as she says "Oh Natsu, I just hope you don't puke on our wedding, like you did while we were heading back to house in the limbo YOU personally got for us". Gray says "tsk, that would be pathetic of him". Erza says "I can't believe nothing change in magnolia over the two pass years". Everyone agree. Wendy says "Let's hurried to the guild, I can't wait to go back, and see how the guild been doing so far". Gray says "I just hope the guild isn't full of watery tears like last time, especially her weird way of liking me... Just the thought of it creeps me out". Natsu says as he grins "come on, stop yapping, and let's get on the move. Last one there is a rotten tomato". Lucy says "I see nothing has change much about him. (Natsu pick up Lucy bridle style) here we go again. Natsu please try not to destroy half of the place again, so master won't be mad at us just when we arrive from a two year thing". Nasu grin, and smiles as he spoke "Can't promise that". Lucy sight, as she started to panic in fear, and scream when Natsu sore through the sky's, and jumps on top of the roofs of houses. "Oh no you don't" said Gray, and Erza. "Ice make..." "EQUIP" they said as they begun to race. Carla sigh, and Happy said aye, and they carried Wendy as they fly as quickly as possible...

Couple of Mins later...

Half of Magnolia was destroy, and cover by a bridge of a sheet of ice, and swords that slice half of the buildings. Wanna know who won? Everyone did. It was a tie. "At least I'm not in last place again" Wendy said. Lucy sight, as she got of Natus arms. Lucy look at the half destroy place, and says as if it was nothing "Oh well, nothing new happen when we just came from a two year thing... I just hope the master won't punish us again". Natsu smiles, as he slaps her back, and says "don't worry Luce, I'll talk to him if he bring it up". Erza says as she look at the guild building structure, it was new looking, and bigger in size. Lucy says as she looks to Natsu "Please control that body heat of yours, you'll melt the guild, like you did with half of the mountains where you train". Natsu grins, as he says "Don't worried, I'll control it". Natsu didn't waste his time chilling out with Lucy all the time so you know. He train himself to get stronger, and try to get over motion sickness, but his motion sickness training has not improve nothing, but his dragon slayer magic, has grown quit stronger than before (powers as in the now Natsu from series 2 episode 102).

Wendy says happy "okay let's go surprise them". Erza says "looks like the guild has change in the pass two years". Lissanna says "Well I bet my big brother Elfman, and Mira sure misses me, and we'll be so happy when they see me, and just wait until I tell them the news about our wedding". Lucy says "I'll just open the doors, and let's make a huge entrence". Natsu says "Luce let's do it together". Lucy smile, and with that they open the doors making one huge entrence. Natsu broke one of the door, and Lucy did too, she was just too overwhelm with joy in her, that she push the door with lots of force. Lucy has also have been training to get stronger in strength, she almost matches Natsu strength. "Hey ya everybody, miss us!" Natsu said as he grins. Lucy says "Lucy here with greats news". Bickslow says loud enough, as he held Lissana hand "N we do too". Everyone turn to face them, and half of them were in shock mode, chins were heavily on the floor. "Tsk..." Gray try to say, but was attack by no other than Juvia. She cry, as she said his name, and asks a billions of question. Juvia look at Lucy, and went right at her, looking her with an intense face, and says "LOVE RIVAL. Juvia hope you didn't do anything to my GRAY-SAMA while I wasn't at his side to protect him". Lucy says "umm don't worry I didn't, n plus I don't like him... Anyways I got news you might be atually happy to hear". Levy than ran towards Lucy, as she says "Lu Lu where have you been?". "Lissanna? Is that really you" Elfman, and and Mira said. "Yup, nice seeing you again Big Brother Elfman, and sister Mira". They immediately jump on her, as they cry, just as she predicted would happen. After all the communion, and cry's of the reunions. The Master Yelled in anger "NAAAAATTSSSSUUUU I JUST HAS THOSE DOORS FIX A WEEK AGO! YOU BRATS ALSO DESTROY HALF OF MAGNOLIA". Lucy says "We know, and we're sorry. I kinda broke the doors too". They all had billions of questions to ask them, and they wanted answers to where have they been. They explain what happen in the pass two years. After explaining, the two couples spoke up at the same time "Anyways, we got great news to cheer you up". Natsu says "Me and Luce". "N me And Lissy (Lissanna nickname that Bickslow calls her sometimes)". Wendy says "Are getting". Lucy, and Lissanna says at the same time, as Bickslow, and Natsu say what they know they were gonna say " MARRIED". Everyone eyes widen, and were pinching themself to make sure this isn't a illusion or a dream. "Did I hear right? You guys are getting married?" said Mira. They answer "yup". "Really! That great lu lu! Congrats!". Mira says "wow really! Congratulations Little sister". "Well, this calls for a celebration, and please tell us as we are at it, how did my children come to this" said the Master who was surprised. After there reunion, they started to party for there reunion, and news about marriage.

The couples told their story's, as they all listen carefully, then after telling they wanted to have a fight to see if they grown stronger in power, and then party till they knock them self out cold by consuming beer, wine, n alchool. Today was the best day of there life. The guild has change by expanding, and more guild members. The couples are getting married. Today just made everyone's day, and now they all knock out, sleeping in the half melted building that was melted off by Natsu body heat. Cana wasn't out cold yet easily, but after drinking another 20 barrels, plus the drink that look like she had about 100 barrels of wine, finally knock her out cold too. The guild was a total mess, and nothing about the guild seem to change, and I'm afraid I'll end it here.

The story continues...

 **xXx**

 **So what did you think, my chapter almost finish just one more chapter, and I think I have completely this story. I hope you enjoying it while it last. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jealously turn you into the dark side**

 **Chapter 23**

-Future ending-

"TODAY IS THE DAY! OH TODAY IS THE DAY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT BICKY" said a very excited Lissanna. "Bicky?" said a puzzle Bickslow. "Yeah, you gave me a nickname -Lissy-, so I gave you a nickname to, and it Bicky. Short for Bickslow". Bickslow says as he blush "oh!... Anyways Lissy, shouldn't you get going, and get ready for our wedding". Lissanna answers "Yes, but you should get ready too. I'll be changing at Lucy house, so you can't peak until the wedding starts". Lissanna wanted her wedding dress to be a surprise from Bickslow.

Bickslow says to himself 'here I thought I could take a peek'.

[At Lucy house]

"Natsu, you can't look. Get out! Go change into your outfit" said Lucy as she giggle. "Fine" said a disappointed Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll find out later with Bickslow". A sudden knock came at the door. "Oh that must be Lissanna! Now be on your way Natsu, and don't be late".

"Yeah yeah, I'll go" said Natsu. An hour later...

"Thanks Cancer" said Lucy. "You welcome bab" said Cancer, as he went back to the spirit world. "Oh I can't believe it Lucy! We finally getting married! I'm so happy! We'll have a family, our kids, and a happy ever after future" said a very happy Lissanna. "I know. So what do you think? we're beautiful enough?" ask Lucy. They look at there self in a mirror. "we're ready! You look super cute in that wedding dress! your breast make you look sexy too" Lissanna said. Lucy says shly "What! Really, dose it show too much". Lissanna says as she giggle "No but enough for our husband to get all heated up. Lol". They both giggle as they imagine what will happen after the wedding, and there honeymoon. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door. "It seems our limbo ride is here, let's go" said Lucy. They went down stairs carefully enough to not miss up there wedding dress. They open the door, and there stand a blue hair man, with a red tattoo on his left eye. "Jellal!" said a surprise Lucy. "What are you doing here?" ask Lucy. "What else, here to pick you two up for your wedding ceremony. Come on, let's be on our way" said Jellal all dress up for the occasion. "Hmmm, you say that, but is that the only reason, don't you wanna see someone" said Lissanna. Jellal blush, knowing what she ment, cause that was also the reason he came. He answers as he shly blushes "ummm I don't know what your talking about, let's just get going before were late". Lucy giggle, as she answer for him "It Erza right? It obviously obvious that you two have something going". He blush red, as he was surprise they notice it. He didn't want to admit it, and just answer nothing. Lissanna says "So when will you planing to ask her to married you already?". "Married?" He said shock, as he blush redder that Erza hair. "Umm, I don't know, I mean I don't think she, ummm what are you making me say... Ugh lets just please stop this conversation, and go before were late" he answer very nervously at the thought. Lucy says "you should, I'll tell you something, she always wanted to wear a wedding dress, and married the guy she loves. You two would make a perfect couple". Jellal blush, as he says "I know... Can we go now". The two girls giggle as they notice him blush reder than Erza hair.

20 mins later...

[at the Kardia Cathedral (church)]

The limbo stop right where the doors were, and a red carpet leading all the way inside. Jellal exist the limbo, and opens the limbo door for the ladies. The master of fairytail held Lucy hand, to help her out. Lissanna brother, Elfman help Lissanna out too. The master, and Elfman held there arms crossed as they started to walk inside, they walk evenly on each other. Wendy, and Carla held Lucy tail dress as they enter, and so did the other two exceed all dress up held Lissanna tail dress as they enter. Once they arrive inside, music started to play as they walk towards there future husbands, and everyone watch as the brides walk. Once they finally arrive with there soon to be husbands, the priest started to speak, as the music stop. "Today we are here for the celebration of these two couple wedding..." said the priest as he fell to sleep. "Huh?" Everyone said. Lucy then look up, and notice her spirit is the priest.

"Crucis?! He our priest" question Lucy.

Natsu scratch his head, as he grin, and speaks "Yeah, well we couldn't find a priest that would do all that talking, nor did I wanna hear everything a priest say during the wedding ceremony for an hour, also cause he look like one so I Ask Loke if he could ya know, and he accept so yeah... Hehe". Lucy smiles, as she says "okay, right now he asleep so ya know". Natsu says confuse "Really?! I though he was searching". "Now why would he be searching during the ceremony" she ask him. "Hey Lucy, can I play my harp already" said a voice. She turn and saw Lyra. "Lyra?!". She look at Natsu, as she spoke "Let me guess, you couldn't find a musician too". Natsu says nervously "well we did, but they didn't play as good as she dose. I ask Loke if she could play...she did play wonderful last time we heard her play". Lucy agreed with him, and Natsu got up, and shook Crucis to wake him up. He woke up, as he skip the entire speech, and went on the last part, and Natsu went back to his place "Now then, Will you Natsu Dragneel accept Lady Lucy to be your wife?". Natsu held her hands, as he says "I do". "Will you Bickslow, accept Lady Lissanna to be your wife?" The priest ask again. "I do" he answers, as he held Lissanna hands. "And Lady Lucy, will you accept this young gentleman, Natsu to be your husband?". Lucy answers, as she smiles "Yes, I do". "And aslo, will you lady Lissanna accept this young gentleman to be your husband?" he ask again. "Yes I do too" she answers, as she smiles. "Now if anyone objects this ceremony, please talk, or forever stay quite" he says. No ones answers. "Alright then, I declare These two couple husband, and wife. You may kiss your brides now" he said as he poof away. Erza get up, and walks toward the couple, with a fancy red pillow in her hands, and on the pillow were 4 golden fairytail mark rings. Natsu, Lucy, Bickslow, and Lissanna grab a ring. Natsu then grins at Lucy as he speaks, place the ring on her thumb "Lucy, let me tell you something". "Yeah, what is it" she answers. Natsu speaks again, as he makes his griny smile

"I love you, and what about you? I love your smile, I love your laugh. I love you for who you are, and what you are, because to me your my shining star. Now we are husband, and wife, so tell me all your wishes my love, cause today I'm your shooting star, I'll make them true. I belong to you, and you belong to me, so tell me how many kids you want? Or tell me

How much you love me, and I'll tell you how much I love you, because the first day I lay eyes on you, you lit my fire. I want to know if you feel the same, so tell me, or show me, or I'll be force to show you". ( )

Everyone faces went awww! As Lucy started to speak with such a anger, and sassy tone of voice, but with kindness in it, as she place the ring on his thumb

"why should I tell you anything! Ya I know you know, and I know, what I need to know about you, but since your so dense to see that, I'll just tell you. Since the day you save me from a gang of nasty lairs, I been feeling different. That was the same to you, and I know you know how I feel. My feelings will never change, cause I should tell you why you drive me crazy, that you piss me off for falling for a dummy like you. Why did you have to trip on me, why did that accident happen? Why do I love you so much, even when I know I hate you? Ya that right, you heard me. Yes, I do hate you, hated you since I know you better, I hated you because your so dense, your always making me spent my rent money on your stupidity, I hated you for your looks, hated you for your kindness, I hated you for trying to win, and protect your most precious ones, hated you because Lissanna was with you, I hated you for making me imagine wrong stuff about you, I hate you for so many reason, but I hated you mostly because of your griny smile. So why did I hate you so much, I hated you because you made me fall for you so hard ever single time. So let me tell you something...You may be dense, but you sure know how to make a women go mad over you! Well now, this was my wish I wanted to tell you, and now we're married. I think I explain myself, now let me show you how much I hate you". ( )

Everyone was shock, and surprise she said such thing, they though she was going to speak in kindness, with kind words, especially in her wedding. Even Natsu was surprise, but he made his griny smile again, as he says "Wow Luce, you hate me, then prove it. You may be tough, but I know your weakness, so prove it". Everyone continue to watch, and listen in. "Oh I'am gonna show you, but I don't have any weaknesses my dear" Lucy says. "Oh, ya sure. Well I'll prove to you do, tonight my little dark angel". Lucy says "how about we quit this talk, and I'll show ya". Lucy grab on his scarf he wore, and pull him in a kiss. "Dam, this sure got interesting very quick, I gonna tell Aquaruis about this, I can't wait to see her reaction" said Lyra. Lucy, and Natsu were too busy too listen to what she had to say, and Bickslow, and Lissanna giggle. Everyone laugh too. Bickslow says "They sure forgot we were here too. But since they having there moment, why don't we show everyone our little moment". Lissanna said, as she smile "yeah, let's show them". They also kiss, the two couples were deep in love, to even bother hearing the reaction of everyone. Anyways let's skip all this, and go in a little detail of there honey moon. 4 hours later, after the party, and all...

Lissanna x Bickslow:

In a romatic room, and night sky's, with a full moon, a room with rose petals that form a heart on the bed, laid two couples making out. Bickslow was kissing Lissanna, tracing kisses from her lips, to her neck, and chest. "Ahh Bickslow" said Lissanna as she blush. "So how many babies you want my love?" Bickslow whisper in her ear, as he lick the top of her ear. "Ah-as man-y as you want my dear, just please stop" she answer as she moans. "In that case, I won't stop till you say so, till I satisfied the number of kids you want" he says as he attacks her mouth. "Mmmmmmm, ah-hh"... They continue all night till they knock themselves out. (This was just a preview for thoses who wanted to know how this ended up, same goes for the next couple)

Natsu X Lucy

"Ahh- darn you Natsu. W-why you have to make me feel on fire" moan Lucy. "What, want me to cool you down, or heat you up my darling" said Natsu, as he stop sucking her nibbles. "N-no please, I didn't mean to sa-" she said. "See I told you, you have a weakness. You may act all high, and mighty out there my dear, but here with me, you just a weakling. I should punish you" he said as he blew between her thighs. "Ah...Oh please do, I been bad, please p-punish me" she beg. "Alright, you ask for it so prepare yourself" he says as his hands rub between her thighs. They continue on, and on, till they knock themselves out...

-5 years have pass by...

"Mommy, guess what dad, and I did today" said a little girl, with pink sided poiny tail, and a griny smile. "Let's me guess, you both destroy another town again" said her mother. "No not this time... We burn half a forest, and a house today. I finally learn how to breath out fire mama" said the little girl. "Nastu, darling, please tell me she just kidding, right" said Lucy. "Umm, it not how it look like, it was just, umm me and Nashi... Please don't kill me again" said a scare Natsu, as he see Lucy has those Erza eyes. "Hey, there he is... Are you his wife, let's me tell you something he burn down my house, and I have kids to feed, and to raise. he owes us 2,300 jewls, plus the 259 jewls for our belongs, and plus 300 jewls for our needs, like food. Pay up! Oh yeah you also have to pay up for the the forest fires, and that be 3,000 jewls" a anger guy said out of nowhere. "NATSSSSSUUU! Nashi Dragneel go inside, me and your father have to talk about something important, don't worried I'm not mad at you" said Lucy as she try to control her anger in front of Natshi. The little girl says relief she not in trouble "okay mama". Nashi went inside, as she whisper so her dad can hear "Good luck Daddy. Ya gonna need it... Hehe". "Hey that no fair, Nashi did it too Lucy. Ground her" he said a bit anger. "No, she just a little girl, who mind been a bit miss up thanks to you. Now your gonna get what coming for you, this was a reason why I hate you" Lucy says as she sends Natsu flying with a Lucy kick. "Okay, that should show him. It been hard to pay off the rent thanks to him... Anyways here your money, and get out before I sent you flying too mister" said Lucy in a angry voice. The guy immediately ran away in fear, with his money. Nashi heard it all, since she can hear pretty well. Her mother smile at her, as she saw her giggling behind the window. Lucy says as she giggles "Now you didn't think your getting out of this young girl. I'm gonna tickle you to death". "Oh oh, I better hide quick" said the young girl, as she giggle her way in a hiding spot. "Mom will never find me here" she said in a loud whisper. "Ya sure, cause I can hear you, ya know... Now I'll tickle you, cause your so much like your father, and I. And just cause your cute, and my little girl, I'll let this pass for now" said Lucy, as she found her under the covers, and tickle her...

"And that a story that actually happened, so I'm telling you this, so you won't repeat the same mistake in your love life sweetly. Not that I think that will ever happen" said Lissanna, as she explain her story (this story) to her daughter, and left out some part that were not appropriate for her age. Bickslow says "don't you think Litzy is too young to understand that story". "Maybe, but she so much like me, and like you. I use to play with Natsu when we were little, husband, and wife, so you never know what might happen to her at her age". "mom, dad I understand. Anyways mama, I'm sleepy, can you take me to bed" said a little girl with white hair, and had a mark on her face, like Bickslow. "Okay, mommy will take you to bed" she says, as she saw her daughter start to fall asleep on her. She took her daughter into her room, and tuck her in bed. Both the little girl parents kiss her on her forehead, and left the room. Bickslow says to Lissanna "Hey, Lissy. Let's give Litzy a baby brother to play with". Lissanna says "again Bicky?!" said Lissanna. Bickslow says "Well you didn't say stop, I did tell you I wasn't gonna stop till I stratified the amount of kids you wanted". "Well I do want another kid, it be nice to give Litzy a little brother. Okay fine" she answers. They went to there bedroom, and Bickslow already got her moaning, as they try not to make noise enough to wake up there daughter...

They live happy ever after, the end...

 **XxX**

 **Well that the end of this story, I hope you enjoy, and thank so much for reading. This was my first fan fiction, and I really hope you like it. Also I have others story's you might be interested in reading, I personally think my other two story's I'm writing are a bit more interesting. I hope you decide to read my new two story's; With you I'm free not to fear the world, and the other story I just started Forbidden Love. I hope you love these story's, and if you have an idea for a story, but don't know how to write it, I'm happy to help out in anyway I can, because to be honest I kinda had a hard time figuring out how to write this story, but somehow manage to continue it, and finish it. Well Thanks for reading, bye!**


	24. Author note

_**Hello, my dear readers!**_

 _ **I am here to give you a message about this finished fanfiction from two years ago. I have been receiving messages about my terrible grammar and so I came to a conclusion to redo the whole story. By this I mean rewrite each chapter and edit it to the best of my abilities. I believe my grammar from two years ago has been improved and do hope I can do better this time.**_

 _ **Also, a friend recommended me a demo grammar app and I have used it for certain documents which help me grow as a writer. I hope the app can also help me out with final edits of this finished story. Well, this is what I wanted to mention to all of my readers. As always, I thank you all for reading and I hope you can pardon me for my bad grammar, Its one of my weakness when it comes to writing**_.


End file.
